Iceburns Lemmons
by A Frozen Fan
Summary: Tras contraer matrimonio con uno de los príncipes de las islas del Sur, lo último que Elsa esperaba era ser seducida por su cuñado, el mismo hombre pérfido que había traicionado a su reino el verano pasado. Pero el destino era caprichoso y una serie de oscuras circunstancias la llevarían a descubrir que ambos estaban destinados a caer en la tentación...
1. Sumisión

ADVERTENCIA: Contenido explícito y súper suculento. En serio.

 **Disclaimer: Ni Frozen ni sus personajes me pertenecen, y sé que Mickey tampoco me los prestaría para hacer escenas tan sexys como estas, (pero igual las hago). :(**

* * *

`•.¸¸.•´❉ •• **Iceburns Lemmons** •• ❉ `•.¸¸.•´

 **1**

 **Sumisión**

* * *

De pie en la espaciosa habitación de la suite, Elsa tembló de anticipación. La misma reacción que se apoderaba de su joven cuerpo, en anticipación a los deseos de su acompañante. Él siempre reservaba el mismo piso en aquel hotel de lujo para sus encuentros nocturnos; el lugar era confortable y el staff discreto. Escándalos, eran lo que menos necesitaba una señorita en su posición, pero no podía evitarlo. El solo hecho de saberse a merced suya, en ese silencioso dormitorio, hacía que una descarga eléctrica recorriera su espina dorsal y que su intimidad se humedeciera precipitadamente.

Le hacía sentirse viva.

Cuando le ordenó desprenderse de la gabardina que cubría su delicada silueta, sus manos acudieron a desatar el nudo que mantenía la prenda en su lugar; intentando no revelar el ansia que se la comía por dentro.

El abrigo cayó al suelo. Las pupilas esmeraldas de su anfitrión recorrieron cada centímetro de su figura expuesta, enfundada en un par de diminutas bragas de encaje negro y un bustier a juego, que dejaba ver su abdomen plano y su pequeño ombligo. Los ojos del pelirrojo se desplazaron por la blanca piel de porcelana como los de un lobo hambriento, deteniéndose en sus pechos, su oculta femineidad y las esculpidas piernas, hasta ir a parar a sus coquetos pies calzados con tacones de aguja.

Elsa creyó percibir un sonido gutural que salía de su garganta.

—De rodillas —la orden fue brusca y escueta, y ella sintió otro cosquilleo en su entrepierna.

Lo obedeció y una vez que estuvo en el suelo, sintió como él se posicionaba detrás de sí. Escuchó el familiar sonido metálico de las esposas y tragó saliva. No tuvo que oírlo dos veces cuando le demandó colocar sus manos a la espalda. Ya conocía el procedimiento.

Dos aros fríos rodearon sus muñecas y en un segundo, estas quedaron aseguradas, mientras Hans volvía a colocarse frente a su rostro.

Su mirada cerúlea inmediatamente se posó en el bulto palpitante que los pantalones de su traje sastre de diseñador no podían ocultar. Estaba grande e hinchado. Y todo a causa de ella.

—Veinte minutos tarde, Elsa. Estuve esperándote veinte minutos —le espetó con frialdad—. Sabes que odio la impuntualidad.

—Lo sé.

—¿Qué has dicho?

Elsa apretó los labios, esforzando por despegar su mirada de la polla del pelirrojo.

—Lo lamento, amo —respondió, dócilmente.

No era su culpa que la reunión de esa tarde se hubiera prolongado más de la cuenta. Odiaba esas juntas. Ser la CEO de una importante compañía de comunicaciones tenía sus desventajas.

—Ya lo creo que lo lamentarás —Hans habló amenazantemente, y la rubia no pudo evitar el espasmo de deliciosa ansiedad que volvió a recorrerla—, he preparado un castigo del que nunca te vas a olvidar. Pero primero, merezco una compensación —se desabrochó el cinturón y los pantalones, y las preciosas pupilas de hielo de Elsa volvieron a clavarse en el zipper que descendía como el preámbulo de una lenta tortura—, ¡abre la boca!

Los labios pintados de carmín se despegaron, sumisamente. Elsa no podía apartar la vista del miembro pulsante y erecto de su captor. La rosada cabeza se erguía ante ella de manera tentadora y una vez más, sintió su ropa interior humedecerse. No podía esperar a tenerlo dentro de sí…

—Ya sabes que hacer —desde su altura, Hans la miró con expresión arrogante y expectativa—, compláceme.

Elsa reprimió la maliciosa sonrisa que quería formarse en su boca y se inclinó hacia la masculinidad de su dueño. Primero, rozando la punta con los labios, de forma delicada y después, dejando que su lengua lo acariciara y se deslizara por toda su longitud, con movimientos suaves y expertos.

Un jadeo entrecortado salió del pecho del bermejo y pudo constatar con orgullo, que iba por buen camino. Como adoraba brindarle placer.

Permaneció unos segundos más en esa posición, prodigándole largas caricias con su lengua y entonces aferró su cúspide con los labios, provocando una ligera succión que hizo que Hans apretara los dientes. Nada le calentaba más la sangre que poder observarla de aquella manera.

Un inocente rubor cubría las mejillas pálidas de Elsa, haciendo más notorias las pequeñas pecas en sus pómulos. Su melena caía salvaje por sus hombros, en ligeras y sensuales ondas. Sus labios lo saboreaban sin retraimiento y su lengua se encargaba de seguir estimulándolo, moviéndose en círculos de un modo delicioso alrededor de su hombría. Tal y como estaba arrodillada, podía disfrutar de la maravillosa visión de sus senos, firmes y más apetitosos que nunca en ese tenso bustier que le sentaba de maravilla.

Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no correrse, cuando una punzada de placer lo asaltó.

Excitado, enredó una mano entre los cabellos de su sumisa y tiró de su cabeza hacia atrás, no lo bastante fuerte como para causarle daño, pero sí consiguiendo que ella liberara un quejido de sorpresa.

—¿Qué te he dicho acerca de quejarte? —inquirió, fulminándola con su mirada de jade.

—Disculpe, amo —Elsa bajó la mirada.

—Sabes que no puedes hablar ni hacer ningún sonido, a menos que yo te lo demande —habló Hans—, ¡no me hagas hacerte callar!

El corazón de la muchacha dio un vuelco, sintiéndose ella más viva que nunca. Nadie más que él sabía como ponerla en su lugar. En la compañía, todos le hablaban con respeto y temeridad, cuando no estaban tratando de quedar bien con su persona. Era conocida como la fría reina de hielo de la corporación Arendelle, una mujer con quien más valía no meterse, a pesar de su juventud. Y lo odiaba. Odiaba todas esas sonrisas hipócritas y la falta de carácter de sus empleados. Odiaba la complacencia y el saberse temida por los motivos más absurdos. Estaba acostumbrada a mandar y obtener lo que quisiera apenas chasqueara los dedos, pero eso, no tenía nada de emocionante.

En cambio aquí, en las manos posesivas de su amo, las cosas daban un giro completamente radical. ¡Qué delicioso era dejar que alguien más tomara el control! Cuan satisfactorio era estar cara a cara con alguien capaz de domarla, de hacerla arder en deseo.

Estaba comportándose como una mujerzuela, pero ¿qué más daba? Eso la hacía feliz. Era retorcidamente feliz.

Hans cerró el puño alrededor de su pelo y la obligó a inclinar la cabeza nuevamente, haciéndola engullir su virilidad. Trabajo complicado, debido al tamaño que había adquirido. Estaba maravillosamente dotado y el bastardo lo sabía muy bien.

—Chupa —ordenó él, sujetando su cabeza para marcarle el ritmo.

Sentir la boca de Elsa alrededor de su polla siempre lo llevaba al límite, pero aún tenía planeado prolongar la diversión esa noche. Después de todo, hacía semanas que no había tenido oportunidad de castigarla como se merecía.

Sí, habían tenido un par de polvos rápidos en los baños de la empresa y algo de acción por debajo de la mesa en la junta del otro día con Isles Corp. Pero no era suficiente.

Como se iba a desquitar.

La succión en su miembro aumento de velocidad y sintió una convulsión celestial que lo estremecía. Hans gritó, sin molestarse por acallar sus gemidos de placer. Se corrió casi al instante, mientras su pequeño juguete se encargaba de eliminar todo rastro de aquel juego previo.

—Dios… te lo tragaste todo… —musitó con la respiración agitada y cierto tono de satisfacción en su voz—. Eres una zorrita sucia, ¿eh?

Elsa terminó de relamerse los labios, curvándolos en una sonrisa perversa.

—Estoy contenta de poder servir a mi amo como se merece —ronroneó.

—Sabes que eso no te va a librar del castigo que te buscaste, ¿no? —el hombre la tomó del brazo para ayudarla a ponerse de pie— Te quiero en la cama, ¡de inmediato!

La muchacha acató su indicación, contoneando ligeramente las caderas al dirigirse al colchón. Sabía bien cuanto lo enloquecía con ese movimiento.

—¡Boca abajo! —ladró Hans, al ver como se posicionaba en el centro de la cama matrimonial con las piernas abiertas y observándolo en silencio.

Estaba claramente, provocándolo y tentando a su suerte, cuando sabía bien que no podía pasarse de lista. Le iba a dar una buena lección de la que no se olvidaría jamás.

Elsa rodó sobre su cuerpo, tan rápido como sus manos esposadas se lo permitieron, en ardiente anticipación. Su trasero, perfectamente redondo y firme quedó a la vista de su amante, semi expuesto en aquellas exquisitas bragas de encaje.

Hans se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza, preguntándose en donde conseguiría toda esa maldita lencería fina que lo volvía loco. La mayoría de sus pantaletas terminaban destrozadas por la fuerza con la que él se las arrancaba o bien, en un rincón oscuro de sus bolsillos, cada vez que se las quitaba para follarla en lugares peligrosos, como un ascensor o el baño de invitados de la casa de su hermano.

Su miembro comenzaba a despertarse de nuevo.

Lentamente fue hasta una de las mesitas de noche que bordeaban la cama y abrió un cajón, del que sacó un par de cuerdas. Tensó un cabo entre sus manos, sin apartar la mirada de su prisionera y fue hasta los pies del colchón.

Ahí, tomó un delgado tobillo y lo aseguró a la pata de la cama con una cuerda, cerciorándose de que estuviera bien atado. Luego, repitió la misma operación con la pierna restante, quedando ambas extendidas y su centro, a disposición suya. Su cautiva no se podría mover en un largo rato. Iba a usar su cuerpo como y cuando quisiera.

El sonido de la fusta provocó que Elsa se mojara, aún más si era posible.

—¿Te gusta provocarme, no? —Hans recorrió la espalda de la joven con la punta de la vara, enviando escalofríos por su columna vertebral— Has estado tratando de hacerte la astuta conmigo, ¿crees que soy estúpido?

—No, amo.

—¡Mentirosa! —replicó él— Sé bien cuales son tus intenciones, conozco a las de tu clase. Paseándote todo el tiempo con esas faldas ajustadas y esos zapatos para provocarme; para que los demás te vean.

¡PLAF!

Elsa liberó un gemido, más de sorpresa que de dolor, cuando la fusta fue descargada contra su nalga izquierda. No lo había visto venir.

¡PLAF!

—¡Silencio! —Hans la miró con rigor— ¡No te permito quejarte! Vas a hablar solo cuando yo te lo ordene, ¿quedó claro? ¿O tengo que repetírtelo?

—Sí, amo —musitó ella con voz débil.

Sentía un ligero ardor en las zonas donde acababa de azotarla, pero también un delicioso cosquilleo que surgía de nuevo en su intimidad. Le encantaba que fuera severo con ella, solo quería que usara esa vara como se debía de una vez por todas y la atravesara con su hombría, que volvía a erguirse desafiante; ya libre de los pantalones y la ropa interior por completo.

—Niña mala —Hans sonrió con suficiencia al ver hacia donde se dirigían sus ojos—, mirándome como si fuera a pasar por alto esa conducta descarada. Tendré que asegurarme de enfocar tu atención.

Sus manos fueron directo a desanudar la corbata negra que aun pendía de su cuello, y que terminó vendando los ojos de la blonda con fuerza. Elsa lo lamentó. La inmensa masculinidad de su apresador era un verdadero regalo para la vista, del que no quería perderse ningún detalle.

Ahora todo estaba oscuro pero podía escuchar el golpeteo de la fusta al ser apoyada rítmicamente contra la palma abierta del pelirrojo.

—Sabes que no me gusta que los demás te vean, Elsa. Puedes darles una idea equivocada —el colchón se hundió bajo el peso de Hans, que ahora se posicionaba a su lado para hablarle al oído—. Tú eres solamente mía.

La joven suspiró ahogadamente, cuando una mano masculina se coló en sus bragas para acariciarla, buscando su punto más sensible.

—Me perteneces a mí —prosiguió el cobrizo con engreimiento—, eres mi posesión, mi juguete. ¿Sabes cómo me siento cuando otros te miran?

El sudor perlaba la frente de Elsa, quien hacía todo lo posible para mantenerse en silencio. Un dedo más se unió al índice y el corazón que ya hurgaban en su interior, amenazando con hacerla perder la cordura.

—Se siente mal, Elsa —le espetó el joven encima de ella—, se siente terrible, saber que otros observan lo que es tuyo y no poder hacer nada al respecto. Saber que se imaginan cosas…

—Ugh… ngh… —Elsa emitió unos sonidos imperceptibles cuando aquella mano experta incrementó la velocidad del masaje sobre su clítoris. Sus pezones se erizaron ante la fricción.

—No merezco tanta desconsideración por tu parte —Hans retiró la mano de su intimidad justo cuando estaba por llegar al clímax—, por eso debo castigarte.

Desesperada, Elsa se contuvo de lanzar un gemido de frustración. Quería decirle que no se alejara, suplicarle que la dejara terminar. Pero así no era como funcionaban las cosas. La fusta se descargó nuevamente sobre su piel nívea, marcando su espalda, sus muslos y nalgas, y enviándole oleadas de delicioso dolor.

Ella hundió la cara contra al colchón para no chillar.

—¡Suplícame, Elsa! —le ordenó él, volviendo a darle un azote— ¡Quiero oírte gritar!

La muchacha vociferó con cierto alivio, gimiendo cada vez que la vara tocaba su piel. Hans decidió que había tenido suficiente de aquello y abandonó el látigo a un lado. Se desprendió de la camisa exponiendo su abdomen tonificado y fue a colocarse encima de su sumisa, que aun temblaba por el correctivo.

—No sabes cuantas ganas tenía de tenerte de esta forma —sus dedos comenzaron a desabrochar el bustier sin tirantes, dejando ver la espalda delicada de alabastro en su prisionera—, ha sido una larga semana… —la prenda quedó olvidada en el suelo, liberando los senos endurecidos.

Elsa chilló cuando ambos se vieron apresados por esas manos grandes y cálidas. Las palmas del bermejo eran ligeramente ásperas, sabían bien como tocarla para hacerla suspirar.

—Imaginando la manera en la que iba a castigarte… —Hans besó sus hombros y su nuca, dejando un rastro húmedo. Su mano derecha masajeaba el pecho correspondiente mientras la otra hacía girar un pezón entre el pulgar y el índice, torturándola—, ¿pensabas en eso tú también, Elsa? ¿Ansiabas que te tocara?

Le mordió el hombro y ella hizo un sonido gutural.

—Sí.

Los dedos que estimulaban su pezón aplicaron un poco más fuerza, haciéndola chillar.

—Sí, amo —corrigió.

—¿Cuándo aprenderás? —murmuró Hans, besándole el cuello y lamiendo el lóbulo de su oreja— Joder, me tienes tan duro en este momento. Tú y estas malditas bragas de encaje —su polla se frotó contra el mencionado material de su prenda íntima—, eres una pequeña zorrita, ¿lo sabías? Vistiéndote de esta manera solo para que te folle en cualquier lugar…

Era cierto. Todo era cierto, pensó Elsa, mientras se deleitaba con el modo en que sus pechos eran estimulados por el tacto masculino. Siempre que buscaba ropa interior, solo podía pensar en esos ojos verdes desvistiéndola y tomándola en los sitios más inesperados. Únicamente Hans era capaz de provocarle tal expectativa. Amaba que la hiciera suya a todas horas y como él quisiera.

Sus senos fueron apretados de nuevo por esas manos expertas.

—El tamaño ideal —musitó el pelirrojo, disfrutando de la manera en que los pechos blancos y delicados de Elsa, parecían encajar con sus palmas.

—Por favor… —la escuchó suplicar, sabiendo que estaba llegando al límite.

—¿Por favor, qué?

—Por favor… amo… no aguanto más… ¡lo necesito!

—No me apetece —espetó él, sonriendo de forma maligna—. Eres mi esclava. Yo decidiré cuando estés lista para follarte.

Elsa gimió con deleite y frustración.

—Ya sabes lo que quiero escuchar —dijo Hans perversamente—. Dilo, Elsa.

La joven murmuró algo y él desvío una mano para acariciarla sobre las bragas.

—¡No te he escuchado!

—Soy tuya.

Hans sonrió con satisfacción.

—Soy tuya.

—Así es —la mano restante abandonó su pecho para apretar ligeramente su bien formado trasero—. Mi propiedad. Mía.

Finalmente, retiró las braguitas tanto como le fue posible, debido a la apertura obligada de sus piernas y el modo en que estaba inmovilizada. No era inconveniente. Se adentró en ella de una sola estocada, haciéndola gritar y hundiéndose en su silueta placenteramente. La sujetó de las caderas y agresivamente, movió rítmicamente su pelvis, disfrutando del vaivén de sus cuerpos.

Elsa era tan cálida y estrecha, tan hermosa y sensual. Todo en ella era perfecto.

La escuchó decir su nombre y como el de ella abandonaba sus labios, mientras aceleraba sus estocadas. La rubia gritó al llegar al clímax y Hans le siguió poco después, liberando su esencia abundante entre las piernas de su cautiva.

Se dejó caer, exhausto, sobre la figura de Elsa, lánguida como una pluma. La habitación se llenó entonces con el sonido de sus respiraciones entrecortadas.

Permanecieron por unos minutos en silencio, recuperándose de esa sensación de tocar el cielo y bajar de nuevo a la tierra en un solo instante. Hans salió de ella lentamente, sintiendo la humedad que bajaba entre sus muslos. Retiró la improvisada venda de los ojos de su compañera, ya inmóvil sin necesidad de sus amarras.

Se había quedado dormida tras el impacto de su momento íntimo. Solía suceder cuando lo hacían con demasiada fuerza, como culparla.

Sus rojos labios permanecían entreabiertos, su cabello desperdigado en las sábanas.

Cuidadosamente, removió las esposas y las cuerdas de sus tobillos, acomodándola en el centro de la cama. Terminó de quitarle las bragas y extrajo un tubo con crema hidratante del cajón más próximo. Disfrutaba bastante de esas sesiones de sexo duro con su sumisa, pero a veces temía pasarse al usar la fusta.

Elsa tenía una piel sumamente delicada, de la que amaba cuidar luego de cada sesión. El enrojecimiento de las marcas de la vara y los arañazos que le prodigaba no parecía incomodarle, (por el contrario, ella siempre las miraba con un orgullo malicioso y perturbador), pero Hans no podía evitar sentirse un poco culpable al mirarlos. Lo menos que podía hacer era ocuparse de ella como se merecía.

La blonda emitió un suspiro de alivio en sueños, al sentir el ungüento sobre su cuerpo. Eso debería bastar para permitirle recuperarse el resto de la noche.

Hans terminó de curarla y se tendió a su lado, rodeándola con un brazo y apoyando la nariz contra su nuca. No había nada como el aroma del champú de su pelo y su sudor combinados, para permitirle caer en un sueño tan profundo como el de ella.

La próxima vez, pensó antes de abandonarse a la inconsciencia, tendría que pensar en un modo más original de castigarla.

* * *

 **Nota de autor:**

La tía Frozen ha vuelto, bitches. e.e Y viene con momentos sensuales para todos.

Pues total que como el fandom ha muerto hace tiempo pero como que quiere resucitar y todo eso, pues pensé en hacerle caso a mi pervertida imaginación y darles un poco de smut con nuestros bebés. Siempre quise leer un OS donde Hans fuera un amo dominador y hardcore que se aproveche de Copo de Nieve. e.e ¡Le queda perfecto con su personalidad!

Pero vayamos a lo importante, ¿qué onda con esta sección? Pues aquí estaré subiendo oneshots con lemmon, tan explícitos como sea capaz de hacer, así que ya saben a lo que se atienen. **No prometo actualizar seguido** , porque ya me conocen. No quiero meterme en problemas. xD Como siempre, las sugerencias son bien aceptadas, pero ahora sí, **tampoco prometo escribirlas todas**. Todo dependerá de mi imaginación y mi tiempo. Si una idea me gusta y sale algo, genial. Si no, no se desanimen, quizá puedan volverla realidad ustedes, jojojo. :3 Aún así, todas son bienvenidas a opinar.

Tengo un par de ideas más para ir subiendo por aquí, así que sí todavía queda alguien con sed de Helsa en estos lares, espérenlas. ;)

¡Nos leemos, no sé si pronto, pero sí luego! :D

PD. He estado pensando seriamente en eliminar algunos fics inconclusos que ya no voy a terminar, (falta de inspiración); no sé si lo haga pero por si acaso, tienen tiempo de ir descargándolos para no perder esas escenas que les gustaron. xD


	2. La hermana de mi mejor amigo

ADVERTENCIA: Contenido explícito y súper suculento. En serio.

 **Disclaimer: Ni Frozen ni sus personajes me pertenecen, y sé que Mickey tampoco me los prestaría para hacer escenas tan sexys como estas, (pero igual las hago). :(**

* * *

`•.¸¸.•´❉ •• **Iceburns Lemmons** •• ❉ `•.¸¸.•´

 **2**

 **La hermana de mi mejor amigo**

* * *

El timbre que anunciaba el término de clase retumbó en los oídos de Hans, provocando que apartara bruscamente los ojos de su lectura. A su alrededor, el resto de los estudiantes comenzaron a levantarse para dirigirse a sus siguientes asignaturas, escuchando el recordatorio de su anciano profesor para hacer la lectura del día siguiente.

En silencio, él también recogió sus cosas y se dirigió a la salida. A su lado, un joven rubio y fornido refunfuñó sin apartar la vista del examen que acababa de recibir, donde resaltaba una marca roja.

—Joder, esta vez me ha ido fatal. Detesto química.

—Debiste estudiar más —le dijo el pelirrojo neutralmente.

—Sabía desde que entré a ese salón que Weselton no tenía nada bueno para mí. Me ha dicho que se siente muy decepcionado de mi desempeño.

—¿Desde cuándo te importa lo que piense él? —Hans enarcó una ceja— Siempre dices que no es más que un viejo senil. De repente parece preocuparte mucho…

—Yo me paso a Weselton por el culo —respondió Kristoff desvergonzadamente—, pero si no apruebo su materia, adiós a mi puesto de mariscal de campo. ¡Justo cuando vamos ganando la maldita temporada! No podré jugar más, ¿entiendes?

—Ni tampoco follarte a Anna en los vestuarios.

—Pues no —admitió el blondo encogiéndose de hombros—, esa es la mejor parte de salir con una porrista, tú sabes.

—Es una fácil —dijo Hans con seriedad—, lo haría con cualquier tipo en la escuela con el que solo hubiera cruzado dos palabras o menos.

—¡Qué dices! Anna solo es amistosa, le gusta estar bien con todo el mundo. No va por ahí como si nada con los chicos…

—No que tú sepas.

—¿Qué tienes en contra de ella? Es dulce y gentil —Kristoff frunció el ceño; nunca había entendido porque a su amigo parecía desagradarle tanto la parlanchina pecosa.

—Es una zorra. Se me ofreció detrás de las gradas el primer día de clases. ¡A mí! —Hans lo miró con la misma expresión— ¡Acababa de conocerme! ¿Qué eso no te molesta?

—Solo la malinterpretaste, dices esas cosas porque te molesta compartir a tu mejor amigo —se burló su colega.

—Sí, como no.

—En serio Hans, no es que te esté dejando de lado pero deberías conseguirte a alguien también. No sales con ninguna chica y aquí entre nos, la gente empieza a murmurar —entraron en el aula de francés y cuando se sentaron en los pupitres de atrás, Kristoff le habló en voz más baja—, ya todos dicen en la escuela que eres marica.

—¿Y? —replicó con altanería, ajustándose sus finos anteojos sobre el puente de la nariz con el índice; como si le importara lo que dijeran los demás.

—¿Y? ¡No deberías dejar que corran esos rumores! A menos que de verdad seas, en cuyo caso, ya sabes, no es que tenga prejuicios ni nada, pero sí es así deberías de ser sincero conmigo…

—No seas imbécil —Hans lo fulminó con la mirada—, ¿es qué no has visto a las chicas de este lugar? Todas son zorras, como tu noviecita, o no tienen la menor clase. Merezco algo mejor, ¿sí?

—Joder, ya empiezas con esas actitudes de principito. Me recuerdas a mi hermana, hombre —Kristoff arrugó el entrecejo y se enderezó en su lugar, negando—, es tan estirada como tú; no se le puede decir nada sin ofender a Su Majestad. A veces me pregunto si también será lesbiana —se quedó pensativo por unos segundos—, ¡en fin! ¿Vamos a mi casa después de clases? Necesito que me ayudes con química o Weselton me va a joder en la próxima evaluación. Y no soy tan nerd como tú.

—¿Qué más da? —contestó Hans sacando su libro de francés; una tarde lejos de sus hermanos para variar, no le haría daño.

—Pues ya está, rojito —la profesora entre en la clase y se pasaron la siguiente hora revisando verbos.

* * *

Estaba ya atardeciendo cuando ambos dejaron el colegio, luego de que la práctica de americano de Kristoff se hubiera prolongado, (y se hubiera demorado más de la cuenta en los vestidores, seguramente por cierta muchacha de pecas y cabello encendido).

—¿No están tus padres en casa? —Hans se extrañó ante el silencio que se sentía en casa del rubio, apenas hubieron entrado.

—Salen tarde del trabajo hoy, pero está bien, no les molestará —Kristoff dejó su mochila en la isla de la cocina y comenzó a buscar algo en el interior—, ¡ah, mierda! Creo que me dejé el libro en mi habitación… espero no haberlo olvidado en la escuela.

—¿Tienes algo de tomar?

—Hay naranjada en la nevera, sírvete —el muchacho salió de la estancia—, iré a buscar mi libro. No tardo.

Hans abrió la puerta del frigorífico y sacó una jarra con la mencionada bebida, para proceder a llenar un par de vasos. No se percató de la delicada presencia que en ese momento, hacía acto de aparición detrás de él.

—Hola, Hans.

El susodicho se sobresaltó y se dio la vuelta.

—Dios, eres tú… no te había visto…

Las palabras de Hans se apagaron en su garganta, mientras se quedaba ligeramente absorto en la visión que se presentaba ante él. La preciosa adolescente de ojos azules le sonrió de manera engreída, como si fuera consciente de lo que repentinamente provocaba en el joven. Y no era para menos. No podía apartar sus ojos de ella.

La última vez que había visto a Elsa Bjorgman, ella sería una chiquilla de no más de doce o trece años, demasiado tímida como para atinar a hacer nada más que no fuera saludarlo; y que pasaba muy desapercibida al lado de su atlético y confiado hermano mayor.

Pero ahora… ahora Dios mío, pareciera que estaba mirando a una persona muy diferente. Elsa se había estirado varios centímetros y los rasgos de su rostro también se habían definido, asemejándose a los de un ángel; con su pequeña nariz respingada, sus cejas delicadas, los pómulos altos y esos labios ligeramente voluminosos y tentadores, que pedían a gritos ser acariciados.

Su cabello, más sexy y voluminoso que nunca, se encontraba sujeto en una trenza desordenada que caía con gracia por uno de sus hombros, dándole un aspecto inocente y provocativo al mismo tiempo.

La jovencita también poseía una silueta atractiva, que podía apreciar perfectamente gracias al diminuto pijama que traía puesto, consistente en unos shorts de algodón azules y una camiseta de tirantes finos del mismo color, que exponía una franja de piel de alabastro debajo de su pequeña cintura, su clavícula y una parte de su escote, en el que se insinuaba la redondez de sus pechos. Las desnudas piernas de porcelana parecían interminables con aquellos pantalones cortos.

Tragó saliva al darse cuenta de que había estado observando más de la cuenta a la hermana de su mejor amigo. ¿Cuándo era que había crecido tanto?

—¿Q-qué…? Ho-hola —respondió torpemente, sintiéndose ruborizar y viendo como ella se llevaba una mano a los labios, para reír con coquetería.

Hasta su risa era celestial.

—Hola —repitió Elsa, avanzando descalza desde el umbral de la cocina—, que sorpresa verte aquí. Hace mucho que no venías a casa.

—No, es que… ahm… vine a ayudar a tu hermano y eso… —Hans se llevó una mano a la nuca, repentinamente nervioso.

¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Desde cuándo actuaba así frente a una chica?

Elsa volvió a reír con encanto y tomó otro vaso de uno de los gabinetes, para encaminarse a la nevera.

—Lo imaginaba, él siempre necesita ayuda —abrió la puerta y se inclinó para buscar algo, dejando a la vista de Hans su trasero pequeño y perfectamente redondeado. Él sintió como se le calentaba la sangre—, no es tan listo como tú.

—Ah… ehm… —el colorado carraspeó, buscando desesperadamente un tema de conversación.

Elsa se enderezó con un cartón de leche en la mano y se sirvió en el vaso.

—Y si no fuera por ti, hace mucho que lo habrían expulsado del equipo de soccer. Papá está tan orgulloso de que juegue. Nunca he entendido porque a los hombres les gustan tanto esas cosas —tomó un largo sorbo de leche, mientras las orbes esmeraldas se fijaban en su clavícula y el incipiente valle entre sus senos—, después de todo, no hay nada como un chico intelectual.

La lengua rosada de la muchachita lamió el pequeño rastro de leche sobre su labio superior. Hans sintió como un incómodo calor empezaba a apoderarse de su zona baja.

—¿T-tú crees? —inquirió, azorado.

—Claro —Elsa dejó el vaso a un lado y fue hasta la isla en donde él se encontraba apoyado, dándose impulso con los brazos para sentarse elegantemente encima. Sus muslos suaves quedaron a la vista del cobrizo, al igual que la franja desnuda de su abdomen—, me aburren tanto los hombres que piensan como ellos. No hay muchos chicos con clase o cerebro en la escuela, ¿sabes lo frustrante que es eso?

Hans contuvo el aliento. Si el aspecto de la rubia lo había impresionado en primera instancia, mirarla de cerca era aún más excitante. Elsa era tan hermosa. Y solo tenía quince años...

Kristoff entró en la cocina y frunció el ceño al ver a su hermana.

—Elsa, ¿qué haces aquí? —habló bruscamente, sobresaltando a su amigo— Creí que estabas estudiando, ¡vete a tu habitación!

—Vine a buscar un vaso de leche —la blonda miró a su hermano altaneramente, alzando su barbilla con la expresión de una reina—, tenía sed. Y no me des órdenes.

—Ten cuidado como me hablas, mierdecilla. ¿Qué buscas? Tenemos que repasar para el examen —Kristoff se acercó a la chica con cara de pocos amigos—, no vamos a poder estudiar si estás por aquí molestando. Así que mueve tu trasero a otra parte, ¿quieres?

—¿Estuviste entrenando esta tarde? Por lo menos podrías haberte cambiado de ropa —Elsa enarcó una de sus finas cejas y miró con desaprobación el atuendo desarreglado del rubio—, a veces eres tan desalineado, Kristoff —inclinó la cabeza para olfatearlo sutilmente—, ¡agh! Y apuesto a que estuviste revolcándote de nuevo con Anna en esos sucios vestidores —arrugó su naricita con disgusto—. Es una zorra.

—¡Tú eres la zorra! —Kristoff la aferró del brazo y la obligó a bajarse del mesón— Ve arriba y ponte algo decente, pequeña mujerzuela —ordenó, mirando con desaprobación las pequeñas prendas de su pijama—, ¡y no molestes! Tenemos que estudiar. Si vuelves a interrumpirnos, voy a mojar a tu gato de nuevo —le dio un empujón hacia la puerta y Elsa le dirigió una helada mirada de desagrado.

Luego, se alejó de ahí con la nariz en alto, contoneando levemente sus caderas.

—Joder, esta mocosa está fuera de control —se quejó Kristoff, poniendo su libro en la mesa y bebiendo de su vaso de naranjada—, se ha puesto insoportable, ¡es culpa de mamá que le consiente todo! No veas como se pone cuando llega del colegio…

Hans dejó de prestarle atención, mirando discretamente el sitio por donde había desaparecido su hermanita. Todavía le parecía sentir el leve olor a flores que emanaba de ella.

* * *

Esa noche, no pudo parar de pensar en Elsa. En lo embriagante que era su perfume, la manera en que su pelo sedoso caía por su hombro, sus largas y esbeltas piernas, las insinuantes formas de sus pechos a través de la camiseta y en lo suave que se veía su piel…

El estirón le había sentado bien. Se había puesto preciosa. Y deseable.

Su mano se dirigió como por inercia hacia el bulto que comenzaba a crecer en sus pantalones, mientras en su mente rememoraba el instante en que se había inclinado delante de él. Con su firme trasero hacia arriba, delicioso y tentador…

Inevitablemente, su imaginación le llevó a visualizar a la muchacha con menos ropa, sin nada encima, pronunciando su nombre y adoptando posturas muy poco inocentes.

—Elsa… —suspiró, acelerando el movimiento de su mano mientras se perdía en sus pensamientos.

Se corrió copiosamente, con la respiración agitada y una incipiente preocupación. No podía meterse con la hermanita de su mejor amigo; todo mundo sabía que esa era una regla no escrita del código de hombres que se tenía que respetar.

Por no mencionar que Kristoff sería capaz de romperle todos los huesos, si acaso llegaba a tocarle un solo pelo a la adolescente. Podía quejarse de Elsa a cada rato, pero como cualquier hermano mayor, tenía un instinto de protección que superaba incluso a su relación de amigos y él no era precisamente alguien con quien conviniera joder.

Lo mejor, se dijo, sería olvidar esa sucia fantasía de colegial y seguir como si nada.

* * *

Pero mientras más se esforzaba por alejar de su cabeza la imagen de ensueño de la jovencita, más parecía esta perseguirlo, hasta en los momentos más absurdos. Lo peor era que no podía poner excusas para dejar de ir a casa de Kristoff, sin que este sospechara que pasaba algo, (y sentía ganas de golpearse en la cabeza al darse cuenta, de que realmente no quería ponerlas).

Pasar el tiempo en su hogar no era tampoco una opción, desde que había allí una docena de inútiles esperando a hacerle la vida imposible.

Así, tenía que hacer uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad cada vez que una silueta rubia entraba en su campo de visión, luciendo esos maravillosos y pequeños shorts que dejaban sus piernas al descubierto, sus coquetos vestidos veraniegos o el uniforme del prestigioso colegio privado al que asistía gracias a sus altas calificaciones, y cuya falda era más corta de lo que Hans suponía que estaba bien para una institución de élite.

—Entonces Hans, ¿sabes ya lo que harás después de terminar la escuela? —sentada al lado de su hijo en la sala de estar, Bulda Bjorgman miró con afecto al mencionado. Había estado comentando con orgullo acerca de la beca deportiva que Kristoff había obtenido para ingresar a la universidad— A un chico inteligente como tú no le faltarán opciones.

Detrás de ellos y en la cocina, Elsa sacó una paleta de limón de la nevera y comenzó a desenvolverla lentamente.

—Tengo un par de opciones, pero aún no me he decidido —Hans trató de enfocarse en la amable mujer regordeta frente a él, en vez de la muchacha, que era perfectamente visible desde su ángulo.

—¿De veras? ¿Y qué estudiarás? Algo de ciencia, supongo —habló Bulda, mientras su hijo se metía más palomitas de maíz en la boca con sus ojos puestos en el televisor.

Apoyándose contra el mesón sobre sus codos, Elsa fijó sus pupilas de zafiro en el pelirrojo y empezó a degustar su helado postre, primero con lamidas delicadas y luego, engullendo la punta de manera sugestiva. Sus redondos senos se proyectaban hacia arriba gracias a sus brazos cruzados y la posición en que se encontraba. La expresión de Hans se crispó de inmediato.

—Sí… sí, digo… ehm… la química me gusta… pero… pero también podría decantarme por música… no sé… —Bulda no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo a sus espaldas.

—Ah, no sabía que tuvieras gusto por la música.

—Algo… sé tocar el piano y el clarinete… —Hans tragó saliva, tenso.

Elsa había deslizado su boca sobre casi la mitad de la paleta, en un movimiento suave que envío escalofríos por su columna vertebral; ¿qué no le molestaba el frío?

—¡Quién lo diría! Eres toda una caja de sorpresas, muchacho.

Detrás de la mujer, Elsa sonrió inocentemente y le guiñó un ojo. Aquello iba a ser más difícil de lo que pensaba.

* * *

—¡¿Viste ese pase?! —Kristoff habló eufóricamente al dirigirse hacia él— ¡Aún no puedo creer que hayamos ganado! ¡Estamos a un paso de quedar como los mejores a nivel estatal!

Hans sonrió al escucharlo. El partido de esa tarde había sido uno de los más intensos de la escuela y aunque él no era muy fan del deporte, jamás se había perdido un solo encuentro para apoyar a su amigo. Ahora el campo había quedado vacío, a excepción de unas cuantas personas que como él, permanecían en las gradas.

—Todo gracias a ti, esta vez te luciste. Llevarás al equipo a ganar el campeonato.

—Je, bueno, me he estado esforzando —el blondo se llevó una mano a la nuca—, supongo que sí merezco algo de reconocimiento. Espero que el entrenador sepa recompensarme.

—Yo tengo una recompensa para ti —habló una vocecita justo por encima de ellos, en las gradas superiores—, está en mi casa.

Anna había dejado de mandar momentáneamente mensajes por WhatsApp para hablarle al rubio con una sonrisa perversa. Kristoff se mordió el labio inferior y volvió su atención al colorado, que de pronto estaba serio.

—¿No te molesta que no hagamos nada esta noche? Es que, tengo que…

—Sí, ya oí. Tendrás una noche ocupada con tu zorra.

—¡¿Qué fue lo que me dijiste?! —Anna chilló taladrándolo con sus ojos de aguamarina.

—Dije que eres una zorra —Hans volteó a verla severamente—, y de las peores.

—Oh —Anna volvió a ocuparse de mandar mensajes por su teléfono.

—Okeeeeey —Kristoff levantó una ceja al ver el extraño intercambio de palabras entre ambos—, bueno, pues nos vemos mañana supongo. Si no, te llamo para… ¡oh, mierda! —se palmeó la frente, como recordando algo— ¡El informe de química! Me olvide de enviarlo. Solo tengo hasta las ocho o Weselton me colgará.

—Entonces tendrás que volver a casa.

—Qué demonios… —musitó el muchacho.

Anna guardó su móvil y se apresuró a bajar, con la falda de su informe de porrista balanceándose, para entrelazar su brazo con el de él.

—¡Vámonos, Kristoff! Quiero hacerlo antes de que lleguen mis padres, solo tendremos la casa vacía hasta las nueve —tiró de él—, y después iremos al cine a ver esa película musical con Ryan Gosling —Kristoff torció la boca.

—Zorra —musitó Hans por lo bajo.

—Amigo, tienes que hacerme un favor. Ve a mi casa y envía ese informe por mí, ¿vale?

—¡¿Qué?! —Hans lo miró indignado— ¡No!

—¡Por favor, hermano! —le suplicó— Yo no tengo tiempo —Anna volvió a tirar de su brazo, impaciente.

—¡¿Es en serio?! ¡Qué carajo! —Hans arrugó el ceño— Oye, ¡no voy a hacer la tarea por ti!

—No tienes que hacerla, ya está escrito el informe. Solo te pido que lo envíes —insistió Kristoff—, conoces la contraseña de mi computadora. Te llevará dos minutos.

—Exacto, son dos minutos. No es como eso si te fuera a quitar mucho tiempo con tu mujerzuela. No me jodas.

Anna tomó el megáfono que usaba para animar al equipo junto con el resto de las porristas.

—¡A Kristoff le importa una mierda si son dos minutos o no, perra! ¡No quiere estar perdiendo más el tiempo con el Capitán Marica! —gritó a través del altavoz— ¡Capitán Maricaaaaaaaaa!

—Muérete —Hans la fulminó con la mirada.

—Escucha, es la primera vez que te pido esto; mi casa ni siquiera está lejos de aquí. Y hasta puedes quedarte un rato si quieres, para no tener que estar con tus hermanos —Kristoff le quitó suavemente la bocina a su novia—, mis padres y Elsa salieron el fin de semana a los fiordos, no regresarán hasta el domingo por la tarde. Entras, envías el informe, comes algo y te quedas a mirar la televisión hasta que se haga tarde. No hay problema, viejo —sacó las llaves de su domicilio—. Solo deja estas en el buzón.

—Joder —Hans puso los ojos en blanco, considerando la propuesta.

Después de todo, un rato a solas lejos de sus hermanos no estaba mal. Especialmente el viernes.

—¿Y quizá también puedas revisarlo antes de enviarlo? Ya sabes, para asegurarte de que todo esté en orden… ¿y corregir si ves algo mal?

Hans miró de manera sombría a su amigo y extendió una palma para recibir las llaves, dándole a entender que era mejor que se las entregara antes de arrepentirse.

—¡Gracias, hermano! Te debo una —Kristoff le sonrió antes de ser arrastrado por la chica pecosa—, ¡no olvides dejarlas en el buzón!

—¡Y tú no olvides usar protección con esa hobbit!

De espaldas a él y ya a varios metros de distancia, Anna levantó un brazo en el aire para mostrarle su dedo medio.

* * *

Hans no tuvo problemas para entrar en casa de los Bjorgman, que se encontraba silenciosa y vacía tal y como él le había indicado. Subió pesadamente a la habitación de Kristoff y encendió la computadora, escribiendo la ridícula contraseña que solo ambos sabían: _ReydelosRenos17_. Una vez dentro de su sesión, no le fue difícil localizar el dichoso informe de química, que para su alivio, no tenía tantos errores como pensaba.

Después de corregir el trabajo, ingresó en el correo del rubio para mandarlo a su odioso profesor y se dio por satisfecho. No era por abusar de la hospitalidad de su amigo, pero ya que estaba ahí, iba a tomarle la palabra. Bajaría a prepararse un buen emparedado y buscaría algo interesante en la televisión, quizá hasta tomara una siesta…

Un ruido a sus espaldas hizo que se sobresaltara con violencia. Uno de los trofeos de Kristoff había caído al suelo. Se volvió con el corazón en un puño y dos ojos amarillos lo miraron inquisitivamente.

Era un gato pequeño y de abundante pelaje blanco, que parecía mirarlo de forma hostil. Hans se relajó y soltó el aire que había estado conteniendo.

Debía tratarse de la mascota de Elsa.

—Fuera, gatito —dijo, haciéndole ademanes con la mano—, fuera.

El animal se quedó observándolo con sus pupilas fosforescentes que lo hacían sentir incómodo.

—Vamos gato, largo —ordenó con seriedad—. Márchate.

El felino emitió un maullido amenazador y Hans frunció el ceño, preocupado. Tal vez no se quedara después de todo.

En el pasillo, la puerta del baño se abrió dejando salir a una figura delgada y femenina. Elsa se acercó a la habitación de su hermano, envuelta en una toalla y con el pelo humedecido cayendo sobre sus hombros.

—¿Qué pasa ahí? —preguntó y luego emitió un grito ahogado al descubrir al pelirrojo— ¡Hans! ¿Qué haces aquí?

—¡Yo-lo siento! —exclamó él, alterado y mirando hacia otra parte— ¡Lo siento mucho! ¡No quise asustarte! Es que, Kristoff me pidió que viniera a enviar un informe suyo y… ¡no pensaba que hubiera a estar nadie! De haber sabido… l-lo lamento…

El corazón le latía desbocado. Maldito Kristoff, era la última vez que le hacía un favor. Ahora la rubia debía estar pensando lo peor de él.

Elsa rió por lo bajo y se agachó para tomar a su gato en brazos.

—Tú siempre estás haciéndole favores a él, no sabe la suerte que tiene —se volvió para colocar al animal fuera del dormitorio—, vete pequeñín, no molestes a Hans.

El gato le envió otra mirada de desconfianza al muchacho antes de alejarse con la cola en alto. Hans solo quería que se lo tragara la tierra.

— _Marshmallow_ no es muy amistoso con los desconocidos. Nunca te había visto durante las veces que venías a casa.

—De verdad, disculpa. No habría venido de saber que había alguien… oh, eso sonó mal.

—Iba a ir de viaje con mis padres, pero decidí quedarme de último minuto. Tengo un examen el lunes y necesito relajarme para estudiar —dijo ella—, estaba tomando un baño de tina —agregó, en un tono de voz que no quiso calificar de sugestivo.

Aquello explicaba porque no había escuchado ningún sonido de agua saliendo de la regadera.

—Tengo que irme —dijo Hans, odiando sentir como sus mejillas se encendían. Si permanecía un segundo más ahí, iba a perder todo rastro de cordura.

Elsa estaba tan cerca de él, desnuda, húmeda… tentadora…

—¿Cuál es el problema? —la adolescente levantó una de las comisuras de sus labios— Quédate, la pasaremos bien.

Hans tragó pesadamente.

—Podemos hablar, o ver una película, o… —Elsa comenzó a acercarse a él con pasos sigilosos—, hacer algo más… —su delicado índice se movió por el pecho del colorado y él la detuvo tomándola por la muñeca.

—¿D-de qué hablas? ¡Yo no…! N-no… —balbuceó bruscamente.

—Vamos Hans, no te hagas el tímido ahora. He visto como me miras —la jovencita redujo la distancia entre ambos, pegándose contra su cuerpo, pecho con pecho y enviándole una mirada felina—, ya no somos unos niñitos como para ignorar lo evidente.

—No sé de qué estás hablando.

—Si te preocupa mi hermano, no temas. Él no tiene por qué enterarse —Elsa elevó una mano juguetonamente hasta su rostro y le quitó las gafas, extendiendo el brazo para intentar mantenerlas fuera de su alcance.

—¡Qué dices! ¡Claro que me preocupa! Es mi amigo, maldición… no… ¡no es que esté pensando en hacer nada contigo! Eso no va a pasar.

—Te miras mucho más guapo sin anteojos, ¿lo sabes? —Elsa sonrió coquetamente, ignorando sus palabras.

—Mira, me tengo que ir… —el muchacho intentó arrebatarle las gafas sin éxito—, Elsa, por favor… no… demonios… —la blonda se pegó a su pecho sin vergüenza y él fue consciente de cada una de las curvas de su cuerpo, en contacto con su duro abdomen.

Vistos de cerca, los ojos de la rubia eran mucho más azules de lo que recordaba. Su piel, humedecida por el improvisado baño, resplandecía como alabastro ante la luz que se colaba por la ventana.

—Estás contento de verme, ¿eh? —ronroneó ella, al percibir la dureza que se había formado en su vientre bajo— Siempre me imaginé el instante en que estuviéramos solos…

La toalla cayó al suelo, en un movimiento tan suave y sutil, que Hans apenas y se dio cuenta del momento en que las pequeñas manos de la adolescente se habían desprendido de ella, dejando expuesta su figura a las hambrientas pupilas verdes, al volver a separarse para que la contemplara.

Como por inercia, sus ojos vagaron a lo largo de aquel cuerpo joven y perfecto, más bello de lo que había delirado tantas veces, en sus sueños más húmedos y perversos. El cuello de cisne, los pechos firmes y coronados por capullos rosados; no demasiado grandes, pero sí preciosamente proporcionados como para tentarlo con su sola visión. El vientre plano y sedoso, el triángulo de su intimidad, coronado por una ligera mata de vello rubio que incrementó el calor en su zona baja. Y esas hermosas, blancas, larguísimas piernas…

Hans contuvo la respiración y miró a la chica a los ojos. Elsa lo observaba con fijeza, los carnosos labios entreabiertos y una expresión vigilante en sus orbes de zafiro.

—Joder, eres tan hermosa… no… no debería… —pero lo hizo, una de sus manos se elevó para posarse sobre uno de los delicados senos de la platinada, que emitió un pequeño suspiró, permitiéndole acariciarla. La carne tierna y suave de la jovencita envío una descarga eléctrica por toda su columna vertebral. El pequeño pezón se erizó, endureciéndose cuando el pulgar masculino se movió en círculos sobre él.

Hans deslizó un brazo alrededor de la cintura de la muchacha y volvió a atraerla hacia él, queriendo sentir su calor. Elsa le rodeó el cuello con ambos brazos y sus bocas se encontraron, ávidas de un contacto que se morían por sentir hace días.

La lengua del cobrizo se abrió paso entre los labios de la blonda, quien jadeó gustosa ante la invasión. Jamás había sido besada de tal manera.

—No deberíamos estar haciendo esto —murmuró el cobrizo, en cuanto hizo un esfuerzo por despegarse de su boca.

—Pero yo quiero —repuso ella, igualmente sin respiración—, te quiero, Hans…

Aquellas palabras terminaron de mandar a la mierda toda su racionalidad. _"Lo siento, amigo"_ , pensó él para sus adentros. Había tratado de resistirse. Por Dios que había tratado.

Cayeron encima de la cama, enredados en los brazos del otro, jadeantes y compartiendo besos. Elsa arrojó los anteojos al suelo y le desabotonó la camisa con ímpetu, queriendo exponer la piel de durazno del joven. No estaba tan marcado como el de su hermano, que se ejercitaba en exceso, pero tampoco tenía un gramo de grasa. Las pecas surcaban sus hombros, sus abdominales y el duro vientre, que no podía dejar de acariciar.

Los labios de Hans se deslizaron desde su boca hasta su barbilla, trazando un camino húmedo en su clavícula y posicionándose en uno de sus pechos. Cuando sus dientes aferraron el pezón, ella se arqueó de placer.

El seno restante fue apresado por una de sus manos grandes y mientras sentía como él chupaba y mordisqueaba cada punto sensible de sus atributos, no pudo hacer más que gemir y arañarle la espalda con las uñas. Era mucho mejor que en todas las precoces fantasías que había tenido.

La mano restante del pelirrojo se posicionó entre sus piernas, sorprendiéndola. Hans ingresó uno, dos dedos dentro de su clítoris, y comenzó a moverse de una manera que la hizo temblar de pies a cabeza.

—¿Te gusta esto? —inquirió Hans con indecisión, sus ojos de jade oscurecidos por el deseo— ¿Quieres que pare?

Elsa negó con la cabeza, mordiéndose el labio. Estaba nerviosa, era la primera vez que tenía un contacto así con alguien; aunque hacía no mucho tiempo, desde que había llegado a cierta edad, fantaseaba con ser tocada por el apuesto mejor amigo de su hermano mayor. Le gustaba desde que era una niña.

De los dos, Hans parecía ser quien tenía mayor control sobre sus emociones, aunque estaba lejos de sentirse relajado. El deseo que sentía por la adolescente se lo estaba comiendo vivo y temía no resistir lo suficiente.

Solo en dos ocasiones había sostenido relaciones. La primera, había sido a los quince años. La novia de uno de sus hermanos, tres años mayor que él, lo había acorralado en una habitación de su casa, aprovechando la ausencia de su pareja. Y de alguna manera lo había convencido para estar juntos.

—Tu hermano no tiene porque enterarse. Te prometo que será muy especial —le había dicho ella, mientras se tumbaban en el sofá.

No había sido así. Al principio, como cualquier chico de su edad, había accedido por morbo, por curiosidad e incluso para desquitarse con su hermano; que al igual que los demás no lo trataba con un ápice de decencia. La experiencia no había sido terrible, pero tampoco placentera.

La segunda ocasión se había dado ese mismo verano, con su profesora de música. Había acudido a tomar un curso de verano para pianistas.

No paso demasiado tiempo antes de encontrarse siguiendo las instrucciones de aquella mujer madura, guapa y de generosas curvas, en una materia que no era precisamente musical. Nunca había estado con ninguna de su edad y no podía decir que tuviera ganas de repetir la anécdota; aunque había aprendido dos o tres cosas.

Sí que las había aprendido.

Debajo de él, Elsa se arqueó al sentir el roce de sus dedos contra la perla oculta entre su zona más recóndita, los sonidos de su boca incrementando en volumen y conduciéndolo inevitablemente a la perdición. La joven tenía un cuerpo exquisito, virgen y terso; tan distinto al de esas otras mujeres. Y Hans quería descubrir cada uno de los secretos que ocultaba.

Sus dientes tiraron levemente de un pezón y cuando la llevó a la cumbre con aquel movimiento de su mano, sus dedos se humedecieron de manera generosa con la esencia del placer de la muchacha.

Elsa respiraba agitadamente, con las mejillas arreboladas y el pelo revuelto en todas direcciones. Estaba hermosa y preparada para recibirlo.

Sin despegar sus orbes de los zafiros que lo observaban intensamente, se despojó de sus últimas prendas de ropa, dejando al descubierto una enorme erección. La adolescente abrió sus ojos como platos.

—Dios mío… qué grande es… —murmuró, sin poder apartar la vista de su masculinidad.

La punta se erguía increíblemente tensa ante la visión de su desnudez, con la cabeza hinchada y reluciente. Elsa se incorporó sobre sus codos y sintió como una oleada de temor, acompañada de una descarga eléctrica y cierto cosquilleo en sus partes, la recorría entera.

—Es… es m-muy grande… —miró, inocentemente, al cobrizo que no se perdía ni un ápice de sus movimientos—, ¿cabrá?

Hans liberó una risa grave, más confiado de lo que lo había visto hasta el momento.

—Vamos a averiguarlo —suavemente, la empujó para que volviera a recostarse en su posición original—, túmbate. No tengas miedo.

La rubia se tensó al sentir como posicionaba sus manos sobre sus muslos, separando sus piernas con algo de gentileza.

—Hazlo despacio —tartamudeó ella, cobrando consciencia por primera vez de lo que estaban a punto de hacer. Aquello era muy distinto de las provocaciones deliberadas o comentarios traviesos. Hans era más atrevido de lo que su introvertida fachada denotaba—, es mi primera vez —admitió, con algo de vergüenza.

El muchacho descendió para besarla a modo de tranquilizarla.

—Confía en mí —le pidió y Elsa no quiso saber nada más.

Cerró los ojos, impaciente por entregarse. Hans se adentró en ella con tanta delicadeza como le fue posible, luchando contra la urgencia de tomarla en una sola estocada, como su propio cuerpo le urgía a hacer. La blonda liberó un quejido y se aferró con fuerza a las sábanas.

Sabía que sería incómodo, pero no contaba con aquel palpitante dolor que empezaba a abrirse paso entre sus piernas.

—Tranquila —dijo él—, pasará, descuida… —Elsa apretó los dientes.

Sintió como su miembro, más grande de lo que había creído, se friccionaba contra sus paredes cálidas y estrechas, ocasionándole una sensación que le hizo desear retroceder. Dolía demasiado.

—H-Hans… —murmuró, con la voz entrecortada.

Por fin, el joven rompió esa barrera que delimitaba su inocencia y Elsa soltó un agudo lamento, al tiempo que era consciente de la virilidad del pelirrojo inundando cada rincón de su intimidad. Caliente, vigoroso…

Hans besó el pómulo de la chica, saboreando las lágrimas tibias que humedecían la mejilla de alabastro. Elsa era tan estrecha, tan pura. Nunca antes experimentado una sensación como la que lo inundaba al estar con ella. No quería desprenderse de ese momento. Su olor lo estaba volviendo loco.

Lentamente, comenzó a moverse, tras sentir las piernas de la platinada envolviendo tímidamente su cintura y luego sus hombros con los brazos.

—¿Te estoy lastimando?

—Solo un poco —Elsa se mordió el labio—, pero no te detengas. Quiero sentirte completo.

No tuvo que repetírselo dos veces. Con todo el cuidado que le fue posible, incrementó gradualmente sus embestidas, moviendo las caderas de manera lenta y disfrutando del roce del clítoris de la muchacha cada vez que volvía a adentrarse.

—Elsa… Elsa… —la rubia creyó desfallecer cuando Hans pronunció su nombre, en medio de jadeos y del delicioso vaivén que ahora sacudía su cuerpo. Y ella también suspiró el suyo, ansiando sentirlo cerca, a pesar del dolor punzante que prevalecía sobre el primitivo placer de sus estocadas.

Pero no importaba, porque estaba con él. Quería estarlo siempre.

Cuando alcanzaron el clímax, la habitación y todo lo que los rodeaba cesó de existir por un segundo que pareció eterno. Hans se derramó en su interior copiosamente y ella tembló de satisfacción al sentirlo.

Lánguido, se deslizo fuera del cuerpo de Elsa y se tumbó a su lado, con la vista fija en el precioso rostro de la joven. Sus azules ojos tenían la mirada perdida en el techo, como si aún no saliera del éxtasis que habían compartido. Mirándola así, le pareció más bella que nunca.

Elsa cerró los ojos adormecida, cuando sintió como el cobrizo besaba su sien.

Apenas podía creer lo que había ocurrido. Hans le había hecho el amor por primera vez. Sobre la cama de su hermano. Había sido fantástico.

Cuando el muchacho la encerró entre sus brazos, no se negó. Unieron sus labios en un sinfín de besos, menos apasionados que los que habían sostenido anteriormente, sintiendo cada parte del otro.

—Sabes que tu hermano va a matarme si se llega a enterar de esto, ¿no?

Ella se encogió de hombros y sonrió como quien acababa de cometer una travesura.

—A partir de hoy tendrás que escoger entre él o yo —mordió el lóbulo de su oreja—, y no creo que te atrevas a decepcionarme.

Hans la vio levantar de nuevo las comisuras de sus labios, con la misma perversidad de antes y supo que estaba perdido. Lo tenía en la palma de su mano.

* * *

 **Nota de autor:**

Sábado de Helsa sabrosón. 7u7

Siempre quise darle a Hans un papel un poco más tímido, así como de nerd, mientras la rubia se volvía un poco más lanzada. Todos sabemos que Elsa es un personaje demasiado sexy como para quedarse así de tranquila, y más teniendo a semejante hombre cerca. ¿O ustedes qué piensan?

 _Ana briefs:_ Precioso y perfecto, es justamente lo que el Helsa es. Gracias por disfrutar de esta suculencia, jajaja.

 _Guest:_ ¿Y quién no sería adicta a este par? ¡Son lo máximo! :D

 _Carol:_ ¿Verdad que si le queda lo dominante a nuestro pelirrojo? Y Elsa es tan dulce que no le niega nada, (al menos en mis fics no xD). ¡Gracias por estar al pendiente!

 _Guest:_ Muy buena tu idea, me parece que me improvisaré algo así, porque Hans como sirviente es algo muy, muy sensual. :3

 _VoodooHappy:_ ¡Volví! Jajajaja, descuida, tengo demasiadas cosas en las que pensar pero ya sabes, algo picosito con esta parejita no está mal de tanto en tanto. xD Ah sí, Elsa es tan pura e inocente tanto en Frozen Fever como en Frozen. ¿Qué pensaría Mickey si supiera lo que hago con ella en esta sección? De seguro me patearía el culo con esos enormes zapatos amarillos que tiene. D:

 _Guest:_ Me parece que el fandom está resucitando, poco a poco. ¡Hay que mantener el espíritu Helsa! n.n

El siguiente lemmon, a pedido de la mayoría, será Elsa dominatrix en su castillo de hielo. Nuestro rojito va a recibir lo que se merece, prepárense amiguis. e.e


	3. Sirviendo a Su Majestad

ADVERTENCIA: Contenido explícito y súper suculento. En serio.

 **Disclaimer: Ni Frozen ni sus personajes me pertenecen, y sé que Mickey tampoco me los prestaría para hacer escenas tan sexys como estas, (pero igual las hago). :(**

* * *

`•.¸¸.•´❉ •• **Iceburns Lemmons** •• ❉ `•.¸¸.•´

 **3**

 **Sirviendo a Su Majestad**

* * *

Al principio la situación había sido incómoda para ambos. La última persona a la que Elsa hubiera querido ver, en su nueva posición como soberana de Arendelle, era precisamente al hombre que había estado a punto de asesinarla para arrebatarle su trono. Pero como reina que era, pronto comprendería que en cuestiones de diplomacia y comercio poco importaban las rencillas pasadas.

Ella no podía darse el lujo de perder a las Islas del Sur como socio comercial; en especial después del invierno repentino que había asolado buena parte de las cosechas de sus súbditos. Y si para ello tenía que aceptar las condiciones del mayor de la progenie de los Westergaard, lo haría sin poner resistencia.

El actual rey sureño había dispuesto que su hermano menor pagara las faltas cometidas, colocándose exclusivamente al servicio de la Reina de las Nieves. Nada como el trabajo duro y la falta de privilegios para escarmentar como era debido.

Usted puede hacer lo que le plazca con él, Su Excelencia; le dijo por carta el monarca, en un afán que más que aparentar conciliación, parecía ansia por humillar a su congénere.

Así pues, Hans pasó a ser parte de la servidumbre de palacio y día con día hubieron de acostumbrarse a su presencia, callada y rencorosa. El príncipe se encargaba de asistirla en todo tipo de tareas personales. Desde limpiar sus zapatos hasta ordenar su despacho, servir el té o asear sus aposentos. Nunca osaba quejarse, pero Elsa podía sentir todo el odio que le profesaba en cada mirada, a las cuales ella respondía con una expresión de hielo.

Entre los dos, se había instalado una secreta tensión que juraba, podría ser cortada con un cuchillo. La muchacha solamente se preguntaba cuanto más resistiría él antes de estallar.

Esa tarde le vio ingresar a su estudio como de costumbre, transportando el fino servicio de té, con la vajilla de plata y la humeante infusión de jazmines que obraba maravillas al relajarla. Unas cuantas pastitas reposaban en un plato al lado de la tetera.

—Su té, Majestad —le dijo el pelirrojo monótonamente, al tiempo que se inclinaba para colocar la bandeja en la mesita de centro.

Elsa se levantó de su lugar y acudió a sentarse en la diminuta sala adyacente, aun sosteniendo una misiva en sus manos. Su vestido otoñal era de un suave color lila, que realzaba maravillosamente el color de su piel y su pelo. El joven le sirvió una taza y se la acercó, sin poder evitar que su mirada se paseara por la clavícula y el inicio de los pechos de la rubia.

El escote de su prenda era más amplio que de costumbre. Había un pequeñísimo lunar encima del seno izquierdo y blanco como la porcelana, y un par de ondas platinadas, que escapaban del moño que lucía Elsa ese día, lo acariciaban de manera sugerente.

Tragó saliva y escuchó la voz de la soberana como un eco lejano.

—¿Disculpe? —inquirió, retirando la vista con azoramiento.

Elsa lo miraba con su acostumbrada frialdad.

—Te pregunté si habían llegado ya las telas de Damasco. Anna las necesita antes de viajar.

—N-no, yo… preguntaré a Kai de inmediato —respondió él, enderezando su postura como por acto reflejo—. Con su permiso.

Salió, más apurado que de costumbre y con un rubor ligerísimo inundando sus mejillas. Elsa enarcó una de sus cejas. Se había dado cuenta perfectamente del modo en que la miraba y no era la primera vez. Últimamente se había permitido usar vestidos menos conservadores para probar su punto, intrigada por la descarada observación de su mayordomo.

Debería sentirse molesta e indignada por estar al tanto de sus poco disimulados fisgoneos, pero con gran sorpresa, había descubierto que no le importaba.

De hecho, era todo lo contrario.

La joven se mordió el labio inferior con morbo. Una cosa era que Hans la mirara, más ella tampoco había podido dejar de notar ciertos detalles, como la forma en que sus hombros se ensanchaban con la elegante chaquetilla del uniforme, lo largas y musculosas que eran sus piernas o el modo en que sus pantalones se ajustaban en torno a los muslos, y más debajo de la cadera…

Bufó, molesta y dejó su bebida sobre la mesa. La situación era ridícula y malsana, más no podía evitarlo. Había algo tan excitante en la idea de estar a solas con Hans, permitir que la mirara y fuera útil para algo más que llevarle el té.

Ya no cabía duda, allí pasaba algo a lo que tendrían que ponerle fin cuanto antes, y más valía que lo hiciera si quería volver a concentrarse en lo que era relevante.

Era la reina después de todo y si alguien iba a zanjar la situación, sería ella.

* * *

Tras la partida de la princesa Anna en compañía de su reciente marido al país de Corona, Hans pudo finalmente pudo sentirse un poco más a sus anchas. Si bien no había trabado amistad con el resto de los criados, todos lo trataban con cordialidad, a diferencia de la hermana de Su Majestad, que no perdía ninguna oportunidad para incordiarlo o encargarle las tareas más humillantes.

Su rencor, a estas alturas de la situación, había pasado a ser sencillamente patético. ¿Había ganado al final, qué no? Y tampoco había tardado en olvidarlo con la compañía de ese tosco y rubio montañés, de modo que, ¿qué más esperaba?

Aquella mañana no obstante, se había equivocado si creía que tendría por fin un respiro entre las paredes de palacio.

—Su Majestad te espera en su habitación —le comunicó el ama de llaves, Gerda, con una expresión neutral en sus facciones—, requiere agua para su baño.

—¿Qué? —Hans frunció el ceño.

Aunque él se encargaba de la mayoría de sus necesidades, lo referente a su baño y arreglo personal seguía siendo responsabilidad de su doncella. Más la anciana no aceptaría ni un reclamo más por respuesta.

La vio desaparecer por el pasillo, con un semblante indescifrable y se dispuso a subir un balde con agua tibia hasta el dormitorio de Elsa.

La estancia, rodeada por paredes azules y muebles en blanco, lo recibió en completo silencio. La puerta que daba al baño, cubierto con lozas de marfil, se encontraba semiabierta. Sintió un nudo en el estómago y una extraña excitación. Pidió permiso para pasar y escuchó la voz de la muchacha, instándolo a que entrara.

Hans ingreso con extremada cautela. Nada en el mundo lo habría preparado para lo que vio a continuación.

Elsa se encontraba sumergida en la espaciosa bañera con forma de cisne, que emanaba de sí un intenso aroma a flores. El mismo que sentía todas las mañanas, al presentarse en su despacho. Su blonda cabellera estaba recogida en un descuidado y seductor moño alto, dejando a la vista su delicado cuello de alabastro. Los rayos del sol se filtraban por una ventana y daban de lleno contra su silueta, haciéndola ver más preciosa que nunca.

Sumamente tentadora…

—¿Qué estás esperando? —la melodiosa voz de la soberana lo sacó de su ensoñación— Necesito el agua aquí.

No se atrevió a replicar, ni a pedir ninguna explicación. Simplemente acató la orden, como hipnotizado por aquellos ojos que se mantenían fríos como glaciares. Elsa ocultó una sonrisa de lado al notar como su sirviente, ya sin el menor recato, paseaba sus irises verdes por la delineada figura que se vislumbraba debajo del agua.

El balde fue vaciado en la tina, interrumpiendo momentáneamente los fractales congelados que se habían formado en la superficie.

Hans no podía despegar sus ojos del cuerpo de la chica, más bello de lo que muchas veces había imaginado. Con los pechos perfectamente redondeados y los botones rosados que se erguían encima de ellos, el vientre plano, la diminuta cintura y ese lugar recóndito entre sus esbeltas piernas. Un calor insoportable se apoderó de él.

Alguna vez había pensado en Elsa como una criatura fría pero hermosa, atrayente más incapaz de inspirar algo más que no fuera una superficial admiración.

Cuan equivocado había estado.

Estando allí, de pie ante aquel cuerpo inmaculado, le pareció que de pronto se encontraba delante de una diosa. Hans había estado con varias mujeres en su vida, pero ninguna se comparaba con la visión que presenciaba en ese momento.

Tan etérea como inalcanzable.

Elsa dejó escapar un suspiro de satisfacción y se hundió más en la bañera. Luego le ordenó que le enjabonara la espalda. Él obedeció, todavía sintiéndose como en trance. Sus grandes manos acariciaron los hombros, la espalda y la clavícula de la muchacha, rozando el comienzo de su busto temerariamente, más ella nunca hizo amago de detenerlo. Parecía satisfecha y el príncipe, por un momento, creyó estar tocando el cielo.

Los minutos parecieron transcurrir más deprisa de lo normal.

Cuando Elsa por fin se puso de pie, pudo apreciar aquella delicada silueta en todo su esplendor y por primera vez desde que estaba lejos de casa, se sintió feliz de estar a su servicio. Aquel cuerpo era una obra de arte, demasiado bello como para pensar en ser tocado por las manos impuras de cualquier mortal.

Raudo, extendió una mano para ofrecerle apoyo y ella salió del agua alzando la barbilla con altivez, como si no le importara su desnudez ni la delgada barrera que acababan de traspasar. Estaban en medio de un juego y ella era quien ponía las reglas.

—Mi bata —ordenó, con voz autoritaria.

Hans tomó la prenda de seda que descansaba en un taburete cercano y lo deslizo por los brazos de la soberana, anudándolo en la cintura, sin atreverse a echar otro vistazo a su intimidad. Ella no podía saber todo lo que le estaba provocando.

La vio mirarlo de reojo con condescendencia, para luego salir con aire grácil del cuarto de baño, con él siguiéndola como un falderillo. Se sentó frente a su tocador y no hizo falta ni preguntar cuando tomó el cepillo, y se lo extendió con petulancia.

Los largos mechones de su cabellera fueron desenredados con cuidado por las manos del bermejo, casi como si temiera lastimarla.

De pronto, había tomado consciencia de cuan frágil y perfecta era la Reina de las Nieves, como un costoso ornamento al que uno habría de tratar con la mayor delicadeza, en aras de conservarlo. Elsa solo se merecía lo mejor y ahora, él sentía una enfermiza necesidad por cuidarla, por complacerla. Por darle gusto en todo lo que deseara.

Todo con tal de que le permitiera seguir apreciando el maravilloso espectáculo que era ella misma.

—Desde hoy en adelante, te encargarás de las funciones de mi doncella —le informó Elsa, arrogantemente—, tendrás que levantarte con el sol para traer mi desayuno. Después me ayudarás con mi baño y me vestirás. Y ten muy presente que no tolero las equivocaciones. ¿Ha quedado claro?

Sus ojos azules lo examinaron a través del espejo, buscando la más mínima muestra de confusión o inconformidad. En lugar de eso, se topó con una mirada distinta, turbada y anhelante. Y eso le gustó.

—Será un placer, Su Majestad.

Esta vez, Elsa sonrió con suficiencia delante de su reflejo. Parecía que iba a poder sacar más provecho de aquella situación de lo que se imaginaba.

* * *

Hans desabrochó lentamente los corchetes del vestido esmeralda que la reina había usado ese día. La enagua transparente y la piel inmaculada de su espalda aparecieron al instante, robándole un suspiro.

Con cuidado retiró la vestimenta, dejando a la muchacha únicamente en sus prendas interiores. El camisón de satén azul ya estaba dispuesto sobre la cama.

Elsa lo miró por encima de su hombro, displicente.

—Quítame la enagua. Hace demasiado calor aquí.

Hans tragó en seco y se apresuró a cumplir con la demanda. La vio alzar los brazos grácilmente y tomó la prenda por los tirantes, para sacarla por sobre su cabeza. Ahora no tenía más que las braguitas de seda, mucho más cortas de lo que dictaba la moda de la época, pues solo abarcaban medio muslo.

Pronto, la joven le indicó que las retirara también y él lo hizo con dedos temblorosos. La visión de su desnudez a diario se estaba convirtiendo en una cruel y deliciosa tortura.

Presuroso, tomó el camisón de dormir y lo deslizo sobre su cuerpo de marfil antes de que siguiera hechizándolo en silencio. Iba a pasar otra larga noche en vela, a causa de los pensamientos lujuriosos que lo atormentaban.

—Has sido un asistente muy servicial, Hans —dijo la monarca con sorna—. Mereces un premio.

La platinada enredó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su mayordomo, en un movimiento tan repentino como impropio de ella. Cuando Hans sintió aquellos labios fríos rozando los suyos, supo que estaba perdido. Elsa se apoderó de su boca lentamente, profundizando el beso a medida que el pelirrojo le correspondía, anhelante. Su lengua envolvió la suya en un impulso húmedo, que envío una descarga eléctrica por toda su espina dorsal.

Ahora él podía sentir como el delicado cuerpo de la soberana se apretaba contra el suyo, sus redondos senos a través de la delgada tela de la enagua en contacto con su camisa, tan duros que podía sentir la rigidez de sus pezones, y sus muslos suaves despertando peligrosamente su virilidad.

Hans aferró la pequeña cintura con sus brazos e intentó tomar el control del beso. Ahora sus manos se movían raudas por la figura de su ama, acariciando sus glúteos y sus costados, rozando los pechos y su larga melena trenzada…

¡PLAF!

Apenas si fue consciente de como Elsa se separaba de él y le plantaba una bofetada que resonó por toda la habitación. Su rostro se ladeó violentamente a un costado. La mejilla le ardía. Por un instante se quedó en shock, tan inmóvil que ni siquiera era capaz de llevarse la mano al rostro.

Elsa lo miraba con más frialdad que nunca.

—¿Dije acaso que podías tocarme? —le espetó, haciendo que la mirara con timidez— ¡Contéstame!

—No.

¿Qué le pasaba? Nunca en su vida había dejado que ninguna mujer le hablara así, sin embargo ahí estaba, estático, sintiéndose como un niño delante de aquella. Elsa se miraba tan majestuosa, tan divina; y él se sentía tan insignificante a su lado. Con horror, se dio cuenta de que no soportaba la idea de desafiarla.

—¡Así es! —la joven lo tomó de la mandíbula, enterrándole las uñas en las mejillas y lo obligó a sostenerle la mirada— ¡No vas a tocarme a menos que yo te lo permita! Tú no estás aquí para jugar conmigo, ¡estás para complacerme! ¿Ha quedado claro?

—Sí, Excelencia —musitó en voz baja—, le ruego que me disculpe.

—Nunca vuelvas a tocarme, a menos que yo te lo ordene —siseó Elsa.

Hans asintió con la cabeza, temblando. Sentía un frío que de pronto le calaba hasta los huesos.

La blonda lo soltó y alzo una de las comisuras de sus labios con suficiencia. Luego volvió a besarlo, tirando con una mano de sus cabellos y mordiendo su labio inferior. Lo beso en la mandíbula y se desplazó hasta su cuello, chupando y mordisqueando la piel del pelirrojo, hasta dejar uno que otro moretón. Sus manos exploraban debajo de la camisa masculina y le clavaban las uñas en la espalda.

Hans se quedó inmóvil, haciendo un esfuerzo por controlar sus manos y estremeciéndose de frío y de placer.

De pronto pensó que podría acostumbrarse al dolor, a ser no más que un mero juguete, por la recompensa de sentir los labios de Su Majestad y sus pequeñas manos obrando maravillas en su cuerpo.

* * *

Los sensuales encuentros entre la reina y su mayordomo se prolongaron con rapidez, conforme fueron pasando los días. Nadie decía una palabra en palacio, pero Hans estaba seguro de que sospechaban, si no es que estaban ya al tanto de lo que ocurría. Buena cosa era que esos lacayos supieran mantenerse fuera de los asuntos de Su Majestad. Ahora él estaba muy por encima de ellos.

Era el único que había tenido el privilegio de ver a Elsa en todo su esplendor, el único con quien ella se complacía y él único en sentir sus labios y su piel…

La única idea que lo atormentaba era el regreso de su hermana, cuyo viaje en Corona afortunadamente se había prolongado, pero no hacía más que preguntarse por cuanto tiempo. Odiaba la idea de separarse de Elsa y que las cosas volvieran a ser como antaño. Ella era el aire que respiraba, su razón para levantarse cada mañana y ponerse a su servicio.

Incluso cuando se molestaba y le hacía daño con las uñas, o le propinaba un bofetón o le lanzaba una ráfaga de hielo; incluso en esas ocasiones la amaba con una necesidad enfermiza, que hacía meses no se habría imaginado que podría llegar a sentir.

Estar tanto tiempo conviviendo con esa hechicera lo había vuelto loco. Y no le importaba.

Por eso, no oso ni preguntar cuál era la razón de por la que se dirigían a la montaña del norte para pasar un par de días fuera de palacio. Elsa había dicho a la servidumbre que necesitaba un descanso lejos de sus deberes, más él sospechaba que debajo de esa explicación, se ocultaba un motivo mucho más significante. De lo contrario, no le habría ordenado que la acompañara.

El palacio de hielo estaba tan magnífico como lo recordaba. Los poderes de Elsa eran realmente asombrosos. La construcción se encontraba completamente vacía.

Hans no comprendía realmente hasta donde quería llegar ella con aquel juego, ni si esperaba conseguir de él algo más que un servidor discreto y atractivo para saciar sus necesidades sexuales. Solo estaba seguro de una cosa: tendría que disfrutarlo tanto como durara, porque algún día la joven habría de cansarse de él y buscar a alguien que estuviera a su altura.

Intentaba no pensar demasiado en esa posibilidad, que le hería de un modo insospechadamente doloroso. Elsa había sido muy clara con él, estaba allí para servir y no podría contentarse con más que eso.

Por eso, cuando la vio descender por la escalinata de cristal, usando solamente una larga túnica transparente con fractales de hielo que insinuaban su desnudez, apartó todo pensamiento de su mente y se concentró en ese único momento. Estaban solos y él estaba listo para complacer a Su Majestad como no lo había hecho hasta entonces.

Elsa se acercó a él con andar felino y envolvió su cuello con sus brazos.

—Sabes por qué estamos aquí, ¿no es cierto? —murmuró, mordisqueando el lóbulo de su oreja.

Hans contuvo un suspiro, sabiendo que ella lo castigaría si mostraba la menor reacción de placer. En el fondo, la muchacha era una narcisista. Solo se preocupaba por su propio disfrute. Estaba bien, para eso estaba él ahí.

—Lo intuyo, Majestad.

—No trates de guardar el decoro. Sé muy bien que no eres un ingenuo —besó brevemente su cuello, disfrutando del estremecimiento que en vano intentó esconder. Le encantaba saberse tan poderosa—. Desnúdate —demandó con voz cortante.

No tuvo que pedírselo dos veces. Se sacó la camisa al instante y desabrocho sus pantalones. Hans se sintió ansioso, expectante, desconcertado y molesto al mismo tiempo. Porque no se suponía que se sintiera como un chiquillo que recién conocía los placeres carnales, cuando no era así. Había desflorado ya a varias mujeres, nobles y humildes, en plena flor de la juventud y algunas en la cima de su madurez, y bien sabía que la reina era virgen, a pesar de la seguridad en sus acercamientos. Sin embargo no podía evitarlo. Ella era tan hermosa, tan pura…

Elsa recorrió el cuerpo del príncipe con ojos ávidos y calculadores. Poseía una complexión delgada pero musculosa, ni un gramo de grasa a la vista. Sus hombros estaban surcados por pecas y sus brazos eran firmes y torneados, tal y como se insinuaba bajo la ropa. Hacía tanto tiempo que quería probar lo que era estar íntimamente con un hombre.

Que mejor manera de hacerlo que teniendo el control.

Se fijó en la línea de vello rojizo que se perdía en la ropa interior del bermejo, insinuando un bulto de gran tamaño. No tuvo dilación en meter su pequeña mano y aferrarlo con propiedad, provocando que un gemido incontenible y excitado brotara de los labios masculinos. Su miembro estaba enorme y henchido, las paredes palpitantes y calientes contrastaban contra el frío de su palma.

Elsa se humedeció y se mordió el labio inferior, mientras Hans clavaba la vista en su boca con las pupilas oscurecidas.

Ya no aguantaba más, tenía que tomarla ahí mismo o desfallecería.

—Quieto —murmuró Elsa, como si acabara de leerle el pensamiento y presintiendo el movimiento de sus manos, que morían por atrapar esa cintura de avispa—. Primero, voy yo.

Y sin más dilación, lo besó provocativamente, acariciando su virilidad en toda su longitud y urgiéndolo a desprenderse con más rapidez de los pantalones.

Sus lenguas se enzarzaban furiosas con tensión contenida. Hans apretó los puños hasta hacerse daño, recordándose que no podía tocarla. Cuantas ganas tenía de aprisionar sus muñecas y apresarla contra el suelo, encerrarla bajo su propio cuerpo y penetrarla una y otra vez, hasta saciar ese deseo que lo venía consumiendo desde hacía semanas.

—Tócame —susurró Elsa finalmente, despegándose un par de milímetros de su boca y mordisqueando su labio inferior.

El pelirrojo no se demoró en hacer uso de su nuevo privilegio. Sus palmas se movieron raudas hasta los senos de la chica, redondos y pequeños, perfectos para sus manos de hombre. Movió su pulgar en torno a un pezón y la tela de la túnica se derritió dejando su piel al descubierto.

Elsa gimió en medio del masaje y bajó por su clavícula, mordisqueando su cuello.

—Vas a matarme de placer —la escuchó murmurar y entonces una sonrisa presuntuosa, la que hace tiempo creía extraviada en él, afloró en su rostro.

—Mi deber es servir a mi reina —apretó el pezón restante con más fuerza—, me place esforzarme por cumplir con tal obligación.

—Pues es lo menos que puedes hacer —le espetó, mordiendo esta vez su hombro con más fuerza y soltando su miembro, a esas alturas notoriamente rígido.

Hans sintió un tirón en sus cabellos y a continuación, como su cabeza era alejada de la de su ama para ser hundida en su busto. La sensación de la suave piel de sus senos contra su áspera cara, era gloriosa. Casi como por inercia, sus labios se dirigieron a apoderarse de un erecto pezón al tiempo que su mano continuaba masajeando el capullo restante.

Elsa gimoteaba ahora de manera incontrolable, agitada ante aquellos dientes y aquella lengua que mordían, chupaban y endurecían aún más sus pechos. Era delicioso, delicioso sentir al príncipe de una manera tan íntima.

No supo el momento en que terminaron tendidos en el suelo, con él encima de ella y su boca obrando maravillas en su pecho, su diminuto ombligo y sus caderas. Sin pensarlo, abrió las piernas y Hans besó el interior de sus muslos, deslizándose a lo largo de sus espinillas y las pantorrillas de muñeca.

Apenas y podía creer que el cuerpo de la soberana careciera de imperfecciones. Todo en ella parecía hecho a medida, tan dotado de hermosura que parecía irreal.

Y él ardía de deseo por introducirse en ella de una maldita vez, su miembro estaba a punto de estallar. Pero no, debía resistir un poco más, por el placer de su reina. Si hacía bien aquella tarea, la recompensa sería enorme.

—Arrodíllate —dijo ella.

Hans levantó la cabeza para observarla con extrañeza.

—¿No me escuchaste? —las pupilas de la rubia brillaban peligrosa— ¡De rodillas!

Hans acató la orden. Un trono de hielo se materializó frente a sí y la muchacha tomó asiento, con toda la arrogancia que solo su título le podía conceder. Sus piernas volvieron a separarse exponiendo su intimidad, delicada y abierta como un capullo de flor.

—Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer —le espetó Elsa y la sangre se le agolpó en las mejillas.

Sus labios se apoderaron de la femineidad de la doncella, que echó la cabeza hacia atrás suspirando incontrolablemente, ante el asalto de su lengua y sus dedos. Elsa era deliciosa, fría e irresistible. Quería probarla a todas horas, en todo lugar. El puño de la muchacha se cerró en torno a su cabellera (empezaba a gustarle demasiado hacer eso), para exigirle que acrecentara el ritmo, al borde del primer orgasmo.

Cuando Elsa se corrió y su esencia se derramó entre sus muslos y el asiento del trono, él no perdió la menor oportunidad de saborearla como si estuviera degustando el mejor manjar del mundo. Y vaya que así era.

Su Majestad era deliciosa de pies a cabeza.

Por un momento, Elsa permaneció rendida, con la respiración entrecortada y la mirada perdida, presa del más absoluto placer. Él no quiso esperar más tiempo. Se incorporó para inclinarse sobre el trono y la tomó del talle, listo para apagar ese fuego que lo estaba devorando.

La blonda se tensó. Hans se sobresaltó cuando una filosa estalactita de hielo surgió de la silla, apuntando directamente a su garganta. Podía sentir la punta del estilete a punto de perforarle la piel.

—¡¿Qué te dije acerca de tocarme sin mi permiso?! —ladró la reina, fulminándolo con la mirada.

Podía jurar que lucía la misma expresión asesina que mostrara con sus hombres, cuando meses atrás, habían acudido a capturarla a la montaña.

Los ojos del joven no podían mostrar más desesperación.

—Por favor, Elsa —suplicó, aun sintiendo el dolor de su erección. La amenaza del hielo, lejos de calmarlo, no había hecho más que incrementar su excitación—, Su Majestad, ¡la necesito! —clamó, fuera de sí.

Si no la tenía en ese mismo instante, dejaría las precauciones de lado y no le importarían ni su vida, ni los peligros a los que se estaba exponiendo. Saciaría esa sed que lo atormentaba, con o sin su consentimiento. Usaría su fuerza para obtenerla si era necesario. Elsa debía ser suya a como dé lugar.

—¡Suéltame! —la muchacha lo abofeteó o lo empujó lejos de si, liberándose de su abrazo— ¡Tú no estás aquí para demandar! ¡Vienes para servirme! ¡¿Qué parte no te ha quedado clara de eso?!

Hans se tocó la mejilla lastimada y la miró con rabia, maldiciéndola para sus adentros. Por ser tan hermosa, por ser tan increíblemente tentadora e inalcanzable. Pero no había llegado tan lejos como para resignarse; si no le dejaba otra opción, la forzaría aunque se arriesgara a morir atravesado por el hielo.

Elsa le devolvió la mirada desafiante. Y entonces, cuando estaba a punto de volver hacia ella, habló.

—Aquí no —dijo con prepotencia—, llévame a mi habitación.

La ira de Hans disminuyó lentamente. Decidido, tomó a la reina entre sus brazos y ascendió por la escalera de hielo, donde una cama cristalina con dosel y pieles blancas les estaba esperando.

Tendió a Elsa sobre la misma y después de que ella le diera un asentimiento, se colocó encima de ella, disfrutando de la manera en que su pequeña figura era apresada bajo la suya, alta y fornida. Cada parte de su cuerpo encajaba a la perfección entre las suyas, como si estuviera hecha para él.

Se besaron, frenéticamente y con todo el resentimiento que se habían estado guardando durante meses. Elsa sintió la enorme erección del bermejo contra sus muslos y el corazón le latió fuertemente.

Se despegó de los labios de Hans y sujetándole el rostro entre sus manos, lo obligó a mirarla a la cara.

—¿Me deseas?

—Más que a nada en el mundo —respondió él y pudo constatar, por el anhelo en su mirada, que era cierto.

No podía pedir una mejor venganza que el tenerlo entre sus redes.

—Pues suplícame.

—¿Qué? —las pupilas verdosas del príncipe se clavaron en ella con renovada indignación.

—Quiero que me supliques —Elsa sonrió prepotentemente, consciente y encantada del efecto que tenía sobre el príncipe—. Si quieres tenerme, debes demostrarlo.

La chica contuvo un grito ahogado cuando de improviso, sus delgadas muñecas fueron apresadas por una de las manazas de su sirviente, y colocadas firmemente encima de su cabeza. Hans había esperado demasiado tiempo, demasiado como para humillarse más.

—O podría demostrártelo de otra manera, aquí, ahora mismo —amenazó él; los ojos oscurecidos de puro deseo.

Su descarada osadía, en lugar de enfadarla, la excitó de sobremanera pero no podía dejar que fuera tan fácil. Haciendo uso de sus poderes, logró conjurar una ráfaga helada que lo expulsó de encima suyo y lo tumbó de lado en la cama. Dominantemente, Elsa se sentó a horcajadas sobre él, aferrando su masculinidad. Una barrera de hielo se encargó de sujetar las manos del joven a la cabecera.

—Suplícame —repitió ella, jugando con su erección.

Hans gimoteó. Esa mujer lo iba a terminar matando. Elsa aplicó más presión a su miembro.

—¡Suplícame!

—Por favor…

—¡No te escucho! —Elsa lamió la punta de su virilidad y él sintió un espasmo.

—Ah… por favor, Su Majestad —se rindió él—, se lo suplico… se lo suplico con el alma…

—No te atrevas a correrte —le advirtió ella.

Mientras el bermejo gemía y dejaba escapar más súplicas, la pequeña boca de la soberana jugueteaba con él, quien en medio de su agonía solo se preguntaba donde habría aprendido esas cosas. Sospechaba que algo tenían que ver las misteriosas lecturas que había estado sacando de la biblioteca. Elsa era más curiosa de lo que todos se imaginaban.

—Elsa, por favor, no aguanto más… —dijo, su frente estaba perlada por el sudor.

La platinada decidió que había sido suficiente de juegos. Estaba mojada y él a punto de correrse. Cuidadosamente, dirigió su entrada a la punta del pene henchido y palpitante.

—Majestad, déjeme… —Elsa lo silenció con un gesto de la mano.

Sería ella quien tuviera el control. Si lo dejaba entrar en ella así como así, lo haría sin cuidado y sería demasiado doloroso. No le permitiría lastimarla de tal manera. Además, quería que su primera vez fuera tan placentera como resultara posible.

Lentamente, comenzó a descender, sus frías y húmedas paredes abrazando la cálida intimidad de Hans. Él dejó escapar un suspiro de placer. Ella sintió una punzada que la hizo quejarse. Dolía más de lo que pensaba y ni siquiera estaba todo dentro.

—Siga, siga por favor…

—¡Silencio! —espetó, aún en medio de la incomodidad.

Continuó bajando y esta vez, emitió un aullido al sentir como el dolor se intensificaba. Hans era demasiado grande y ella muy estrecha, no conseguiría contenerlo por completo. No obstante, no podía echarse para atrás. Sería demasiado humillante.

Cuando Elsa por fin hubo descendido por completo, fue capaz de sentir como una delicada barrera se rompía en su interior y las lágrimas mojaron sus mejillas. Era demasiado. El dolor era insoportable. El hielo que aprisionaba las manos del príncipe se desvaneció. Hans la sujetó por el talle e hizo que se inclinara hacia él. Limpió su rostro con inusitada ternura y apartó su cabello del mismo.

—Pasará, Su Majestad —le dijo, en un tono que esperaba fuese lo bastante reconfortante. Con solo estar en el interior de Elsa se sentía como si estuviera en el paraíso, pues era tan deliciosamente pequeña—, permítame encargarme. Le prometo que se sentirá muy bien…

Elsa no tuvo fuerzas para replicar. No sintió cuando su compañero la recostó en la cama, ni sus labios que la besaban en todas partes. Solo las lentas embestidas, que poco a poco fueron incrementando de velocidad, mezclando el dolor con un inesperado placer que activó cada una de sus terminales nerviosas.

Las estocadas incrementaron su ritmo y con ellas aumentaron las sensaciones. Luego, un estallido que la hizo perder la noción del tiempo mientras Hans se derramaba en su interior…

La noche cayó sobre la montaña. Tumbado en el lecho de sábanas frías, Hans contempló a la reina de Arendelle dormitando, exhausta y satisfecha. Una pacífica expresión surcaba su rostro de ángel, más parecido al de una niña en esos instantes que al de la mujer decidida que se le había entregado hace pocos instantes. Su cuerpo, lánguido como una pluma, parecía relucir como mármol puro con la luz de la luna.

Apenas y se movió cuando extendió una mano para apartar con dulzura un mechón de pelo rubio que caía por su mejilla. Nunca le había parecido tan etérea como en ese momento.

Clavó su vista en el techo cristalino del palacio y dobló los brazos tras su cabeza, pensativo.

¿Qué importaba si la soberana se cansaba en algún momento de él? No podría hacer nada por apartarlo de su lado. Lo quisiera o no, él era desde ese mismo instante su más leal sirviente.

* * *

 **Nota de autor:**

¡He actualizado! Es un milagro del señor. xD

No tengo ninguna excusa para solapar la demora, más que recordarles la advertencia que hice en el primer capítulo: así es, nunca prometí que vendría seguido, aunque que más quisiera yo. Sin embargo, deben saber que aun tengo varias ideas pervertidas para nuestros pajaritos. Oh sí, son unos sucios. 7u7 Y hablando de eso, ¿qué les pareció nuestra Dom!Elsa? Nunca falla cuando se pone de exigente con el pelirrojito, pero no sé si lo hice bien o esperaban algo más hardcore.

Al menos espero que lo hayan disfrutado. :) Personalmente, veo más a Hans como el dominante y no por una cuestión machista, sino de personalidad. Él es frío y manipulador, y Elsa tiene demasiados problemas emocionales como para imponerse sin hacer un berrinche o tener un episodio de ansiedad. A pesar de su enorme poder y majestuosidad, no la veo tomando el control en una relación con el pelirrojo, tendría que buscar a alguien más inferior que ella Pero eso es una opinión personal. ¿Qué dicen ustedes? n.n

 _Carol:_ Es divertido jugar con las personalidades de todos de vez en cuando. xD ¿Y cuándo no está Hans en problemas si se trata de copo de nieve? La mujercita es demasiado irresistible para él. ¡Cuántas cosas pueden ocurrir con esos dos! ;D

 _nina:_ Descuida, todas estamos locas por el Helsa y que más quisiera yo que ese condenado ratón nos escuchara y le diera entrada a la parejita en la secuela. D:

 _VoodooHappy:_ Wow, wow, vamo' a calmarno'! O: Sí, me tarde horrores en actualizar, pero ya se los había advertido desde un principio. xD Y sí, deberíamos organizar una súper salida entre todas las fans del Helsa para este noviembre del 2019. Nunca se sabe, tal vez para entonces ya hayan derrocado a Maduro. LOL Pero ya en serio, recuerda que sus hermosos reviews a veces hacen que me inspire más rápido, así que a comentar si les gustó. :3

Nos leeremos en una nueva aventura pervertida, ¿quién está lista para un **trío suculento**? :3 (Sí, así en negritas y todo, la tía Frozen es una morbosa).


	4. Affair

ADVERTENCIA: Contenido explícito y súper suculento. En serio.

 **Disclaimer: Ni Frozen ni sus personajes me pertenecen, y sé que Mickey tampoco me los prestaría para hacer escenas tan sexys como estas, (pero igual las hago). :(**

* * *

`•.¸¸.•´❉ •• **Iceburns Lemmons** •• ❉ `•.¸¸.•´

 **4**

 **Affair**

* * *

Elsa terminó de pintar sus labios y se miró en el espejo con una sonrisa satisfecha. Había puesto todo su empeño en verse tan sexy y elegante, como la cita que tenía esa noche lo ameritaba. Su cabello rubio, recogido en su habitual trenza francesa, se veía voluminoso y dejaba caer unos cuantos mechones rebeldes que enmarcaban su rostro de ángel. Había escogido un maquillaje un poco más intenso de lo que acostumbraba para la ocasión, con sensuales labios rojos y sus ojos azules enmarcados en negro.

Sus piernas revestidas en largas medias de seda de fantasía, los tacones de aguja y el vestido azul oscuro ligeramente ajustado, completaban su apariencia. Se sentía absolutamente preciosa.

—¡Mírate! Alguien va a tener acción esta noche —desde la puerta de su habitación, Anna la miró con entusiasmo y se acercó llevando un frasco de perfume en la mano—. Ten, no olvides ponerte un poco de esto. Cada detalle es importante.

—Muchas gracias, Anna —la platinada le sonrió y tomó la fragancia para rociar un poco en torno a su nuca, sus muñecas y su cuello de cisne—. Realmente quiero que todo sea perfecto esta noche.

—¡Y lo será, hermana! Si ese pelirrojo no se vuelve loco al verte, será porque definitivamente es ciego. O gay —Elsa puso los ojos en blanco y sonrió divertida, al tiempo que negaba con la cabeza—, pero ya en serio. Estoy segura de que esta noche por fin entrarán en acción. Llevan saliendo dos semanas y se nota que está loco por ti. Dime, ¿escogiste algo especial para llevar debajo de ese vestido? —inquirió pícaramente, haciendo ruborizar a la muchacha.

—Ya sabes —Elsa se volvió nuevamente al espejo para dar el toque final a su rostro, empolvando su pequeña nariz—, solo mi conjunto de encaje francés. Llevaba siglos sin ponérmelo… desde, bueno…

—¡Ni lo menciones! —exclamó Anna— Elsa, realmente estoy contenta de que empieces a salir de nuevo con alguien. Quiero decir, creí que no volverías a buscar el amor luego de lo de tu ex novio —dijo, al tiempo que se dirigía al armario para sacar su abrigo blanco—. Y ya sabes, el hecho de que las cosas no hayan funcionado bien con él, no significa que no lo harán con Hans, ¡se ve que es un príncipe! No como ese patán, ¡¿qué clase de hombre le roba a su chica?! ¡Era una lacra! —la colorada le colocó la prenda sobre los hombros haciendo un mohín de indignación con la boca.

—Anna, sabes bien que no lo hacía a propósito, tenía un problema y por lo que sé, está en terapia para solucionarlo —repuso la blonda, terminando de retocar su maquillaje—, además, me devolvió todas mis cosas. Al final quedamos en buenos términos.

—Pues de todas maneras, me alegro de que terminaras con él —bufó la pecosa y enseguida le pellizco las mejillas—. Ahora, quiero que te olvides de ese ¡y vayas a divertirte con tu hombre! Te lo mereces después de un largo período de abstinencia.

—No me esperes hasta tarde.

—No lo haré, pero tendrás que contarme todo por la mañana. ¡Ahora en marcha! —Anna le dio una leve palmada en el trasero y la joven rió antes de despedirse e irse.

Envío un mensaje a su cita para avisarle que iba en camino y abordó el vehículo de Uber que esperaba ya frente a su edificio.

Esa noche, estaba segura, iba a ser memorable.

* * *

El coche se apeó en un edificio de apartamentos moderno y bonito, aunque no demasiado ostentoso. Tras pagarle a su chófer, Elsa se encaminó hasta el tercer piso de la construcción, ansiosa. Se detuvo frente al apartamento número trece y se echó otro vistazo en su pequeño espejo de mano, para verificar que su apariencia siguiera impecable.

Tocó a la puerta.

Los pasos de alguien se escucharon en dirección a la entrada y ella sonrió sugestivamente, esperando ver aparecer a un joven de cabellos cobrizos y ojos como esmeraldas. En lugar de eso, la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un muchacho de melena y orbes castaños, cuya expresión se descompuso al verla.

La sonrisa de Elsa se desvaneció.

—¡¿Eugene?!

—¡Elsa! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —preguntó él, desconcertado.

—¿Qué haces tú aquí? ¡Se supone que tengo una cita!

—¡Aquí vivo!

—No puede ser —Elsa tuvo ganas de llevarse una mano hasta la frente.

De todas las cosas que esperaba para esa noche, (y vaya que esperaba demasiadas), la última había sido encontrarse cara a cara con su ex novio, después de cuatro largos meses y una enorme decepción.

A juzgar por el rostro del aludido, él también pensaba lo mismo.

—¿Elsa? ¿Eres tú? —la voz de Hans resonó detrás del trigueño, para alivio de la chica— Pasa, cariño. Iré en un momento.

Recuperándose de su inicial desconcierto, la rubia hizo a un lado a Eugene ligeramente para entrar, abochornada. El interior del apartamento era cálido y sobrio, con sofás de cuero en la sala de estar y cuadros de arte contemporáneo en las paredes. Masculino pero con estilo. Debajo de la mesa de centro del saloncito, un gato marrón con manchas negras alzó la cabeza para fijar sus ojos en ella.

Pudo detectar movimiento detrás de la puerta de la cocina.

Eugene cerró la puerta y se aproximó a la blonda, visiblemente perturbado. Reinaba ahora entre los dos un incómodo silencio.

—Así que… eres la cita de Hans —dijo, mordiéndose el labio inferior—, eras tú esa chica de la que no paraba de hablar… comprenderás lo incómodo que esto se ha tornado para mí.

—Él nunca mencionó que tuviera un compañero de piso —habló Elsa, devolviéndole la mirada con timidez.

—Acabo de mudarme esta semana.

—Oh.

De nuevo esa pausa embarazosa. El moreno se llevó una mano a la nuca, indeciso.

—¿Es en serio, Elsa? ¿Estás conmigo un día y ahora pasas a esto?

—¿Disculpa? —la muchacha parpadeó incrédula.

—No es que pretendiera que te quedaras estancada por mí ni nada por el estilo, pero en serio, creí que lo harías mejor después de lo que pasó conmigo. Elsa, ¡este tipo es un psicópata! —el castaño bajó la voz, hablando aceleradamente— La única razón por la que vivo con él, es porque de verdad necesito a alguien que pague más del 50% del alquiler. Por lo demás, estoy casi seguro de que oculta cosas. ¡Encontré una fusta en el armario! Y arneses, y un extraño objeto alargado que ni siquiera quiero saber para que es…

—¡Ay, eso no es cierto! —replicó Elsa cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo el ceño.

—¡Sí, lo es! El sujeto está demente. Realmente, no sé qué es lo que le viste.

—Para empezar, que no es un ladrón —espetó ella haciendo un mohín y mirándolo con disgusto.

—No, es un mentiroso patológico. Hablo en serio mujer, jamás había visto mentir a nadie tanto ni tan rápido como lo hace este desgraciado. ¡Miente a todo el mundo! A los vecinos, al portero, al chico que viene a entregar las pizzas, ¡me miente a mí hasta cuando intento hacerle preguntas, por Dios! Y luego está esa cosa —señaló al gato como si mirara a una alimaña, consiguiendo una mirada penetrante del animal—, ¿qué clase de hombre quiere tener un gato?

—Muchos. Son limpios y bonitos. No como ese grosero pastor alemán que quisiste meter al apartamento la otra vez y se la pasaba gruñendo.

—Hey, ¡ _Maximus_ no tenía nada de malo! Solo estaba estresado —protestó Eugene—. ¡Ese hijo de perra ya destrozó dos de mis camisetas!

—¿Sabes qué, Eugene? Me das lástima.

—No, tú me das lástima. Porque te aprecio Elsa, y lo digo de un modo exclusivamente amistoso, te recomiendo que huyas. Huye mientras puedas. Huye.

Hans salió en ese momento de la cocina, portando un delantal sobre su camisa celeste con ligeras rayas y sus pantalones oscuros formales. La prenda superior se encontraba arremangada y se lo veía sumamente atractivo.

—Disculpa la demora, amor. Tenía que atender la estufa —se dirigió hacia ella y besó sus labios tenuemente, rodeándola con sus brazos—, el risotto está a punto. Sé que te va a encantar —miró de reojo al otro muchacho, que había desviado la vista incómodo—. Conociste a mi compañero, veo.

—Sí… lo conocí —Elsa hizo otro pequeñísimo mohín con los labios, que no tardó en reemplazar con una falsa sonrisa.

—Sí, sí, estábamos comentando lo mucho que nos gusta tu gato, el bastardo se da a querer —repuso Eugene y ella apretó sus labios en una línea tensa—. Tenías razón viejo, es linda.

—Así es —Hans aprovechó que el castaño les daba la espalda para susurrarle al oído—. Cuida tu bolso. Es cleptómano.

" _Eso sí lo sabré yo"_ , pensó Elsa con ironía.

—Seh, tu novia y yo realmente tuvimos una conexión instantánea, como si fuéramos amigos de toda la vida, ¿sabes?

—¿No te ibas ya? —Hans enarcó una ceja.

—Sí, sí, en eso estoy. Buscaba mis llaves —el pardo tomó un llavero de una cómoda cercana—, no puedo llegar tarde a terapia de nuevo, o me volverán esos impulsos por tomar cosas que no me pertenecen. En fin —abrió la puerta y se dispuso a marcharse—, fue un placer, Elsa. Que la pasen bien, je je.

Desapareció y Elsa tuvo que contenerse de soltar un suspiro de alivio. Menuda suerte tenía.

—No le hagas caso, es un tipo raro —Hans la tomó de la cintura—, irónicamente el menos extraño de los pocos que podían mudarse aquí.

—No me dijiste que estabas buscando compañero de piso.

—Fue de repente, no me pareció que tuviera tanta importancia. No cuando estaba enfocado en otras cosas —el cobrizo trazó una línea de besos mariposa por su mejilla y ella se sintió desfallecer—, como pensar en ti… o en lo bien que se te ve este vestido…

Elsa se desarmó por completo cuando sus labios cubrieron los de ella y no tardó en responderle, aceptando de buena gana la lengua masculina que se deslizaba en su boca.

La noche aún podía ser memorable.

* * *

Cenaron a la luz de las velas. Entre el excelente risotto que estaban degustando y el vino caro, la muchacha pronto se olvidó de cualquier situación que hubiera podido incomodarla antes y se dedicó de lleno a escuchar y contemplar al pelirrojo. Su voz grave y aterciopelada, sus caballerosas maneras y esas pupilas que refulgían como esmeraldas, la tenían completamente atrapada bajo su embrujo.

Todo en Hans le atraía tanto, era demasiado perfecto para ser verdad.

No fue sino hasta que estuvieron en el sofá del pelirrojo, explorando la boca del otro y en su caso, sintiendo las manos del joven acariciarla por encima del vestido y colarse bajo la falda, que la cita comenzó a tomar un rumbo que no se había esperado.

—Hay algo que debo decirte —Hans se despegó de sus labios para mirarla a los ojos.

Las mejillas de porcelana de Elsa estaban tenuemente ruborizadas, y sus labios yacían hinchados y más rojos que nunca. Se veía preciosa.

—¿Es algo malo? —inquirió ella con sospecha.

—Eso depende. Sé que vamos a tener intimidad y quiero ser sincero contigo. Tengo ciertas preferencias en el sexo.

—¿Ah? —Elsa arrugó levemente el ceño.

—Siempre he querido compartir esto con alguien, quiero decir, es mucho más excitante cuando estás con alguien especial. Esperaba que fuera contigo.

Elsa no se consideraba una mojigata cuando se trataba de sostener relaciones. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar sentir reparo cuando el colorado le mostró en su habitación aquellas cosas que pensaba, eran una mentira de su ex. Al parecer a su nueva conquista le iba muchísimo el BDSM en la alcoba. Y para ser honesta, no sabía como reaccionar.

Ella jamás había experimentado algo como aquello en la intimidad. Los fetiches extremos le causaban cierto temor; para ella no había nada como el sexo sencillo, quizá con alguna que otra sorpresa como hacerlo en plena ducha o improvisar algún juego de roles.

Pero aquello… bueno, aquello sí que la había tomado por sorpresa.

—No es la gran cosa —le dijo Hans, al tiempo que le mostraba unas esposas—, solo algo que hago para divertirme. Que podríamos hacer. Tengo la impresión de que serías una esclava exquisita —acarició lentamente el antebrazo de la rubia y ella sintió su corazón latir con rapidez.

Elsa se mordió el labio con algo de nerviosismo.

—Yo… n-no sé…

—¿Te he asustado?

—No, no es eso, es que… es que yo nunca… no sé como… —¡demonios! No quería parecer una chiquilla enfrente de él.

Hans sonrió de lado, comprendiendo.

—Para eso estoy aquí, puedo enseñarte. Y te prometo que valdrá la pena —le aseguró, volviendo a aproximarse a su rostro para rozar sus labios con los suyos—, ¿nunca has dejado que nadie tome el control mientras mantienes relaciones? Es una experiencia excitante —la tomó por la cintura y la pegó a él, dejando que sintiera la naciente erección bajo sus pantalones— Puede que te guste.

Elsa no tuvo fuerzas para replicar cuando el pelirrojo la volvió a besar con fuerza. Se dejó llevar. Terminaron en la orilla de la cama. Hans levantó la falda de su vestido, descubriendo las braguitas de encaje y el liguero que sujetaba sus medias. Lo sintió colar una mano en su ropa interior y cuando dos de sus dedos la penetraron, creyó desfallecer.

Ese hombre sabía exactamente lo que hacía. El movimiento de su índice y su dedo corazón era preciso pero cadencioso, acariciando cada uno de sus pliegues interiores, encontrando ese punto que mandaba decenas de descargas eléctricas a cada una de sus terminales nerviosas, estimulándolo y provocando que toda clase de sonidos abandonaran su garganta; dejándola ávida por tenerlo dentro de sí.

Aquel masaje, en conjunto con la atención que ahora recibían sus senos por la mano libre del bermejo, no tardaron en conducirla a una primera sensación de éxtasis, que liberó con un sonoro gemido.

Hans retiró su mano húmeda de su intimidad y la miró con deseo, encontrándose con la misma expresión de lujuria en los orbes azules. Fue en ese instante que comprendió que no podría negarse a nada que le pidiera de ahora en adelante. La tenía a su merced. Y no quería escaparse.

Con la respiración entrecortada, la blonda permitió que la desnudara y asegurara sus manos a la cabecera de la cama.

Esa misma noche la tomó una y otra vez, acariciándola, penetrándola de un modo en que ningún otro hombre lo había antes. Castigándola sin piedad y exigiendo obediencia. Mordiendo sus pechos. Llevándola al orgasmo hasta que se quedó sin fuerzas.

Y Elsa descubrió que sí, que después de todo, no le molestaría convertirse en la esclava perfecta.

* * *

Las siguientes semanas pasaron como un torbellino para ella, entre las ocupaciones de la vida diaria y los encuentros que sostenía con su pelirrojo, por quien su atracción no hacía sino crecer con el paso del tiempo. Durante sus citas normales, Hans era atento y comprensivo, siempre se esforzaba por tratarla como una princesa, así fueran a cenar a un restaurante caro o simplemente a ver una película.

La manera en que la miraba, con ternura y un deseo infinito, despertaban en Elsa impulsos y emociones que jamás se hubiera imaginado tener, y que se desbordaban apenas llegaba la noche, cuando él la conducía hasta su habitación, aprovechando que tenía el apartamento para él solo por algunas horas.

Ahí era cuando las cosas se transformaban por completo. El príncipe pasaba a ser su amo.

Ya fuera inmovilizada a la cama o bajo uno de los soportes de su vestidor, en la bañera o el sofá, su poseedor siempre parecía encontrar formas originales para hacer uso de su cuerpo. No tenía permitido tocarlo, a menos que él lo requiriera, lo cual lo llenaba de una enorme frustración y placer al mismo tiempo. A veces, sin embargo, se olvidaba de ello y cedía a sus pobres impulsos, y entonces Hans tenía que usar la fusta, azotarla en las nalgas o hacer que pagara una penitencia usando sus labios en la zona más recóndita de su anatomía.

Y ella ni rechistaba por semejante trato. Para bien o para mal, el solo hecho de imaginarse en dichas situaciones, totalmente abandonada a sus deseos, la hacía temblar de lujuria.

Aquel viernes por la tarde, Elsa se encaminó a su apartamento con una pervertida sonrisa en el rostro, temblando de anticipación por las cosas que seguramente, el bermejo tendría planeadas para ella. Acababa de enviarle unas fotos bastante subidas de tono a su teléfono, en las que hacía gala del nuevo conjunto de ropa interior rojo que se había comprado para él.

Su respuesta en WhatsApp, había sido una clara advertencia de que no tendría piedad con ella.

Justo lo que esperaba.

Elsa sacó la copia de las llaves que el muchacho le había dado para entrar en su vivienda. Tenía que entrar para prepararse.

El sonido de voces desde la sala de estar llamó su atención. Eugene se encontraba ahí junto a una chica de largo cabello dorado, descuidadamente arreglado en una trenza imperfecta. Al parecer el castaño le reclamaba por algo mientras ella reía, mostrándole unos cuantos bocetos que tenía en las manos.

—¡Mi nariz no se ve así! Ninguno de esos niños la captó bien —se quejaba él—, esos dibujos están mal.

—¡Yo pienso que son bonitos!

—Yo pienso que ninguno de esos mocosos está aprovechando bien sus clases —el moreno bufó y alzó la mirada—. ¡Elsa! No te escuché entrar —un par de ojos verdes se fijó también en la recién llegada—, Punz, ella es Elsa, la pareja de Hans. Es una vieja… amiga.

—¡Hola!

—Y ella es Rapunzel —dijo Eugene—. Es mi novia —agregó, después de una breve pausa.

Elsa arqueó las cejas, sorprendida.

—¡Oh, en verdad es un placer conocerte! Cielos, eres muy guapa, Hans sí que tiene suerte de tener a alguien como tú. Empezaba a creer que era gay —Elsa frunció el ceño cuando la muchacha se acercó a ella, toda sonrisas y buen rollo. Le recordó mucho a Anna—, porque tú sabes, no todos los hombres viven en apartamentos de buen gusto con gatos.

—Eso es lo que yo siempre he dicho —afirmó Eugene.

—Pero bueno, supongo que eso me enseñará a no dejarme llevar más por estereotipos, ja ja.

—Hmm… no sabía que tuvieras novia otra vez —dijo Elsa, volviéndose hacia el trigueño.

Vaya que no había perdido el tiempo.

—Eugene y yo nos conocimos hace unos meses en la consulta del terapeuta, él iba para tratar su problema de cleptomanía y yo para superar mi agorafobia, ¡no podía salir a ningún lado sin sujetar una sartén para defenderme! —relató Rapunzel antes de que le hubiera preguntado nada— El doctor dijo que tenía serios delirios de persecución.

—Me golpeó con esa cosa la primera vez que me acerqué a preguntarle la hora, hasta dejarme casi inconsciente.

—Ja ja ja ja, ¡fue un escándalo! Eugene se veía súper aterrorizado.

—Pero luego comenzamos a tratarnos.

—¡Y ahora henos aquí! Cuando logré olvidarme de mi paranoia, conseguí un trabajo como maestra de arte en una escuela primaria y por fin pude mudarme del sótano de mi madre controladora —habló Rapunzel con orgullo—. Y ahora Eugene ya no roba tanto como antes. Cada vez que tiene el impulso de tomar algo que no es suyo, hace una respiración profunda y cuenta hasta diez, ¡y eso me hace sentir tan feliz! Estamos muy enamorados.

Un silencio repentino sucedió a la verborrea de la pareja, que ahora era contemplada de manera perturbada por la platinada.

—Ok —dijo Elsa.

—¿Y tú? ¿Cómo conociste a Hans? —preguntó la alegre joven.

—Ahm… Internet.

—¡Ja ja! Suena fascinante.

—Punzie y yo estábamos por irnos, darán una película sobre superhéroes en el cine —Eugene tomó su chaqueta y el bolso de su novia de un sofá cercano—. Tú y el príncipe azul tendrán este lugar para ustedes toda la noche.

—Bueno, menos mal —Elsa colocó su propio bolso y su abrigo en el perchero, notando por el rabillo del ojo como la otra chica la miraba con atención.

—Y dime Elsa, ¿alguna vez has pensado en posar desnuda? —fue la pregunta que soltó de repente.

—¡¿Qué?! —la aludida la miró con los ojos abiertos como platos.

—¡Sí! Para trabajos artísticos, estoy preparando una exposición sobre la belleza en el cuerpo humano y creo que serías perfecta como una de mis modelos —Rapunzel se acercó a ella y la analizo como si estuviera estudiando un objeto—. ¡Tu estructura ósea es fantástica! Y la proporción entre tus facciones es perfecta. Definitivamente serías ideal para el proyecto.

—Punz, no creo que eso sea buena idea… —empezó a decir su novio.

—Además, nunca había retratado a nadie con tu color de piel. Y tu pelo, ¡wow! ¡Debes dejar que te haga un retrato!

—N-no lo sé… yo…

—Si se trata de una cuestión monetaria, no habría ningún problema. El instituto de arte me dio un fondo considerable para esta exposición.

—Elsa nunca ha hecho esas cosas, Punz. Llegaremos tarde al cine.

—¡Al menos piénsalo! ¿Sí? —Rapunzel garabateó algo en el bloc de notas junto al teléfono cercano y le extendió el papel— Este es mi número. Si te animas, llámame, podemos hacer un trabajo estupendo juntas. ¡Realmente me dio gusto conocerte! —abrazó a una desconcertada blonda— Espero verte uno de estos días con Hans. ¡Hay que salir los cuatro!

Tomó el bolsito que le extendía Eugene y salió animadamente por la puerta. Lo último que él pudo dirigirle, fue una breve mirada de disculpa antes de ir tras ella.

Elsa suspiró y miró el papel con dudas.

* * *

—Has sido una zorrita muy desobediente, ¿te gusta hacerme enfadar?

—¡Sí, amo!

La fusta volvió a descargarse contra un muslo de leche de la chica, y ella liberó un hondo grito de placer.

—¡Qué insolente! Debería hacer que cierres esa boca sucia —el cobrizo la observó adustamente desde su altura, vara en mano y una enorme erección bajo la única prenda que lo cubría—, sabes como se merecen ser tratadas las de tu clase.

Elsa gimió sin poder evitarlo, cuando la mano de su dominador se posó sobre su clítoris y comenzó a penetrarla sin piedad, jugando con ese tierno botón que se ocultaba entre sus pliegues.

—¡Silencio! ¡O te azotaré!

—Mmm… ngh… —la blonda contuvo el grito que se empañaba por aflorar de sus cuerdas bucales, cuando el dedo corazón de Hans apretó sin consideración su punto más sensible, volviéndola loca— ¡oh!

—Mi pequeña gatita…

El masaje en su intimidad se volvió más agresivo, al tiempo que la lengua masculina se servía de uno de sus pechos, duros y erguidos, y el pezón del seno restante era vehementemente acariciado.

—Por favor, amo… por favor…

—¿Por favor, qué? —espetó Hans.

—No aguanto más… necesito… ¡ah!... correrme…

—Eso me importa una mierda —dijo él autoritariamente—, te correrás cuando yo te lo ordene. Y en este momento, pienso que todavía mereces aprender una lección —pellizcó el pezón y Elsa emitió un quejido—, no me gustan las chicas desobedientes.

—Lo siento, amo… por favor…

—¿Te has tocado como te lo ordené?

—Sí.

—¿Pensabas en mí cuando lo hacías? ¿Pensabas en lo que iba a hacerte, mientras te masturbabas?

—S-sí… sí, amo… ¡por favor!

—Eres una zorra —Hans retiró la mano de su femineidad—, voy a darte lo que quieres. Ya me cansé de oírte suplicar.

El corazón de la muchacha dio un vuelco, de pura y deliciosa ansiedad. Sin más, sintió como la dura hombría de su pareja se insertaba en ella de una sola estocada y gritó, dichosa.

—¡¿Esto te gusta, esclava?!

Hans la embistió de nuevo, moviendo su pelvis de manera acelerada pero certera.

—¡Gracias, amo! ¡Gracias!

—¡No te escucho! —la fusta se volvió a descargar contra el costado derecho de su nalga.

Elsa se estremeció de tal manera, que creyó que iba a perder el conocimiento.

—¡Se lo agradezco tanto! ¡Ah! ¡Ah!

El vaivén de las caderas del pelirrojo en contraposición a las suyas terminó de llevarla al límite. A través de la venda oscura que cegaba sus ojos, Elsa pudo adivinar una sonrisa petulante en su apuesto rostro, la misma que la volvía loca. Lo sintió entrar en ella una y otra vez, hasta que la descarga de adrenalina se volvió insoportable.

Llegó al orgasmo en medio de un sonoro grito y Hans no tardó en seguirla, desplomándose sobre su cuerpo desnudo.

En medio de sus respiraciones entrecortadas, Elsa se concentró por un momento en las estrellas que veía a través de la negrura que cubría sus ojos, y lo delicioso que era tener su enorme miembro masculino en su interior, abarcándola por completo.

Su amante la besó con cautela, antes de remover la venda de su mirada.

—Cada vez lo haces mejor, mi pequeña esclava.

—Mmm… gracias por esta recompensa, amo.

A continuación, lo vio retirar las cuerdas que sujetaban sus muñecas a la cabecera y ella se frotó ligeramente con las manos. Lo malo de sesiones como aquella, era el entumecimiento que sufría en sus extremidades; aunque claro que valía la pena con finales como aquel.

Hans se ubicó sobre la cama boca arriba y la apretó contra él.

—Lamento haber destrozado las braguitas de tu conjunto rojo. Realmente era lindo.

—Oh, no importa. En realidad ya me acostumbré —Elsa se ruborizó.

—Me pone al límite verte usar cosas así —la mano en torno a su cintura se desvío para pellizcar brevemente su trasero—, te veías sumamente deliciosa.

La platinada sonrío y se recostó contra el duro pecho de su pareja.

—Hoy conocí a la novia de Eugene —le dijo, tras unos segundos en silencio—, los encontré aquí antes de que llegaras… es una chica simpática, creo.

—Ah, sí. Rapunzel. Ya la ha traído aquí un par de veces —dijo Hans—, uno solo quiere tomar todo ese cabello, rodearle el cuello y estrangularla hasta que deje de hablar.

—Ajá —Elsa arrugó el ceño. A veces su compañero tenía un sentido del humor sumamente oscuro.

—Estoy bromeando, no la estrangularía. Solo me pondría tapones en los oídos y asentiría como si me interesara todo lo que dice. Esos tipos tienen problemas, gatita.

—Así parece. Me propuso posar desnuda para ella. Ya sé que suena muy raro.

—Para nada, de hecho me parece excitante —Hans la observó con deseo y comenzó a acariciar uno de sus pechos, firmemente apretados contra sus abdominales—, va a tener algo verdaderamente bonito que pintar.

—Mmm… ah… no sé —dijo ella en medio de gemidos—. Nunca he hecho algo así.

—¿Por qué no? Tienes el cuerpo para hacerlo y eres muy bella. Me parece que no es mala idea.

—¿A ti no te molesta? —Elsa se incorporó en la cama y lo miró sorprendida.

Hans lo pensó un instante.

—No —dijo tranquilamente—, me molestaría si fuera algo íntimo, pero sé que se trata solo de arte. Además, debo reconocer que se me para con solo imaginarte posando de esa manera —tomó su pequeña mano para colocarla sobre su pene y ella notó como se endurecía—. Quizá termine comprándole ese retrato después de la dichosa exposición, lo pondré justo ahí —señaló el muro frente a la cama— para mirarte todo el tiempo.

Mientras volvía a recostarse sobre su pecho, y él le acariciaba la espalda y el pelo, queriendo iniciar otra ronda de juegos antes de hacerle el amor una vez más, Elsa permaneció pensativa.

* * *

—¡Me alegra mucho que te hayas decidido a hacer esto por mí! Pasa, no seas tímida —Rapunzel le dio la bienvenida a su pequeño apartamento, que más bien era un viejo ático en el centro de la ciudad.

La chica se había encargado de decorarlo alegremente, con coloridas pinturas y linternas de papel redondas que colgaban del techo.

—Lo pensé bien y decidí que no era mala idea. Siempre y cuando, no tengas problemas en que conserve el cuadro tras la exposición.

—Ah, pero claro que no. ¡Picarona! Haciéndole regalos traviesos a tu pelirrojo —Rapunzel le dio un golpecito juguetón en el brazo—, por supuesto que el cuadro es tuyo desde ya.

—Genial.

—¡Tengo mi estudio justo aquí! Cerca de la terraza —Elsa pasó a una estancia espaciosa y muy bien iluminada.

En el suelo reposaban ya algunos cuadros que mostraban a personas diferentes.

—Son los cuadros que voy a montar en la exposición, ¡el tuyo será mi gran obra maestra! Es lo único que falta.

—Estas pinturas son excelentes, Rapunzel —Elsa examinó el retrato de un chico afroamericano y atractivo, repleta de sincera admiración—, realmente tienes un gusto estupendo para pintar desnudos.

—¿Verdad? Este es Naveen, tiene un color de piel hermoso y fascinante. Y aquí esta Moana, fue la chica a la que estuve pintando antes que a ti, ¡es tan bonita! —parloteó ella, enseñándole el cuadro de una chica morena y de cuerpo curvilíneo— Mi idea es mostrar la diversidad en la belleza humana como parte de la exposición. ¡Y aquí está, Eugene! No podía dejarlo fuera de este proyecto, su trasero es la auténtica obra de arte aquí, ¡grrr! —la platinada sintió sus mejillas arder al toparse de nuevo con el cuerpo que antes había visto tantas veces.

Reconoció todos los detalles que alguna vez había grabado en su memoria, desde la cicatriz que se mostraba debajo de los torneados abdominales hasta el lunar en su hombro izquierdo. Para vergüenza suya, sintió un calor en su zona baja.

Ahí estaban los músculos que alguna vez había amado.

—¿A qué es ardiente? Mi hombre sabe como conservarse —Rapunzel volvió a colocar el retrato junto a los otros—. En fin, ¡pues desvístete! Vamos a empezar. Y no tengas vergüenza, estamos en confianza.

Con bochorno, Elsa se desprendió de su ropa y tomó asiento para posar sobre el banco que la muchacha le indicó. Para su sorpresa, con el paso de las horas encontró que aquello era más fácil de lo que había supuesto. Entre el parloteo de Rapunzel y la privacidad de aquel estudio, era sencillo dejar su timidez a un lado.

—… y así fue como Eugene descubrió que a los camaleones no les gusta el cereal con pasas. Ese sí que fue un día muy loco —Rapunzel se echó hacia atrás para observar su lienzo críticamente y luego asintió con la cabeza—. ¡Sí, señor! Esto va tomando forma de una manera maravillosa.

—Hey preciosa, traje papas fritas y el diluyente que me pediste —la puerta se abrió mostrando a un sonriente castaño—. ¡Oh, mierda!

Elsa gritó alterada y se apresuró a recoger la bata del suelo que la artista previamente, le había dado para que se pusiera en los descansos.

—Maldición Punz, ¿en qué quedamos? Tienes que avisarme cuando traigas gente para posar desnuda aquí —Eugene se cubrió los ojos y volteó a otra parte—, ¡voy a dejar de venir a tu casa si seguimos teniendo este problema!

—Calma, calma, no hay nada de qué avergonzarse. Aquí solo hay arte y nada más —habló la aludida, increíblemente relajada para alguien que estaba en la misma habitación que su novio y una chica desnuda—, el cuerpo humano es algo natural y hermoso.

—Por favor, cállate y dime que este era el diluyente que querías —Eugene le extendió la bolsa que llevaba en la mano, aun con los ojos cubiertos.

—¡Es este! Awww, muchísimas gracias —dijo Rapunzel sacando un bote de ahí.

El castaño se destapó los ojos, percatándose con alivio de que su invitada ya estaba cubierta.

—¡El retrato de Elsa está quedando súper! Realmente tiene talento para modelar —habló Rapunzel dirigiéndose a su lienzo de nuevo—. ¡Oh! Pero se me ha terminado el rosa para los pezones. Ahora vuelvo, tengo que mezclar pinturas —salió presurosa de la habitación.

Un tenso silencio se hizo patente entre ambos.

—Vi tu retrato —dijo Elsa—, te ves bastante… bien. Muy bien en realidad.

—El tuyo tampoco está quedando nada mal. Esto me hace recordar la ocasión en la que nos quedamos atorados en esa carretera solitaria, fuera de la ciudad.

—… toda la noche…

—… y entonces nos quitamos la ropa…

—… y te monté como una perra en celo.

Los dos se miraron con una veta de lujuria que habían creído, nunca volverían a ver en los ojos del otro. Permanecieron inmóviles un segundo. Luego, se besaron repentinamente, con un ansia que tal vez, sin saberlo, habían estado guardando por meses. O quizá era el hecho de reconocerse de nuevo tal y como tantas veces habían estado en la intimidad.

Las manos del moreno recorrieron la figura femenina por encima de la bata, con brusca desesperación. Ella sintió una descarga eléctrica recorrer su espalda y sus pezones que se erizaban con el contacto.

—¡Aguarda! Aquí no —Elsa se despegó de él, excitada y acalorada—, tu novia está aquí.

—Joder, ¡estoy como un tren!

—Lo sé. Ven a mi casa después de las seis, Anna estará fuera —Elsa se mordió el labio inferior—. Recordaremos como eran los viejos tiempos.

Antes de que Eugene pudiera responder cualquier cosa, escucharon pasos y se separaron como impulsados por un resorte. Rapunzel entró sosteniendo una paleta donde mezclaba tonos de óleo rosado.

—Ahhh, adoro el olor de la pintura recién destapada y el diluyente —dijo, demasiado ocupada en aspirar aquella fragancia como para ponerles atención—. Es casi como cuando como uno de los brownies especiales de Eugene.

—No deberías hacer eso, florecita.

—¡Tienes razón! ¡Debo enfocarme en mi trabajo! Eugene, necesito más brownies de hierba —dijo la rubia decididamente, apuntándolo con su pincel—, ve a prepararlos y mientras tanto, yo me encargaré de retratar los pezones de Elsa. Y créanme, serán los mejores pezones que hayan visto.

" _Ah, eso tenlo por seguro"_ , pensó irónicamente la platinada, en tanto se disponía a volver a su lugar y cruzaba una última mirada de complicidad con el pardo.

* * *

No supo en que momento, la aventura se volvió costumbre. Entre las sesiones en las que posaba para ser retratada, los ardientes encuentros con Hans y su trabajo habitual, aquellos encuentros secretos se volvieron un aliciente del que era difícil desprenderse.

Había pasado demasiado tiempo. Los sentimientos por su ex novio no eran los mismos, de eso estaba segura, sin embargo el sexo parecía haber mejorado. La carencia de responsabilidad y drama, había pasado a convertir esos momentos en algo divertido, relajante y muy excitante.

Pero luego sobrevenía la culpa. El espantoso sentimiento de estar haciendo algo a espaldas de quien amaban; porque eso sí que lo tenía claro, sentía por Hans algo más fuerte de lo que jamás había llegado a sentir por nadie.

La intimidad con Eugene no se comparaba a la que sostenía con él.

Con el pelirrojo no solo era divertido. Era especial, apasionado y extraordinario. Cada vez que la castigaba, que la acariciaba o la penetraba, sentía una conexión especial con su persona. Porque sabía que estaba ahí para poseerla con todo su ser, para cuidarla y satisfacerla. No era justo lo que le estaba haciendo.

Y no obstante, no podía evitarlo.

—Pero ya en serio, lo que más me gusta de lo que hago, además de encontrar belleza en cada uno de los colores del mundo, es inhalar todos esos solventes —Rapunzel concluyó con otro de sus habituales monólogos y se metió otra patata frita a la boca—, siento como que estoy flotando y eso me da mucha inspiración.

—Tu trabajo es fascinante —respondió Hans con sarcasmo.

Se encontraban a mitad de una cita doble sugerida por la muchacha, en un restaurante de alitas y cerveza.

—Debe ser muy interesante trabajar en ingeniería naval con todos esos barcos, Hans. ¡Elsa me contó cuanto te gustaban!

La mencionada capturó su labio inferior ente sus blancos dientes, al sentir como una mano ajena se posaba sobre su muslo bajo la mesa. Y no era la del colorado.

—Pues no tan interesante como inhalar solvente —Elsa escuchó como su pareja contestaba con su acostumbrada ironía—, pero sí.

La mano de Eugene la acarició por encima de la ropa interior y ella tuvo que controlar un suspiro. Ansiosa, hizo desaparecer la suya de la superficie de la mesa para llevarla hasta la entrepierna del moreno, temerariamente.

—Bueno, míranos, ¡estamos hablando como si fuéramos amigos de toda la vida! Te diré la verdad, Hans. Siempre creí que eras un imbécil gay pretencioso con aires de prepotencia —confesó Rapunzel inconscientemente—, pero ahora veo que no es así. Y tu sentido del humor es como un capítulo completo de South Park. ¡Estoy tan contenta de que hayamos salido los cuatro!

Elsa se sobresaltó al sentir la vibración de su iPhone en el bolsillo, y tuvo que parar bruscamente la sesión de caricias de incógnito para leer el mensaje que le había mandado su pelirrojo. Siete palabras breves pero concisas, que le indicaron que lo mejor era concluir con esa cita tan extraña: _Ya me tiene harto esta estúpida hippie._

—Tenemos que irnos, Hans y yo prometimos recoger a Anna de su excursión de montaña —dijo, acudiendo en auxilio de su acompañante—. Y será mejor que estemos temprano, o hará alguna locura con su compañero. La última vez casi incendia su trineo. Por suerte había mucha nieve.

—¡Qué mal! Bueno, hay que repetir esto de nuevo —dijo Eugene.

—¡Ay sí! Podemos ir al boliche y tomarnos _selfies_ de parejas —sugirió su novia.

Hans le pellizcó un costado, para que se dieran prisa. Elsa le aseguró a la chica que se pondrían de acuerdo mediante WhatsApp y finalmente, salieron al auto del bermejo. Una vez en el interior, la blonda se volvió hacia él y lo besó.

—Andamos de buenas hoy, ¿eh? —Hans la observó con una sonrisa ladeada.

—Solo quiero compensar a mi amo, no te veías muy feliz ahí adentro —Elsa colocó la mano entre sus piernas osadamente y lo acarició por encima del pantalón—. Estoy segura de que tú también tienes algo para mí.

—Eres una zorrita, ¿lo sabías? —Hans le mordisqueó la boca provocativamente— Sí, tengo algo para ti. Debo castigarte por haberme arrastrado hasta este fracaso de cita, sabes que no soporto compartir mi tiempo contigo —le dijo, mirándola posesivamente—. Ni a ti. Odio compartir mis cosas.

—Lo sé, he sido una chica mala —admitió ella—. Haré lo que quieras.

—¿Lo qué yo quiera?

—Sí.

Se pusieron en marcha al apartamento.

* * *

Se reunieron clandestinamente en el apartamento de Hans, aprovechando la ausencia del bermejo. Elsa entró en la habitación del castaño y apenas sus labios se hubieron encontrado, se desprendieron de sus ropas con la habitual lujuria. No fue sino hasta que lo tuvo embistiéndola repetidas veces contra el colchón, que el remordimiento volvió a hacer mella, recordándole lo mal que estaba disfrutar tanto con aquello.

Por eso, cuando el clímax se abalanzó sobre ella como una ola paulatina, no pudo sino separarse suavemente de Eugene y encoger su cuerpo en posición fetal para darle la espalda, aun sintiendo deliciosos escalofríos por todo su organismo.

Él no dijo nada. Sabía lo que estaba pensando y compartía su pesar.

—No podemos seguir haciendo esto, Elsa —le dijo, finalmente—. Estuvo bien por un rato, pero ya no es lo mismo. Esto no nos hace bien. El pasado está en el pasado. Fue lo que me dijiste cuando terminamos.

—Tienes razón —habló ella, sin voltear a verlo—, es solo que por un momento, me acordé de tantas cosas… supongo que una parte de mí extrañaba lo que teníamos. Pero es verdad. Ya nada es lo mismo.

—No quiero seguir sintiéndome de esta manera. Yo amo a mi novia, Els. Es lo mejor que me ha pasado en mucho tiempo, lo mejor que me ha pasado desde ti —le confesó él—, y no puedo lastimarla de esta manera. No se lo merece.

—Es cierto —dijo Elsa.

Ella también amaba a Hans, con todo su corazón. Lo que tenía con Eugene había sido cosa pasajera, pura atracción física, despertada por las circunstancias. Más sus sentimientos eran para otro hombre.

—Hasta aquí, esto se termina ahora. Tú sigues tu camino, yo sigo el mío. Y mejor será no vernos por un tiempo.

Elsa se volvió hacia él y besó la comisura de sus labios, a modo de despedida.

—Hasta aquí.

—Sabía que algo estaba pasando entre ustedes dos.

La voz que se escuchó desde el umbral de la puerta hizo que se incorporaran sobresaltados. Elsa miró con terror como su pareja ingresaba en la habitación, con una mirada tan fría en sus orbes esmeraldas, que su corazón latió con violencia.

—Hans…

—Lo que de verdad me sorprende, es cuanto tiempo tardé en darme cuenta. No quería creerlo de ti, Elsa. Siempre me pareciste tan… inocente.

La joven bajó su mirada con vergüenza, al tiempo que enredaba una sábana en torno a su cuerpo.

—Viejo, escucha, esto no es lo que tú…

—Veo que te gusta comportarte como una zorra —el bermejo interrumpió a Eugene sin siquiera mirarlo—, aun después de todos los escarmientos que te he dado, después de todo lo que he hecho por ti, sigues siendo una mujerzuela —se dirigió hacia ella, hizo a un lado la sábana y ante los ojos desorbitados del otro, pellizcó uno de los delicados pezones de la rubia de tal manera, que esta gimió adolorida… y excitada—. Nunca aprenderás.

—¡Lo siento de verdad!

—No, no lo sientes. Siempre te ha gustado meterte en problemas, te conozco bien —dijo Hans—. Cara de ángel, alma de prostituta. Pues si tanto quieres ser una zorra, te voy a tratar como a una. Voy a ser complaciente contigo. Quiero verte, Elsa. Quiero ver como eres follada por él.

—¿Qué? —el castaño lo miró como si hubiera perdido la razón.

—Ya me oíste. Fóllala. Quiero verlos.

—Tú… y-yo… —Eugene balbuceó con incredulidad—, oye, de verdad estás enfermo.

El pelirrojo sacó su celular y amenazó con hacer una llamada.

—Tú decides. Pueden hacer lo que yo digo o puedes dejar que tu novia se entere de esto. No eres tan estúpido.

Elsa vio como su amante se tensaba, pálido ante la perspectiva de perder a su pareja. Ya era bastante malo que Hans estuviese ahí, reaccionando como un demente. No tenían otra opción.

Eugene se desprendió de la sábana y volvió a acercarse a ella, reticente. La rubia aceptó su beso, intentando concentrarse en la forma en que su lengua se adentraba para tocar su paladar, y la caricia que de repente sentía en sus senos. Gimió y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, sin mucho énfasis.

Se sentaron en la cama, besándose y tocándose, ante la mirada impenetrable del colorado, que observaba la escena como el más severo de los jueces.

La simple idea de pensar en ello envío una oleada de excitación por el cuerpo de Elsa. Si tan solo pudiera acercarse a ella para tocarla también, si tan solo pudiera tocarlo para demostrarle que seguía siendo su esclava…

—Eso es, Elsa. Gime. No tengas el descaro de contenerte ahora —los orbes verdes del añadido la fulminaron con frialdad—. Quiero que grites y te comportes como la mujerzuela que eres.

—Sí, amo.

Con ánimos renovados, la blonda atacó ferozmente los labios de Eugene, enredando su lengua con la suya, mordiendo su labio inferior y provocándole un gemido. Una de sus manos aferró su cálida virilidad, colocando el pulgar en la punta y estimulándolo.

—E-Elsa… ah, demonios… —lo escuchó murmurar, extasiado.

Así no era como habían planeado terminar su aventura.

El moreno llevó la boca hasta uno de sus pezones, succionando su pecho con fruición. Sus manos ahora sostenían su trasero, abarcando y pellizcando tanta piel tersa como les era posible. Elsa sintió a continuación los tensos abdominales del pelirrojo contra su espalda y la manera en que la apretaba por atrás, tomando su seno libre contra su mano. No se había percatado del instante en que se había quitado la camisa.

—Así que esto es lo que de verdad querías, ¿no te bastaba con lo que yo te doy?—Hans mordisqueó su mandíbula, humedeció su cuello hasta llegar a su hombro, donde le clavó los dientes y jugó con la lengua para dejar una marca violácea—, me has decepcionado bastante, Elsa.

—Perdóname, amo —musitó ella y una lágrima rodó por su mejilla.

Todo el placer, la culpa y la misma decepción que Hans sentía hacia ella, la estaban abrumando como nunca.

—Ya es tarde para eso. Vas a pagar, Elsa.

Sus manos se posaron completamente sobre sus pechos, ahora libres dado que el castaño se había trasladado más allá de su vientre, colocando la cabeza entre sus piernas y brindándole atenciones con su boca.

—¡Humedécela bien! —ordenó el colorado— Voy a darle a esta zorra un castigo que nunca se le va a olvidar.

Eugene ni protestó. Se limitó a hacer lo que él decía, como si aquel rumbo que había tomado el juego, de alguna manera, también lo complaciera. Elsa se arqueó incontrolablemente cuando a la par de sus labios, el joven introdujo dos de sus dedos en su intimidad, lubricándola para el siguiente asalto.

Se abandonó por completo a sus húmedas caricias, concentrándose en la sensación, gimoteando casi por acto reflejo. Estaba tan cerca de llegar, tan cerca…

—¡Ya es suficiente! —ladró Hans— Es hora de que tengas lo que te mereces.

La muchacha creyó que casi podía echarse a llorar en ese momento. De frustración, de remordimiento, de placer.

—Así que me engañaste, ¿no? —susurró el cobrizo a su oído— Querías probar la polla de este malnacido. Pues vas a probarla, gatita. Vas a tenerla hasta cansarte. Y la vas a tener ya.

Abrió las piernas, dispuesta a recibirlo.

Si su amo estaba molesto, al menos le daría un buen espectáculo.

—Por detrás —ordenó Hans fríamente, al ver como el trigueño se preparaba para penetrarla, su hombría rápidamente erguida—. Ese orificio es mío.

Elsa sintió un nuevo espasmo de incertidumbre y obedientemente, se colocó sobre sus palmas y sus rodillas sobre la cama. Hans desabrochó sus pantalones y se deshizo de su ropa interior, exponiendo su miembro endurecido y palpitante. Dócilmente, abrió los labios y comenzó a degustarlo con lentitud, justo como él le había enseñado en un principio. Su lengua lo acarició a conciencia, antes de engullir la punta y comenzar a hacer su trabajo.

Hans gimió y tomó su pelo en un puño, marcándole el ritmo.

Elsa tuvo que concentrarse para continuar, apenas sintió como su intimidad era estimulada desde atrás con una sustancia cálida y resbalosa. Eugene había tomado la botella de lubricante de su cajón y se preparaba para tomarla, repentinamente excitado por lo que sus ojos veían.

El colorado se corrió al mismo tiempo que Eugene entraba en ella, provocándole un tenso dolor al introducirse entre sus estrechas paredes. Dolor que no tardaría en ser reemplazado por un incipiente placer.

Hans sintió como la rabia, el deseo y la excitación lo avasallaban a partes iguales, al ver a su mujer ser tomada de esa manera. Estaba tan hermosa, con las mejillas arreboladas y sus labios rojos, los orbes cerúleos nublados por el goce y esa ligera capa de sudor que hacía relucir su piel de nieve como el marfil. La quería ya.

Posesivamente le acunó el rostro entras las manos y la besó, mordiendo su boca, metiendo su lengua y moviendo sus labios con furia, demostrándole que seguía siendo su amo, a pesar de su desobediencia.

Descendió entonces por su cuello, su clavícula, hasta atrapar uno de sus rosados capullos entre sus dientes, haciéndola gemir.

Elsa estaba en el paraíso, entre el delicioso vaivén que la atacaba por detrás y las caricias que le prodigaba el pelirrojo a sus pechos. Lo vio dirigir su mano hasta su femineidad y las sensaciones se multiplicaron.

Hans se dispuso a devorar su seno derecho, trazando círculos húmedos en la areola con su lengua y Eugene aprovechó la ocasión para apretar el restante con una mano, pellizcando su rosado botón entre el pulgar y el índice, mordiendo su cuello hasta dejar una marca violácea sobre la inmaculada piel.

Estaba a punto de perder el control.

Cuando Hans se introdujo en ella, apoderándose de ese punto enardecido entre sus piernas, creyó que iba a perder la razón.

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se sujetó del cuello de Eugene, en tanto el cobrizo volvía a besarle los pechos. Las estocadas de ambos, certeras e insistentes, incrementaron de velocidad a la par de los latidos de su corazón, cada vez más violentos, cada vez más álgidos, como los cientos de espasmos que la estremecían de delectación.

Estaba ahí, desnuda entre dos hombres apuestos, jadeante y agitada; jamás se había imaginado que viviría una experiencia como aquella. Habían cruzado un límite del que no había vuelta atrás. Y mientras era poseída con violencia por ambos, lo único en lo que podía pensar era en lo afortunada que era, aunque fuera por última vez en su vida.

El orgasmo le llegó de forma explosiva, contundente y avasallador. Perdida en aquella ola de placer, Elsa se sumió en la inconsciencia, sintiendo apenas como dos pares de manos la sostenían.

* * *

Elsa despertó en la cama a solas. Aún estaba algo adolorida por toda la acción que había tenido en ese dormitorio, aunque no podía que dentro de todo, le había gustado. Se ruborizó al recordarlo. El reloj de la mesita de noche le hizo saber que era ya muy tarde y con una sensación de incertidumbre, se levantó y cubrió su desnudez con la camisa que Hans se había quitado horas atrás. Por lo demás no había ni rastro de su amante.

Suspiró y tuvo ganas de golpearse contra la pared, había sido tan estúpida. ¿Cómo se había atrevido a hacerle eso a un chico tan estupendo como el pelirrojo?

Nunca la perdonaría y la sola idea de perderlo, era algo que la aterraba.

Con temor, salió del dormitorio y lo encontró en la sala de estar, en bata y pensativo. Su gato, _Sitron_ , descansaba acurrucado a su lado.

Hans levantó la vista y la clavó en ella con una expresión indescifrable, apenas la vio llegar.

—Pensaba que te habías ido —murmuró la rubia.

—¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? —repuso él arqueando una ceja— Quien se fue es Eugene, vendrá por sus cosas mañana temprano. Vivirá con su novia a partir de ahora.

—Claro —Elsa se abrazó a sí misma y agachó la cabeza, avergonzada—, supongo que también querrás que me vaya. Yo… no sé en lo que estaba pensando…

Se arrastró hasta el dormitorio de nuevo, dispuesta a vestirse e irse de allí, conteniendo las ganas de llorar. Lo había echado todo a perder.

—Elsa —la llamó el colorado y ella se detuvo, con el corazón en un puño.

Lo sintió a sus espaldas, suavemente colocó una mano en su hombro y le hizo darse la vuelta, para encararlo.

—¿Por qué?

—Oh, Hans —esta vez las lágrimas fueron incontrolables—. Yo… no lo sé. Debí haberte dicho que lo conocía, que estuvimos juntos en el pasado. Estaba tan mal después de terminar con él… y ahora, todo en lo que pienso es que no quiero perderte. Sé que hice mal —sollozó, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos—, pero te amo.

El joven se lo pensó un minuto antes de responderle.

—Yo también te amo —la hizo levantar la cabeza y le limpió las lágrimas con una delicadeza que la desconcertó—. No soy ningún santo, ¿sabes, Elsa? Eres la primera mujer que me importa de verdad. Solía ser un imbécil antes de conocerte. Jugaba con las mujeres sin que me importaran una mierda sus sentimientos y entonces llegaste tú, y me hiciste sentir cosas. Cosas reales.

Elsa lo contempló, esperanzada y sorprendida.

—Me duele lo que has hecho. Pero tampoco quiero perderte —la abrazó—, además, creo que el castigo de hoy fue bastante ejemplar. Debo admitir que una parte de mí se excitó al verte en apuros.

—¡Hans! —exclamó ella, con algo de indignación.

—¿Qué? Te dije que no soy ningún santo. No sabes las cosas que he hecho antes de hoy, antes de todo lo demás —Elsa le miró incrédula—. Pero eso no tiene la menor importancia ahora. Tendremos que superar esto.

—¿Lo dices en serio?

—Lo he pensado demasiado y creo que puedo perdonarte. Por esta vez —dijo él—, siempre y cuando no haya más secretos.

Elsa creyó que podría saltar de felicidad.

—¡No los hay! —exclamó— No los hay, Hans. Lo que sucedió fue solamente pasajero, cosa de una calentura. Yo te amo. Y si he de estar con alguien de ahora en adelante, ese solamente vas a ser tú.

—Te creo, pero no te apresures en hablar. No soy de mente cerrada y esta experiencia me ha enseñado algo —dijo Hans—, tal vez podamos tener compañía de vez en cuando en la cama, ¿qué me dirías si te dijera que quiero repetir lo de hoy algún día?

Elsa lo observó con ojos desorbitados y entonces sintió que sus mejillas se encendían.

* * *

 **Nota de autor:**

Díganle hola al Helsa suculento.

Dicen por ahí que la tía Frozen es una verdadera pervertida, no deberían leer nada de lo que ponga aquí, sus mentes ya están lo suficientemente corrompidas. 7u7

Bueno no, la verdad es que esto no me quedó tan extremo como pretendía. D: En serio trate de escribir un trío súper sensual, pero no sé sí lo hice bien. Tal vez lo vuelva a intentar en el futuro, tal vez no. El caso es que quería ver a Elsa haciendo cosas calientes con los dos muchachos más guapos de Disney y ahí la tienen. :3

No sé que más decir, así que mejor coméntenme ustedes, ¿qué les pareció? ¿Qué le habrían agregado?

¡Y por el amor de Yisus, pongánse las pilas! El fandom Helsa se muere como una perra. T-T Fics abandonados, personitas que se van, ¡lloro por dentro! Adonde quiera que miro veo solamente Elsanna o ElsaxOC. No tengo nada en contra de estos pairings, obviamente, pero la tía Frozen no vive de eso mis amores, no vive de eso. D:


	5. Gustos Particulares

ADVERTENCIA: Contenido explícito y súper suculento. En serio.

 **Disclaimer: Ni Frozen ni sus personajes me pertenecen, y sé que Mickey tampoco me los prestaría para hacer escenas tan sexys como estas, (pero igual las hago). :(**

* * *

`•.¸¸.•´❉ •• **Iceburns Lemmons** •• ❉`•.¸¸.•´

 **5**

 **Gustos Particulares**

* * *

Son las diez de la noche cuando por fin puedo salir de la junta de directivos en Isles Corporation. Ser el décimo tercer socio de una gran empresa líder en la industria naval tiene sus ventajas, pero también conlleva responsabilidades y entre ellas, esta atender a cada maldita reunión con el resto de apoderados. De más está mencionar que doce de ellos son parte de mi nada afectuosa familia. Es difícil ser yo.

¡Necesito un buen polvo para relajarme, maldición! Nada me gustaría más que hundirme en el delicioso cuerpo de una chica atractiva, después de esas largas, tediosas horas discutiendo sobre asuntos de finanzas y estrategias técnicas.

Con esto en mente, abordo mi Mercedes y enfilo el rumbo hacia un complejo de apartamentos ubicado al otro lado de la ciudad.

Puedo sentir como la polla se me pone dura de solo pensar en lo que ahí me espera.

Es tarde, pero no lo suficiente. Están por dar las once aunque conociendo a mi objetivo, no será difícil apagar estas ansias que me consumen por dentro. La noche estará bastante movida.

Subo las escaleras hasta el tercer piso al tiempo que aflojo la costosa corbata a juego con mi traje azul marino de dos piezas, todo hecho a medida por supuesto.

Un alto ejecutivo siempre tiene que vestir con clase.

Me detengo frente al número siete y toco el timbre, disimulando mi impaciencia. Por Dios que me hace falta un buen revolcón, no hay nada que me relaje más después de un día de trabajo duro.

La puerta se abre finalmente, revelando a una jovencita de grandes ojos azules, escondidos tras unas gafas de pasta gruesa. Parece sorprendida de verme.

—S-señor Westergaard, ¿qué hace aquí? —me pregunta con timidez.

—¿Me invitas a pasar? —inquiero con voz suave.

Cohibida, la muchachita se hace a un lado para que yo pueda entrar. Cuenta ya con veintiún años pero es terriblemente retraída, tanto en sus maneras como en su arreglo personal. Noto que no se ha cambiado de ropa aún. Lleva puesto un sencillo vestido de algodón blanco a lunares, con cuello redondo y cerrado. El conjunto es completado por un grueso cardigán marrón tejido, medias oscuras y botines a juego. Todo muy discreto y remilgado.

Aquel atuendo, sumado al delicado moño en el que se hayan recogidos sus cabellos platinados y esas gafas, le confieren un aspecto de ratón de biblioteca adorable.

—¿Cómo estás, Elsa? —mis ojos verdes van de ella al libro de arquitectura abierto de par en par sobre el sofá, donde también descansa un esponjoso gato de color blanco que me mira fijamente— ¿Ocupada?

—Estaba estudiando para un examen —reveló ella jugueteando con un botón de su suéter—, e-es sobre… historia de la arquitectura.

—Hum —me quito el saco con displicencia y lo arrojo sobre un sillón—, ¿crees que Madame pueda atenderme esta noche? Necesito con urgencia de sus servicios.

—¿Ahora? —Elsa parpadeó confundida.

—Por supuesto, vine tan deprisa como pude —clavo mis ojos verdes en ella y la veo ruborizarse intensamente, al tiempo que baja la mirada—, tuve un día muy largo en el trabajo. ¿Así que por qué no vas a buscarla, cariño?

—Oh —la blonda se muerde el labio inferior y asiente—, i-iré a avisarle enseguida.

Se retira a toda prisa, apocada y rió para mis adentros. Esta chiquilla nunca va a cambiar, siempre tan responsable, empollona como ella sola.

Me miro en el espejo ubicado sobre una encimera cercana. El apartamento es pequeño pero de buen gusto, con sus muebles de madera oscura estilo vintage y las paredes pintadas de blanco. Por aquí y allá hay pequeños detalles que hablan de la personalidad de su dueña, como los adornos azules en torno a la salita de estar o la esfera de nieve que reposa en la mesa del recibidor, a pesar de que no estamos en Navidad.

Pero no estoy aquí para hablar sobre decoración de interiores.

Le sonrío, arrogante, a mi propio reflejo. La mirada verdosa del hombre exitoso de veintiocho años en que me he convertido, me observa a su vez con presunción y ansias de una buena sesión de sexo. Bastardo con suerte, me digo. Eso es lo que soy.

A veces no es tan difícil ser yo del todo.

¡PLAF!

El familiar sonido de una fusta a mis espaldas me sobresalta, haciendo que los vellos se me pongan como escarpias. Me doy la vuelta y tengo que contenerme para no jadear como un adolescente ante la visión que tengo ante mí.

Elsa está de pie en medio del pasillo, pero del look de bibliotecaria inocentona no queda ni rastro.

En su lugar usa largas botas de cuero hasta los muslos, guantes largos del mismo material y un _body_ de lencería negro y transparente, que se ajusta de manera gloriosa a cada una de las curvas de su perfecto cuerpo. La prenda cuenta con tiras en la parte superior que se sujetan en esos suaves hombros lechosos y rodean sus pechos, contenidos por copas de encaje que dejan ver la mitad superior como si expusieran una fruta tentadora.

Y es que en eso se ha convertido ella para mí. Mi fruto prohibido.

Con el cabello que ahora cae encima de su hombro derecho, sujetado en una trenza abultada y sexy, y los labios impregnados de labial carmín, se ve más apetitosa que nunca.

Se me pone aún más dura con tan solo contemplarla.

—Miren quien vino a buscarse una paliza.

—Madame Arendelle, quería…

—Te presentas en mi apartamento sin avisar —interrumpe ella siseando peligrosamente, avanzando hasta mí y balanceando la fusta en una mano—, interfieres con mis horas de estudio, botas tu ropa por ahí —le echa un vistazo con desdén al saco que hace unos minutos portaba y ahora reposa indolentemente en su sala de estar— como si estuvieras en tu maldita casa. ¿Quién maldita sea, te crees que eres? Voy a tener que darte un castigo ejemplar para bajarte los humos, mequetrefe.

—Sí, castígame —musito, cada vez más excitado—, me lo merezco.

—¡Cierra la boca, perra! —ladra Elsa y descarga la fusta contra la pared, provocando un sonido penetrante. Demonios, que esta chica sí que sabe lo que hace— ¡Aquí las órdenes las doy yo! ¿Acaso escuché que me tuteabas? —la fusta ahora se encuentra bajo mi barbilla, obligándome a alzar la cabeza— ¿Acaso te atreviste a hacerlo? ¡No soy una de tus prostitutas de una noche, animal! Yo tengo clase, tengo lo que ellas no tienen para ponerte en tu lugar. ¡Soy Madame Arendelle, tu ama y señora, parásito!

—Disculpe, mi señora.

—¡Desvístete, inútil! ¡Voy a darte una lección! —Elsa me da un empujón con desdén, acudiendo a una cómoda cercana para buscar algo en tanto yo cumplo con la orden.

Aquí es cuando la diversión empieza.

Lentamente desabotono mi camisa, dejándola caer al suelo y exponiendo los beneficios de acudir a entrenar tres veces por semana. Seré un ejecutivo ocupado, pero en mi caso, eso nunca ha sido excusa para descuidar el excelente físico que poseo, modestia aparte. Me gusta estar en perfectas condiciones para las exigencias de mi ama.

Me desprendo de mi calzado, calcetas y pantalones, sin perder ni un solo detalle de como las caderas de la rubia se mueven deliciosamente a pocos metros de mí, mientras busca en el cajón. Quiere provocarme a propósito.

Cuando la última de mis prendas es removida, Elsa se vuelve a mí de nuevo y puedo ver lo que ha sacado: se trata de un collarín atajado a una larga correa de cuero.

Oculto una sonrisa retorcida.

—Veo que te gusta el desorden —me dice fríamente, recorriendo el piso con sus preciosos ojos azules y rondándome en círculos—, a juzgar por la manera en que has tirado tu ropa. Dime, ¿crees que esto es un vertedero al que puedes llegar y tirar tus cosas?

—No, Madame.

—¡Entonces recógelas, perra! —la fusta se descarga contra mi nalga derecha y emito un gruñido de placer al sentir el dolor recorriendo mis terminales nerviosas.

La mano de Elsa me toma por la nuca y me empuja hacia abajo, obligándome a arrodillarme. Yo la dejo hacer. Me hace agachar hasta que me sostengo sobre mis manos y rodillas, a cuatro patas. El cosquilleo en mis partes es más fuerte que nunca.

—¡Ahí es donde te quiero! —espeta— Vas a recoger tu basura con la boca, te enseñaré a respetar mi casa, vividor.

—Sí, mi ama.

Elsa me coloca el collarín en torno al cuello, lo siento rígido, pero me gusta. Enreda la correa en su mano y la tensa.

—Así, justo así es como te mereces estar, como mi perro —dice desafiantemente—, siempre a mi servicio. ¿Ves cómo soy generosa contigo?

—Sí, mi señora.

—¡No te escucho! —tira de la correa y el collarín se atiesa un poco, apretándome.

—¡Sí, mi señora!

¡PLAF! La fusta vuelve a tocar mi trasero y esta vez sí que se me pone dura. Nada me calienta más que ser dominado por una hermosa mujer. ¿Qué si no me importa ser humillado? No en este aspecto. Estoy acostumbrado a que los demás hagan lo que yo ordeno sin rechistar. En Isles Corporation por ejemplo, nadie se atrevería a contradecir mis órdenes, así como tampoco en los lugares públicos, donde mi sola presencia impone un aura de respeto. Las mujeres se lanzan a mí por montones, esperando complacerme como un montón de zorras, dejando muchas veces su dignidad de lado.

No es que vea nada de malo en el sexo ocasional. Pero tanto control puede llegar a ser cansino.

Por eso es que me gusta una mujercita con carácter, que me ponga límites.

Algunos encuentran placer en involucrarse en juegos de rol, otros prefieren arriesgarse a hacerlo en la intemperie. Yo opto por someterme a los deseos de mi señora. Tal vez sea algo extraño, pero no cambiaría estas palizas por nada en el mundo.

—Camina, perra —me ordena Elsa, clavándome el tacón de su bota en uno de mis glúteos y tal como estoy, empiezo a moverme a gatas, dejando ver la enorme erección que yace entre mis piernas.

Madame Arendelle me hace recoger con la boca, una por una, las prendas que he regado por el suelo, para dejarlas en una silla cercana.

Es retorcidamente sádica y sexual, le encanta esto. Pervertida coqueta.

—No me gusta que interrumpan mis horas de estudio, Hans. ¿Acaso olvidaste lo que hablamos durante la sesión anterior? Debes anunciarte antes de venir.

—Disculpe, ama. Necesitaba de sus atenciones —claro que no olvide esa regla, que más que eso, fue una petición de la rubia en su faceta más tímida.

Pero sé que realmente no le importa y a mí me encanta hacerla "enojar", tanto como a ella le encanta que le de excusas para castigarme sin piedad.

—Por supuesto que las necesitabas, ¡no eres nadie sin mí! —tira de la correa y me lleva, gateando, hasta un rincón— Y por ser tan patético, la primera parte de tu castigo consistirá en diez azotes. Vas a contarlos en voz alta y no vas ni a quejarte, ¡o ya verás la que te espera!

—Sí, Madame.

La fusta golpea mis nalgas con potencia y comienzo el conteo, temblando de dolor y placer a la vez. Todas esas bromas de mis hermanos mayores sí que debieron haberme afectado de pequeño, porque estoy realmente mal de la cabeza.

Para cuando termino, los glúteos me arden como si me hubiera sentado sobre brasas ardientes pero estoy realmente satisfecho. Satisfecho y con ganas de sexo, por Dios.

Elsa parece leerme la mente, porque esboza una sonrisa prepotente en esos labios de fresa que me vuelven loco. No lo pondrá tan fácil, la conozco bien. Habrá un poco más de jugueteo antes del gran final. La muchacha sabe lo que hace.

—Veo que eres obediente, resistes bien cuando se trata de castigar ese culo.

—Gracias, mi ama.

—Es hora de ir a la habitación.

Y hacia allá vamos; el dormitorio de la rubia es una habitación de paredes azules y muebles reciclados antiguos, fiel al estilo elegante y artístico de su dueña. La cama, con una intrincada cabecera de hierro y sábanas blancas parece casi de princesa. Solo imaginarme acostado en ella con el cuerpo desnudo de Elsa encima del mío, hace que un cosquilleo me vuelva a recorrer completo.

Tan pronto como llegamos hasta el pie de su lecho, me libera del collarín y me ordena tumbarme sobre el colchón, cosa que acato sin rechistar.

El edredón es suave y emite un leve olor a suavizante y lavanda que me reconforta, después de mi merecida paliza. Elsa abre un cajón y saca algo que sostiene en alto. Mis ojos relucen al ver el brillante par de esposas que cuelgan de su dedo índice.

—El castigo apenas comienza, perra.

—Oh, mi señora…

—¡Chssst! —me hace callar con un sonido brusco y se vuelve a mí— ¡Levanta los brazos!

Cuando el frío metal rodea mis muñecas y las deja aseguradas a la cabecera de la cama, tengo que contener otro gemido de placer. Elsa ha dejado la fusta sobre su mesita de noche pero tiene otra cosa en la mano: una simple vela de cera azul.

—Creo que ha llegado la hora de hacerte un pequeño interrogatorio, esclavo.

Tomando un encendedor, prende la vela y un destello de fuego acompaña a la tenue iluminación de la lámpara de noche. Esto va a ser tan delicioso.

—¿Te has abstenido de tocarte como te lo ordené?

—Por supuesto, Madame.

—¿Ni siquiera has tenido pensamientos lujuriosos?

—No, mi señora.

—Mentiroso —Elsa acerca la vela a mi pecho y la inclina cuidadosamente—, no te creo una sola palabra.

La cera derretida cae en ligeras gotitas sobre mi piel y mis pezones, ocasionándome una deliciosa tortura. Esto me dejará unas pequeñas quemaduras, nada de consideración, pero me gusta. Me hace sentir tan vivo, maldita sea.

—Conozco bien a los sujetos como tú, no hacen más que pensar en sexo. Y apuesto a que pensabas en todo lo que te haría, cuando estuvieras en mi cama de nuevo. ¿Me equivoco?

—No, Madame.

—No, eres un tipo sucio. Sucio y desobediente.

Ahora la vela se desplaza hasta mi ombligo, dejando un reguero de cera por mi estómago y acercándose peligrosamente a mis genitales, lo que me hace estremecer. Hasta en estos juegos hay ciertos límites.

—¡E-espera! —Elsa me mira con los ojos abiertos de sorpresa e incredulidad.

Me muerdo el labio.

—¿Qué has dicho?

—Disculpe.

—Me has tuteado de nuevo —esta vez me abofetea, no con mucha fuerza sino como de costumbre, lo suficientemente duro como para hacerme disfrutar—, ¡ya sabes cuales son las reglas!

—¡Perdone, ama!

—Solo por eso, voy a prolongar el castigo —las brillantes pupilas de zafiro de la platinada resplandecen con maldad, antes de levantar su mano derecha ante mis ojos y mostrarme dos dedos levantados, el índice y el corazón—. ¡Te atreves a quejarte y lo lamentarás!

Oh maldición, esto acaba de ponerse más fuerte. Me tenso y miro como esta diabólica jovencita se posiciona entre mis piernas, separándolas y buscando ese prohibido punto detrás de mi hombría. Cuando sus dedos se abren paso entre mis paredes anales, no puedo sino soltar un gemido gutural y casi animal. Siento como sus falanges se arquean penetrándome, tocando mi punto más sensible y la sensación es tal, que ahora tengo los dientes apretados y unas gotitas de sudor perlan mi frente.

Esto es más de lo que puede soportar cualquier hombre.

—Veo que te gusta que te lo hagan por el culo —dice Elsa sin perderse ni un segundo de mi reacción y enseguida vuelve a presionar, tratándome sin piedad. Lanzo un aullido— ¡Silencio! ¡No te he dado permiso de gritar!

—Ama, por favor…

—¿Te gusta lo que sientes?

—S-sí…

—¿Quieres correrte? —inquiere de manera malévola, mientras incrementa el ritmo y velocidad de su masaje, enviando miles de sacudidas hacia el resto de mi organismo.

—¡Sí! —vuelto a gritar, desesperado ya por librarme de esta tortura. Estoy a punto de llegar. Necesito correrme— ¡Por favor, mi señora!

—¡¿Por favor qué?! —Elsa empuja sus dedos y tiemblo.

—¡Permita que me corra, Madame!

—Suplícame.

—¡Se lo suplico!

Sus dedos han dado en el punto y ahora estoy seguro de que me descargaré.

—Termina, esclavo. Termina para mí —la escuchó decir y con gran alivio, procedo a hacer lo que de cualquier manera habría sido inevitable.

Me corro y cuando Elsa retira su mano, el guante yace completamente húmedo mientras yo experimento pequeños espasmos entre el colchón, y las esposas que me mantienen inmovilizado. Termino con la respiración agitada y ella me observa, con una mano en su diminuta cintura.

—¿No crees que he sido buena contigo, después de todo?

—Gracias Madame, ¡gracias!

—Oh, ya me lo agradecerás como es debido —Elsa suelta un par de las tiras de su _bralette_ hasta desmontar las copas de encaje que ocultan su pecho, exhibiendo dos senos perfectos y blancos, coronados por capullos sonrosados que con solo verlos me hacen la boca agua y provocan que la sangre vuelva a correr hacia mi masculinidad—, no olvides que tu único propósito es darme placer. Y después de mi generosidad, más vale que te esfuerces.

Dicho esto, camina hasta mí y posiciona uno de sus redondos pechos entre mis labios, empujándolo contra mi lengua.

—¡Cómeme! —no necesito escuchar la orden dos veces.

Me prendo a su pezón como un niño hambriento, mordisqueando aquel tierno botón en la cima, acariciando la areola con mi lengua. La oigo gemir y sonrío en medio de la acción. Nada me complace más que serle útil a mi señora.

Tras entretenerme con su seno por un largo minuto, llega el turno del restante y esta vez, la blonda se sienta a horcajadas sobre mi abdomen para facilitar la tarea.

Ya no aguanto más, me muero por verla desnuda.

Como si adivinara mis pensamientos, Elsa se vuelve a sonreír luego de retirarse de mi boca y lentamente, desabrocha el resto de su _body_ de lencería para revelar una silueta blanca como el marfil.

Su cuerpo es perfecto, no tiene un ápice de grasa.

Pechos suaves y proporcionados, no muy exuberantes pero sí lo suficientemente hermosos como para tentar a cualquier hombre con sangre en las venas. Un abdomen plano y cintura enmarcada, caderas redondas y largas piernas torneadas. Casi es una lástima que se empeñe en cubrir toda esa perfección bajo suéteres de lana y vestiditos de intelectual de Instagram, que apenas y se preocupa por mostrar algo de piel.

Pero pensándolo bien, mejor es así. Me gusta saberme el único que ha contemplado a esta muchachita en todo su esplendor. Y pienso seguir siéndolo.

Sin borrar esa sonrisa perversa, la rubia retrocede hasta quedar de nuevo entre mis piernas y se inclina sobre mi pene recientemente erecto. El solo contemplar como esos labios de carmín rozan la punta ya es afrodisíaco. La lengua rosada de Elsa empieza a degustar delicadamente mi hombría, antes de engullirme.

—Oh sí… así… oh…

—¡Silencio! —la fusta es descargada contra la parte externa de mi muslo izquierdo, ni siquiera me di cuenta de cuando la tomó.

Su mano aprieta la base de mi polla y gimo.

—¡Odio los escándalos! —me espeta— ¡Te estás ganando otra paliza, imbécil!

—¡Lo siento, mi señora!

Elsa ataca con mayor ferocidad mi miembro y tengo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no gritar. A continuación, retira su roja boquita de mi entrepierna y coloca mi masculinidad entre sus preciosos senos, apretándola y frotándola contra su piel suave de nieve. Oh por Dios, ¡¿por qué me hace esto?!

El simple hecho de ver y sentir como mi hombría sobresale entre ese par de pechos perfectos, es más de lo que mi psique y mi cuerpo pueden soportar.

Estoy cerca del orgasmo de nuevo y no creo ser capaz de retenerlo más tiempo.

—¡Estoy cerca… ah… estoy cerca!

—¡¿Quién es tu ama?!

—¡Madame Arendelle!

—¡No te escucho, esclavo!

—¡Madame Arendelle!

—¡Por supuesto que lo soy! —sin más, Elsa se vuelve a posicionar a horcajadas encima de mí, esta vez a la altura de mi cadera y se sienta sobre mi virilidad, concediéndome un instantáneo alivio.

Se hunde en mí con un solo movimiento, cálida y atrevida, y esta vez no puedo evitar soltar un ronco, largo y estentóreo gemido. Mi pene encaja perfectamente con el interior de su femineidad, como si estuviéramos hechos el uno para el otro. La joven comienza a mover las caderas de una manera deliciosa, montándome y llevándome de nuevo a la cima. Yo me arqueo mientras la dejo hacer, entregándole el mando por completo. Sabe bien como moverse, deslizándose una y otra vez sobre mi polla para enloquecerme con la fricción de sus ardorosas paredes íntimas.

Y entonces me vengo por segunda vez. Mi esencia se libera dentro de ella como un torrente, haciéndola gritar a su vez y echar la cabeza hacia atrás. No hay manera de que se vea más hermosa que en ese breve instante, en el que sus facciones se contraen con el gozo del orgasmo.

Si no estuviera seguro de que toma sus pastillas anticonceptivas, me preocuparía demasiado por dejarla embarazada.

El silencio se hace en la habitación.

Me toma un momento recuperarme del inmenso orgasmo que acabo de tener, a tal grado que me parece que la habitación me da vueltas. Elsa podrá guardar muy bien las apariencias, pero detrás de su facha de niña inocente, se oculta una mujer muy peligrosa y sensual. Con esas mañas y esa carita de ángel, nadie se le puede resistir.

Siento que me libera de las esposas y entonces puedo bajar los brazos con alivio, relajando todos y cada uno de mis músculos. Sí que ha sido dura la sesión pero valió la pena. Siempre vale la pena.

Mientras descanso, ella termina de desvestirse, haciendo los guantes y las botas a un lado.

Mi blonda amante se recuesta a mi lado, apoyando la cabeza en mi pecho y acurrucándose como una gatita. Está tan mimosa, que nadie pensaría que hace tan solo unos minutos estaba dominándome como una zorra en celo. Le abrazo. Tiene el pelo revuelto y la piel perlada por el sudor, se ve más bella que nunca. Estos momentos son mis favoritos después de una intensa noche de sexo.

Solo los dos en la cama, juntos y aletargados por nuestro juego peculiar.

—Estuvo fantástica, señorita Arendelle —murmuro satisfecho, al tiempo que deslizo una mano por su costado, acariciando la curva de su cintura y su muslo—, ¿quién lo diría? Tan inocente que se ve —le doy una palmada en el trasero y ella ríe, apretándose más contra mí.

—Mi trabajo es dominarlo como se merece, señor Westergaard. Cada centavo tiene que valer.

—Y puedes apostar a que la propina por esta sesión será muy generosa —le digo, besando su cuello de alabastro y disfrutando de su embriagante aroma luego del acto sexual—, realmente eres una experta en lo que haces.

Sí, las cosas buenas tienen su precio. Elsa no es ninguna prostituta, nos conocimos en un foro de BDSM por Internet hace meses y luego comenzamos a hablar por Facebook. Fue así como me enteré no solo de sus perversas fantasías como dominatriz, sino también de varios aspectos de su vida cotidiana. Una jovencita universitaria y responsable, que tiene que pagar el alquiler y sus estudios, es cosa que uno ve a montones en esta ciudad.

Una que tenga estas aficiones no.

Así que mi proposición fue muy directa, yo tenía un buen rato de sexo y castigos cada semana, y ella se olvidaba de ese mal pagado trabajo como camarera que solía tenerla con las deudas hasta el cuello. Al principio estuvo renuente a aceptar por su falta de experiencia y sus tabúes, pero bueno, aquí estamos.

¿Qué por qué la elegí, cuando podía tener a cualquier mujer sin necesidad de sacar mi billetera? Digamos que fue cosa de un gusto particular.

Me encantan las rubias y esta, ha sido el desafío más satisfactorio como el que me he topado nunca. Me basto con ver ese cuerpo de diosa y ese dulce rostro de niña buena, para saber que quería que fuera ella quien me dominara, fue como si mi intuición me empujara a ello. Y no me equivoqué. Nunca lo hago.

La pequeña mano de Elsa se posa sobre mi pecho y retira algunas gotitas de cera, ya cristalizadas de ahí.

—No fui demasiado dura, ¿verdad? Sé que te gusta que te castigue —me dice, volviendo a la habitual faceta tímida que suele mostrar ante los demás; esa que también hace que la polla se me ponga dura cuando me pongo a evocar las fantasías en las que la visualizo como a una secretaria sexy—, pero a veces, temo llegar al extremo.

—¿Estás hablando en serio? Adoro que le des palizas a mi culo sin piedad —sonrío retorcidamente—. Después de todo me lo merezco.

—Estás enfermo, Hans —replica, imitando mi gesto—, pero me gusta.

Elsa sonríe amodorrada y oculta su cara en el hueco entre mi hombro y mi cuello para dormir. Apuesto a que lo necesita si quiere estar en condiciones para el dichoso examen de mañana, no hay nadie más dedicada que ella cuando se trata de su carrera. Y hablando de eso, no me vendría mal dormir tampoco, en unas horas me espera un duro día en la empresa.

Con solo pensarlo, mis párpados se cierran por inercia, concentrándome en lo delicioso que es tener el pequeño cuerpo desnudo de Elsa al lado del mío.

Al menos tendré un excelente despertar por la mañana.

* * *

 **Nota de autor:**

Hard Helsa is in da house, bitches! e.e

No, no están leyendo mal, esta vez me di un poco de prisa y quise traerles este regalito para empezar la semana. :3 ¿Verdad que fue intenso? Desde que _Neogirl01_ me pidió ver a una Dom!Elsa de nuevo, (pues no hay muchos fics de ella tomando el control), me inspiré para hacer este pequeño Modern AU. Ella también puede ser una perra cuando se lo propone y como ven, le encanta castigar a su pelirrojo. Así copo de nieve, ¡azota bien ese delicioso trasero!

Hay que darle oportunidad a los dos de dominar sobre el otro, la tía Frozen cree en la igualdad de género. :D

 _Guest:_ ¡Ya sé! El Helsa se muere entre tanto OC y Elsanna. T-T ¡Esto es un llamado a la supervivencia del fandom! Muestren el orgullo Helsa. ò.ó

 _nina:_ Uy y los que faltan, si te gustó el Helsa anterior espera a ver lo que tengo preparado para luego. 7u7

Descansaré por un rato del BDSM para traerles nuevas cosas, que el lemmon Helsa es mucho más que mis suculentos pajaritos azotándose el uno al otro. :3 Se vienen más sorpresitas en los oneshots siguientes, AU's suculentos y llenos de perversas fantasías, pasión y uno que otro fetiche para aderezar el lemmon sabrosón. ;) La tía Frozen debe irse por ahora panecillos, pero nos leeremos, muy pronto, se los prometo. :)


	6. Baño de Burbujas

ADVERTENCIA: Contenido explícito y súper suculento. En serio.

 **Disclaimer: Ni Frozen ni sus personajes me pertenecen, y sé que Mickey tampoco me los prestaría para hacer escenas tan sexys como estas, (pero igual las hago). :(**

* * *

`•.¸¸.•´❉ •• **Iceburns Lemmons** •• ❉`•.¸¸.•´

 **6**

 **Baño de Burbujas**

* * *

Exhausta, Elsa dejó escapar un profundo suspiro y firmó la última de las cartas de aquella jornada, esta vez dirigida al embajador de Bélgica. A veces tenía la impresión de que la lista con sus numerosos deberes reales no disminuía de tamaño, por más empeño que pusiera en ello. Aquel día en especial había sido una locura. Entre los cientos de documentos por supervisar y firmar, los preparativos para otoño y la visita matutina a los granjeros de las afueras, se sentía literalmente, desfallecer.

Hacía días que no dormía apropiadamente por la carga de trabajo. En ocasiones sorprendía a Kai mirándola con preocupación por encima de las bandejas que le llevaba, cargadas con emparedados e infusiones de todo tipo para asegurarse de mantenerla despierta, y sin saltarse las comidas.

—Debería tomarse un descanso, Su Majestad —le decía él en tono paternal—, hay cosas que pueden esperar…

Pero Elsa se negaba, exigente como era con su propio trabajo. ¡Cuánto había debido sufrir su padre durante sus días de infancia! En momentos como aquel, al recordar la paciente y serena sonrisa que Adgar siempre mostraba en su rostro y reparar en como nunca le había escuchado queja alguna, no podía sino sentir auténtica admiración.

—Como debiste esforzarte, papá —susurró, mirando con una sonrisa trémula hacia el retrato de su estudio.

En silencio, Elsa se levantó de su silla y dio por finalizados sus pendientes. Lo único que quería era descargar toda esa fatiga que reposaba sobre sus jóvenes hombros y dormir, dormir por horas.

Nunca las puertas de su dormitorio le parecieron tan celestiales.

La rubia ingresó arrastrando los pies y tan pronto como estuvo ahí, sintió un par de manos masculinas apoderándose de su cintura.

—Estaba a punto de ir a buscarte —susurró una voz profunda a su oído—, odio que te quedes trabajando hasta tan tarde, cariño. Te exiges demasiado.

—Mmm… —Elsa ronroneó como una gatita mimada al oprimir su blanca mejilla contra el pecho de su compañero, a gusto entre sus brazos—, no puedo evitarlo, Hans. Sabes que es mi trabajo —exhaló un bostezo.

—Trabajo que bien podrías delegar, sabes que no me molesta ayudarte —repuso él besando su sien y descendiendo con los labios por su mejilla y garganta—, no me asignas suficientes tareas.

—Por qué no las necesitas —Elsa suspiró de nuevo y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, facilitándole el acceso hasta su clavícula—. No discutamos de esto. Lo único que quiero es desprenderme de este vestido y relajarme.

—Mi reina está demasiado cansada —el pelirrojo sonrió con malicia contra la suave tez de nieve—. Por suerte, puedo asistirla con ambas cosas.

Los dedos de Hans acudieron raudos hasta los corchetes del vestido veraniego de color lila que estaba usando. No era uno de sus diseños, sino otra de las prendas que Gerda le confeccionaba especialmente para usar en palacio. El traje se deslizó por su cuerpo dejándola no más que con una enagua traslúcida, a través de la cual su piel resplandecía como porcelana.

La verde mirada del príncipe consorte la recorrió, hambrienta, de pies a cabeza y Elsa se sintió ruborizar. Aún no se acostumbraba del todo a las ardientes miradas que le dedicaba su pareja, seguía siendo capaz de hacerla ruborizar como una niña.

—Dios, eres hermosa —murmuró él con la voz enronquecida—. Preparé algo especial para ti mientras te esperaba.

—Solo quiero irme a la cama —dijo Elsa débilmente.

—Irás a la cama, cariño —dijo Hans y enseguida tomó su prenda interior de los tirantes para sacársela por encima de la cabeza—. Pero antes, vas a tomar un buen baño. Nada como el agua caliente para relajar un cuerpo cansado, ¿no crees?

Elsa se cubrió con los brazos tímidamente. De pie sobre la alfombra, permitió que el bermejo terminara de desnudarla.

—En serio me preocupa que trabajes demasiado, Elsa —le susurró él, mientras soltaba sus cabellos de la trenza que acariciaba su espalda hasta que cayeron como una cascada de plata encima de sus hombros—. No quiero que enfermes, ¿sabes? Lo menos que puedes hacer es permitir que me haga cargo de ti.

La muchacha no pudo evitar una diminuta sonrisa en tanto Hans la tomaba en sus brazos para dirigirse al cuarto de baño. Era tan dulce y considerado con ella en sus momentos privados. Satisfecha, apoyó la cabeza contra el hombro del joven y dejó que la llevara como si fuera una muñeca. Supo que de no ser por la bañera que la esperaba, podría haberse quedado dormida ahí mismo.

El baño había sido tenuemente iluminado con velas que brindaban una atmósfera relajante. La blanca tina en forma de cisne emanaba un delicioso aroma a rosas y vainilla, sus fragancias favoritas, y se encontraba repleta de burbujas.

Hans la depositó con cuidado en medio de la bañera y ella suspiró de placer al sentir el contacto del agua caliente con su cuerpo, naturalmente frío.

El pelirrojo sonrió de lado y lentamente, comenzó a despojarse de sus propias prendas. El salto de cama y el pijama desaparecieron sin prisa ante la mirada de zafiro de la reina, que se había espabilado para contemplar la figura de Hans. Sintió sus mejillas colorearse de rojo al observar el pecho y los abdominales perfectamente delineados del príncipe, los brazos torneados, sus esbeltas pero fuertes caderas, las piernas largas y el enorme miembro viril que comenzaba a reaccionar ante su propia desnudez.

El abdomen del joven estaba cubierto por una espesa capa de vello rojizo, que descendía en una línea irregular y espesa hasta perderse en medio de sus genitales. Elsa contuvo un gemido.

Un agradable cosquilleo se había apoderado de sus partes privadas y sus pezones se erizaron.

Hans se adentró en la bañera con semblante presuntuoso y volvió a tomarla entre sus brazos, de tal manera que la espalda de la blonda quedara apoyada contra su pecho. Luego cogió la barra de jabón de rosas que reposaba en el borde y comenzó a frotarla suavemente sobre sus hombros, sus brazos y en sus pequeñas manos, sosteniéndolas en las suyas.

Elsa rió levemente al notar las burbujas que surgían en las puntas de sus dedos y sopló algunas. Era relajante poder olvidarse de la pesada jornada del día ahí, en la privacidad de su baño junto al cobrizo.

Las manos de Hans terminaron de enjabonar sus brazos para volver a su clavícula y desviarse hasta sus pechos turgentes. Un sonido de placer abandonó los labios de la soberana cuando esas palmas, cálidas y curtidas, acunaron sus senos, estimulándolos con movimientos circulares. Tomando los rosados pezones entre sus pulgares e índices para friccionarlos con el jabón, incrementando su excitación.

—Ah, Hans… —gimió ella.

—Mi reina… —murmuraba él, besando su nuca y humedeciendo el lóbulo de su oreja con la lengua, sin dejar de tocarla.

Elsa cerró los ojos y volvió su cabeza hacia atrás, disfrutando del masaje. Solo él podía hacerla estremecer con su manera experta de tocarla.

La mano derecha del joven abandonó su respectivo seno para moverse lentamente sobre el plano abdomen de la muchacha, acercándose de modo peligroso al punto entre sus piernas. Elsa se sintió humedecer cuando los largos dedos de su amante rozaron el monte que cubría su femineidad, acariciándola de manera torturadora.

—Hans —volvió a musitar, al sentir como su pecho izquierdo era apretado por su mano y el cosquilleo cada vez más urgente de su clítoris.

Por fin, el pelirrojo la penetró con dos de sus dedos, haciéndola soltar un alarido de gozo. Las falanges se movieron dentro de ella con dolorosa precisión, presionando su botón íntimo y enviando miles de espasmos a sus terminales nerviosas. Elsa comenzó a mover sus caderas a la par de sus finas embestidas. Era como tocar el cielo y apenas estaban empezando.

—Córrete, Elsa —le pidió el bermejo, incrementando la fuerza de masaje y hablándole al oído—. Vamos cariño, córrete para mí.

—Ngg… oh… nhg… —la blonda volvió a gimotear, perdida en la sensación de sus partes íntimas siendo acariciadas por Hans. Y ahora estaba muy cerca de llegar, cada vez más cerca…

El orgasmo le vino como un estallido en medio de aquella marea de sensaciones, haciéndola ver estrellas por breves segundos. Su piel de alabastro, ahora envuelta en una ligera capa de sudor, se confundía con la espuma del baño de burbujas.

Hans retiró la mano de su intimidad, ahora húmeda por el agua y los fluidos. Entre sus brazos, el cuerpo de Elsa yacía extenuado como el de una muñeca.

—Buena chica —le dijo él, acunándole una mejilla y besando suavemente la comisura de sus labios—, pero sabes que aún no hemos acabado, ¿verdad? Debo terminar de lavarte.

—Y después… —la frase de la chica quedó suspendida en el aire, como una esperanzada invitación a obtener un poco más que ese delicioso orgasmo. Le parecía que todos sus sentidos se encontraban a flor de piel.

—Y después… —Hans sonrió como un gato, admirando las delineadas curvas del cuerpo de la platinada entre el agua jabonosa—, veremos.

Elsa dejó que prosiguiera con el baño, feliz de ser atendida. Las manos del príncipe volvieron a la tarea de enjabonarla, lavando su cintura, sus glúteos, su vientre bajo y sus largas piernas. Sus palmas acunaron los delicados muslos con suma delicadeza, alzando brevemente cada pierna y volviéndola a sumergir en el agua, y limpiando sus pequeños pies con suma ternura, como si estuviera trabajando con una pieza sumamente frágil.

Luego le enjabonó los cabellos con la espuma de rosas que tanto le gustaba, hundiendo las yemas de sus dedos en sus capilares y desenredando sus hebras de plata; algo que Elsa agradeció en su fuero interno. Siempre sabía como ocuparse de ella.

Entre besos y palabras dulces, la hacía suspirar y olvidarse del estrés de gobernar. Lo único que quería era quedarse con él así para siempre.

—Estás demasiado tensa —murmuró el muchacho volviendo a acariciar sus desfallecidos hombros—, tienes que liberar todo el estrés acumulado, gatita.

—Entonces ayúdame —le sugirió ella con una sonrisita maliciosa.

Hans le devolvió el gesto y sin pronunciar palabra, la levantó para colocarla de cara a él, rozando con su frente las ondas de pelo húmedas de la platinada. Su masculinidad se hallaba endurecida, lista para entrar en Elsa. De un solo movimiento, la reina se vio posicionada sobre el regazo del príncipe y su miembro viril se incrustó en su interior de una sola estocada, estremeciéndola de placer.

Tan pronto como se vio dentro de la soberana Hans movió sus caderas rítmicamente, penetrándola sin parar y gritando su nombre. Elsa lo acompañó sosteniéndose de sus hombros.

Sus senos blancos se movían ahora frente al rostro del chico como una fruta tentadora, que él no dudó en morder mientras incrementaba la velocidad de sus embestidas.

Ahora los hombros y la espalda del pelirrojo estaban cubiertos por leves fractales de hielo, que se desvanecían una y otra vez al combinarse con su sudor y el agua caliente. Una leve escarcha cubrió los bordes de la bañera.

—Elsa… Elsa… ah… —el placer iba a matarlo de un momento a otro.

La vio ahí, inclinada sobre él, como una diosa emergiendo del agua con su melena de plata y esas pupilas de zafiro que lo perseguían hasta en sus sueños, nubladas por el deseo y la intensidad del acto íntimo.

—Hans… —clamó ella, entregándosele con todos y cada uno de sus sentidos.

—Mi reina… mi amada reina…

El orgasmo se presentó con liberadora intensidad, sacudiendo sus cuerpos con premura y todas sus terminales nerviosas. Elsa fue consciente de la semilla que se derramaba en su interior, cálida y abundante, y fue entonces que se dejó caer una vez más entre los brazos de su amado, cuyo pecho la recibió con su protectora tibieza y los acelerados latidos de su corazón.

Ahí mismo se rindió a los brazos de Morfeo, repentinamente desfallecida por el trabajo del día y la intensidad del maravilloso momento que acababan de compartir.

Hans envolvió la figura menuda de la muchacha y mientras su respiración se normalizaba, contempló su semblante dormido. Cada vez que observaba a Elsa, no podía sino sentir una profunda adoración por su pureza, su bondad y su incomparable belleza física, por todo lo que era ella. Tenía el rostro de un ángel.

En silencio y procurando no despertarla, terminó de limpiarla y con sumo cuidado salió de la tina, cuya temperatura a esas alturas había descendido, secarse debidamente y colocarse una bata. Luego cogió en brazos a la rubia y la envolvió con una toalla debidamente almidonada para llevarla a la habitación, donde la recostó en la amplia cama con dosel.

El cuerpo de Elsa parecía porcelana pura con el reflejo de la luz de la luna incidiendo sobre su piel. El pelirrojo la secó suavemente, desde sus cabellos hasta sus pies, asegurándose de no frotar ni un solo milímetro de esa piel delicada, que tantos cuidados requería de su parte.

Una vez que hubo terminado, deslizo uno de los camisones de seda que encontró en el armario por encima de la silueta de la joven, quién solo emitió un leve murmullo en sueños.

—Mmm… —Elsa se removió ligeramente sobre las sábanas, seguramente buscándolo.

—Shhh… duerme, pequeña —le susurró el príncipe, besándola castamente en los labios—, necesitas descansar.

—Hum… —la aludida suspiró una última vez antes de hacerse un ovillo y abandonarse de nuevo a la inconsciencia.

Hans la miró por largos minutos, recorriendo con sus dedos el rostro y el pelo de la soberana. Era tan hermosa, parecía una niña cuando dormía, una criatura inocente a la que necesitaba proteger, a pesar del enorme poder que encerraba en su interior. La amaba.

—Te adoro, Elsa —susurró a su oído, trazando una línea de besos mariposa desde allí hasta sus labios, que ella apenas y sintió—. Te adoro.

Finalmente, se tumbó a su lado y la rodeó con los brazos acunándola contra su pecho, cansado también por el íntimo e intenso encuentro que habían experimentado juntos.

Definitivamente había encontrado una manera infalible de relajar a su reina.

* * *

 **Nota de autor:**

Buen inicio de semana a todas las chiquillas que me leen. Les dije que nos leeríamos pronto. :3

En esta ocasión les traigo otra suculencia, inspirada en la última petición de _Pazhitaa714_ , esa pilluela que nunca se cansa de leer depravadeces sobre estos dos pero en esta ocasión, quería algo más tierno y menos masoquista, (¿qué culpa tiene una de que el Helsa se lleve tan bien con el BDSM? En serio muchachas, ya no puedo ver la escena del calabozo de Frozen sin imaginarme algo más, sé que no soy la única, no me mientan e.e). Bueno, no sé si lo logré pero traté de meterle a esto tanta azúcar como me fue posible, ¿qué tal?

No sé exactamente que escribiré para el próximo OS, (ni cuando). Les dejaré unas opciones que he estado barajando para que escojan que les gustaría ver a continuación:

a) AU Ballet (estilo Black Swan, con profe manipulador y todo, ya me lo habían propuesto por ahí)

b) AU Escolar (por qué siempre es un buen momento para leer un romance profesor-alumna)

c) AU Bellydance (Elsa bailando la danza del vientre y todo para nuestro rojito, igual que Shakira pero sin tantas caderas xD)

Aclaro que todas estas ideas (y otras) se harán, espero. Solo quiero ver con cual debería inspirarme primero. 7u7 Que el Helsa las acompañe, maripositas de nieve.


	7. Pluma de cisne

ADVERTENCIA: Contenido explícito y súper suculento. En serio.

 **Disclaimer: Ni Frozen ni sus personajes me pertenecen, y sé que Mickey tampoco me los prestaría para hacer escenas tan sexys como estas, (pero igual las hago). :(**

* * *

`•.¸¸.•´❉ •• **Iceburns Lemmons** •• ❉`•.¸¸.•´

 **7**

 **Pluma de cisne**

* * *

—Vas a ser una gran estrella.

Aquellas palabras habían sido el comienzo de su perdición. Bailar había sido su sueño desde niña, verse bajo los reflectores de un gran escenario y recibir los aplausos del público. Por eso había sido que Elsa se había apuntado a la Escuela de Ballet. Había ensayado desde niña y hoy, a sus escasos veintiún años, formaba parte de la academia más ambiciosa de la ciudad.

Hacer la audición para ingresar no había sido el mayor reto de su etapa como bailarina profesional. Su mayor desafío había comenzado al escuchar la promesa de su profesor de ballet, un hombre cuya mirada esmeralda era capaz de estremecerla de pies a cabeza.

Hans Westergaard era uno de los profesionales más reputados en su ámbito. Había bailado con las mejores compañías, hecho giras por todo el mundo, estelarizado más de un clásico ante los ojos del público. A sus treinta y seis años de edad exudaba una virilidad y arrogancia que fascinaba a sus estudiantes.

Todas eran afortunadas de poder aprender del mejor. Ese era un mensaje que les había quedado claro desde el primer momento en que habían puesto un pie en las instalaciones de su academia.

Pero solo las mejores se quedarían hasta el final.

Por tanto, no era de extrañarse que a su rubia pupila le hiciera ilusión haber sido elegida por él para protagonizar su próxima obra. _El Lago de los Cisnes_ se presentaría en la ciudad durante la temporada invernal y estar al frente de tan excelso ballet, podía suponer un auténtico despegue hacia la fama internacional.

Era todo lo que quería.

Podía soportar los ensayos extenuantes, las exigencias de aquel misterioso pelirrojo y las miradas de odio de sus compañeras. Al fin y al cabo, ella nunca había sido especialmente popular en ningún sitio.

Pero eso no importaba, por qué estaba a nada de abrazar la fama eterna.

—Lo estás haciendo perfecto —la voz del bermejo murmurando junto a su oído envío un escalofrío por su columna dorsal.

Hans la sostenía por detrás en una delicada pose, al compás de una de las piezas principales de la obra. La muchacha interpretaría a Odette, la atormentada protagonista que terminaba transformándose en cisne. Desde el inicio, se había dicho a si mismo que la señorita Sorensen sería la indicada para el papel.

Llevaba tres años enseñándole y vigilándola desde las sombras. Su recato y frialdad le habían ganado la animadversión de las otras chicas, pero a él lo fascinaban. Nadie se esforzaba tanto como ella para perfeccionar cada movimiento. Nadie tenía esa apariencia virginal y ese cuerpo divino, perfecto para deslizarse sobre el escenario o ser mancillado con sus manos.

Era tan joven, tan delicada e inocente. Tan fácil de moldear y corromper.

Y Hans estaría presenciando de cerca su gran debut. Encarnaría a Rothbarth, el perverso mago que atrapaba a la joven en su hechizo.

La ironía del asunto era deliciosa.

—Por hoy ha sido suficiente —dijo, apartándose muy a su pesar del menudo cuerpo de la blonda y poniéndole fin a la música.

Estaban solos en el salón de ensayo. Hans se volvió a ella con una sonrisa arrogante.

—Cada vez falta menos para el gran estreno —añadió—, confío en que no dejarás de practicar.

—Le prometo que lo haré a la perfección —le aseguró la chica, mirándolo con decisión en sus grandes ojos azules.

—La perfección no lo es todo en el ballet, señorita Sorensen. Se trata más de sentir la historia —se acercó a ella, elegante y sutilmente, como un depredador acechando a su presa—, de saber reflejar ese sentimiento. ¿Entiende lo que digo?

Elsa se ruborizó furiosamente. Estaba demasiado cerca. Ya era complicado mantener la concentración en los ensayos, con la figura musculosa de su maestro pegada a la de ella y sus ojos como llamas que no le quitaban la vista de encima ni un segundo.

Estaba vestido con una musculosa que revelaba la anchura de sus hombros y bíceps, y lo torneados que estaban sus brazos cubiertos por un leve vello rojizo. Los pantalones de gimnasia insinuaban unas piernas esbeltas y poderosas, así como el bulto incipiente de su hombría.

De pronto se sentía acalorada.

—Le comprendo, profesor.

Hans levantó una mano y le acarició una mejilla con el dorso de los dedos.

—¿Sabe? Es usted una jovencita muy hermosa —murmuró, inclinándose hacia ella— demasiado hermosa para su propio bien —ahora susurraba cerca de sus labios—, es perfecta, en el sentido estricto de la palabra. Pero no creo que esté sintiendo lo suficiente. ¿Por qué no se suelta más, Elsa?

Elsa sintió su espalda chocar contra la superficie fría de uno de los espejos que rodeaban el salón. Luego, los brazos fornidos del colorado la apretaron contra él y su boca descendió sobre la suya, atrapándola en un beso demandante. La rubia emitió un gemido asustado. La lengua masculina se adentró entre sus labios para tocar su paladar y enredarse con la suya, volviendo el contacto más profundo, más húmedo y apasionado.

Sintió las palmas de Hans recorrer sus costados, desde el lateral de sus pequeños senos hasta su cintura y sus caderas. Sus pezones se endurecieron.

Trató de zafarse, en vano. Él era demasiado fuerte. Sus manos, su beso y su sola presencia le causaban un vértigo inexplicable, y un súbito cosquilleo en su intimidad que la estaba incomodando. Podía sentir el delicioso olor de su colonia, un perfume con notas cítricas que no había dejado de perseguirla por meses.

Hans se despegó de ella abruptamente.

—Te deseo, Elsa —le confesó con los labios sobre los suyos—. No puedo dejar de pensar en ti.

Hizo amago de besarla de nuevo y cuando su boca hubo capturado la suya. Elsa hincó sus dientes sin pensar sobre su labio inferior.

—¡Mierda! —el pelirrojo se apartó violentamente, liberándola en el acto. Su labio sangraba y sus ojos eran dos pozos de fuego.

Elsa lo miró con frialdad.

—No vuelva a tocarme.

—Creí que lo sabías —dijo él desafiantemente—, vamos Elsa, era demasiado obvio. ¿Por qué si no te iba a escoger a ti?

—Usted dijo que tenía talento —repuso ella, dolida.

—Y lo tienes, eres maravillosa —le aseguró Hans, limpiándose la boca con el dorso de la mano y volviendo a caminar hacia ella, con una mirada predadora—. Y me encargaré de que el mundo se dé cuenta de eso. Llegaremos lejos. Juntos. Vas a ser la mejor de mis creaciones.

—¿Y espera a cambio qué me acueste con usted? —Elsa lo fulminó con la mirada— No soy una cualquiera.

El semblante del bermejo se ensombreció, antes de adoptar una peligrosa expresión de rabia.

—¡Yo te he enseñado todo lo que sabes! —exclamó entre dientes, volviendo a tomarla entre sus brazos bruscamente. Elsa intentó escaparse— ¡Eres mía! ¡Sin mí no llegarás a ninguna parte! ¡Acostúmbrate a eso o renuncia desde ahora!

¡PLAF!

La sonora bofetada que Hans recibió en la mejilla resonó por todo el salón, volteándole el rostro. Y él se quedó ahí, paralizado. Lívido de cólera. Desesperado al ver como su cisne se escapaba de sus manos.

Pero no la dejaría. Nunca le permitiría alejarse de él.

Elsa se apartó de sus brazos, tomó su bolso y su abrigo y salió corriendo tan rápido como sus piernas le permitieron.

* * *

Elsa aún se encontraba nerviosa y acalorada al llegar a casa. Compartía un pequeño piso con su madre en un moderno edificio a las afueras de la ciudad. Si bien había pensado en mudarse muchas ocasiones, siempre había algo que la detenía. Quizá fuera ese miedo a romperle el corazón, tal y como había hecho su padre al pedirle el divorcio.

Idun Sorensen, (o mejor dicho, Landvik, ahora que había recuperado su apellido de soltera), era todavía una mujer joven y bella. Con cuarenta y un años de edad aún se mantenía lozana y en forma. Alguna vez había sido la adoración de su padre, con su piel suave y su mirada de zafiro que atraía tanto a los hombres. Habrían seguido juntos sino fuera por su manía de ser algo inestable en su modo de actuar. No era su culpa. Se había embarazado muy joven y dejado demasiadas cosas atrás al casarse.

Todas sus ambiciones descansaban ahora sobre los hombros de su bella hija mayor, su favorita. Idun siempre se lo había dejado en claro, sin tapujos.

—Bienvenida a casa, cariño —la castaña mujer salió de la sala de estar para recibirla, quitándole el abrigo y dándole un beso en la mejilla—. Estaba esperando a que llegaras. Se te hizo un poco tarde con el ensayo, ¿no?

—Hola, mamá —saludó ella sin mucho ánimo.

Los ojos azules de su madre, límpidos como glaciares e idénticos a los suyos, la miraron con cariño maternal.

—Mi niñita está cansada —dijo, apartándole un mechón de pelo platinado de su rostro—, la cena está lista ya. Y luego, te mostraré algo muy especial.

Elsa se dejó llevar por ella hasta la cocina, donde Idun se afanó en retirar la tetera de la estufa y sacar un plato de la alacena. Un minuto después, la joven tenía ante sí una caliente taza de té verde y un plato en el que había servido ensalada de espárragos con trocitos de huevo duro y un poco de arroz integral. Nada nuevo.

Hacía años que su madre era muy cuidadosa con su dieta, pues temía que estropeara su figura y no pudiera bailar. No recordaba la última vez que había comido una hamburguesa.

Idun se sentó frente a ella y la acompañó con una taza de café negro.

—Ha llamado tu padre hoy —le informó, con una sonrisa tensa—, quería hablar contigo. Quiere desearte suerte por qué sabe que vas a debutar muy pronto.

—¿Anna estaba con él?

—Ah, sí. Dijo que te llamaría más tarde. No hablamos mucho, ya sabes, tu hermana es muy reservada conmigo —dijo Idun restándole importancia.

Elsa se contuvo de hacer una mueca. Sabía bien por qué la pelirroja desde un principio había decidido permanecer con Adgar. Anna la quería mucho, pero estaba resentida con su madre por expresar su preferencia hacia ella. A diferencia de la blonda, nunca había llenado las expectativas de Idun. Jamás le habían gustado las lecciones de ballet, ese arte que la mujer adoraba. Era demasiado inquieta como para obedecer las instrucciones de los maestros, y muy torpe y patosa como para conseguir emular sus movimientos.

Idun no había tardado en cansarse de la falta de aptitud de su hija menor.

Desde entonces, todos los halagos, los mimos y obsequios maternales habían sido para Elsa, su pequeña y perfecta bailarina. La colorada no obtenía más que regaños y reclamos de su parte.

" _¿Por qué no puedes ser más como Elsa?"_ , era su favorito. A veces se sentía culpable por ello.

—No puedo esperar a que llegue el gran día —apuntó Idun soñadoramente, olvidándose por completo de que había mencionado a su hermana—, te verás preciosa en el escenario, Elsa. Serás una gran bailarina. Todo saldrá perfecto.

—Mamá —Elsa la acató tímidamente, pensando como debía abordar la cuestión después de lo sucedido con su profesor—, respecto a eso… yo… no estoy segura…

—¡Casi lo olvido! —Idun se levantó de su silla— ¡La sorpresa!

—¿Sorpresa? —Elsa la miró parpadeando. Casi había terminado de cenar.

Idun la tomó de la mano y tiró de ella hasta su habitación, en donde sacó una gran caja rectangular de la mano con un listón azul de regalo.

—Ábrelo —le dijo, colocándolo en la cama—. Lo recogí hoy mismo. Fue un poco caro pero la ocasión lo vale. Te verás hermosa.

Elsa retiró la tapa superior de la caja y el fino papel de embalaje para revelar un leotardo blanco como el marfil. Tenía un amplio tutú a juego y pedrería bordada en la pechera. Un tocado con plumas blancas y zapatillas de seda completaban el conjunto. Que a juzgar por las apariencias, debía provenir de una boutique costosa y especializada en la confección de vestuarios como aquel.

—Mamá, esto debió costar una fortuna —musitó, pasando una mano por encima de la prenda—, no debiste…

—Sí debí —Idun tomó el tocado y lo colocó en su cabeza con emoción—, mereces un traje especial para tu gran debut. Mi pequeña bailarina tendrá lo mejor —la llevó hasta el espejo para que contemplara el accesorio sobre sus mechones platinados—, mi bailarina… ¿sabes, Elsa? Estoy muy orgullosa de ti. Sé que no te lo digo a menudo, pero lo estoy. Esto será como cumplir un sueño, nuestro sueño —miró su reflejo con una expresión anhelante.

Al estar de esa manera, la una junto a la otra, pudo constar que prácticamente no había diferencia entre ambas, más allá del cabello y la edad. Realmente eran muy parecidas. Los mismos ojos y la misma sonrisa, la nariz respingada e idéntica y el halo de frialdad que las rodeaba. Era como verse a sí misma y al mismo tiempo, en lo que habría de convertirse en unos cuantos años.

—Recuerdo cuando tenía tu edad —mencionó Idun, colocando una mano en su mejilla—, te pareces mucho a mí en ese entonces. Era la bailarina más dedicada de mi generación, la mejor de mis compañeras. Nunca me quisieron mucho por eso —hizo una mueca desdeñosa—, ese es el precio que se debe pagar por la perfección, ¿no, hija mía? Somos unas solitarias —acarició su pelo suavemente—. Iba a hacer una gran carrera en el mundo del ballet, estaba lista para viajar por el mundo. Sin embargo… —las pupilas de la mujer se velaron, como si recordara con tristeza aquellos años de juventud.

—Te embarazaste —añadió Elsa con frialdad—. De mí.

Idun levantó una de las comisuras de sus labios y le dio la vuelta para mirarla de frente.

—Las cosas pasan por algo —repuso, tomándola por la barbilla—, ahora tú puedes cumplir ese sueño. Serás tan grande como pude haberlo hecho yo. Y no cometerás errores, ¿verdad?

Elsa negó con la cabeza, incómoda.

—El mundo del ballet requiere una gran dedicación, Elsa. No hay tiempo para distracciones.

—¿Mi padre fue una distracción?

—Tu padre fue simplemente alguien que llegó y ahora no está —dijo Idun escuetamente—, pero eso no importa. Importan nuestros planes. Importa que estés consagrada a tu carrera. Y cuando una está consagrada a lo que ama, Elsa, no le importa hacer sacrificios para llegar hasta el final, ¿comprendes?

Elsa parpadeó.

—Una hace lo que sea necesario —murmuró Idun—, lo que sea necesario para estar entre los mejores. No debe haber nada que se interponga entre tú y tu debut. ¿Entendido?

Elsa miró la fiera y anhelante expresión en los ojos de su madre, el leotardo envuelto en papel de seda que reposaba sobre su edredón blanco y luego a sí misma, de pie frente al espejo, con aquel tocado de plumas y los músculos extenuados de tanto trabajo para llegar hasta donde estaba, por una u otra razón.

Ya había llegado demasiado lejos.

—Entendido, mamá.

* * *

Elsa entró con gesto decidido en la oficina de Westergaard. Sus ojos azules emitían pura frialdad y sus labios relucían más que nunca en medio de su pálido rostro, bajo la capa de pintalabios de intenso color carmín que los resaltaba. Había recogido su pelo en una cola de caballo y lucía un ajustado top negro de ejercicio bajo su cárdigan de cachemira.

A juzgar por las miradas de desdén que había recibido de un par de sus compañeras en el camino, debía estar razonablemente atractiva. Justo lo que buscaba.

Hans se volvió a ella desde la ventana, por la que observaba con seriedad el exterior.

—¿Desea algo, señorita Sorensen? —inquirió con severidad, mirándola de pies a cabeza.

Elsa colocó su bolso sobre el asiento frente al escritorio y fue hacia él, ocultando su nerviosismo bajo su habitual máscara de indiferencia.

—He venido a hablar de lo de ayer.

—Si ha venido a quejarse, ahórrese el drama —espetó él cruzándose de brazos—. Creí que estaba lista para este papel. Que no tendría dificultades. Al parecer es así. La señorita Cinders estará más que agradecida de tomar su lugar en la obra… estoy seguro de que ella no tendrá ningún inconveniente.

Elsa se tensó. Pensó entonces en Ella Cinders, rubia y de ojos azules, muy parecida a ella pero no tan dedicada, claro estaba. Siempre se estaba lamentando en los vestidores por las bromas pesadas que le jugaban sus hermanastras o los regaños de su madrastra. Y cuando no, se quejaba de ella, como todas las demás.

No, esa perra no le quitaría su lugar.

Furiosamente, se paró en las puntas de los pies y tomó al pelirrojo por las solapas de su saco para halarlo hacia ella. Él no la despreció cuando sus labios se posaron sobre los suyos. Por el contrario, abrió la boca y le permitió convencerlo, introduciendo su lengua y jugando con la suya, enredando sus manos de porcelana en su pelo rojo.

Hans la rodeó con sus brazos posesivamente, apretándola contra él. Sus manos ávidas recorrieron su espalda y luego se posaron sobre su trasero, apretándolo sin decoro y provocando que ella gimiera dentro de sus labios.

" _Una hace lo que sea necesario"_ , le recordó la voz de su madre en su cabeza. Lo necesario para alcanzar la fama.

Elsa se apretó más contra él, frotando su vientre contra la entrepierna masculina y notando como se ponía duro ante ella. Se apartó entonces de la boca del bermejo y se atrevió a esparcir una serie de besos y mordidas suaves en su cuello, embriagándose con el aroma de su colonia fina.

Hans dejó escapar un gemido ronco.

—Vas a ser mi perdición, chiquilla —lo escuchó decir, al tiempo que la empujaba contra el escritorio y la sentaba encima para frotar su virilidad contra ella, quitándole su cárdigan de un tirón y arrojándolo al suelo.

No había puesto el pestillo en la puerta. La simple posibilidad de que alguien pudiera entrar en ese momento y descubrirlos de esa manera le encendió la sangre. Mientras los labios de la joven jugaban con el lóbulo de su oreja, Hans coló una de sus manos bajo su top y aferró un seno redondo y pequeño, maravillándose de lo bien que parecía encajar entre su palma.

Elsa soltó un suspiro.

—De modo que no me equivocaba —murmuró él, presionando su pecho y pellizcando su pezón entre el pulgar y el índice hasta endurecerlo—, no ibas a tirarlo todo por la borda, ¿no? Eres una chica lista, Elsa.

La aludida echó la cabeza hacia atrás al sentir como su seno era estimulado por aquella mano experta. Entonces, Hans aferró su prenda superior por el bajo y la deslizó hasta sacarla por encima de su cabeza, dejándola desnuda de cintura para arriba. Su boca no tardó en dirigirse a chupar sus pezones y la joven se sintió estremecer.

Hans la sostenía de la espalda con una de sus manos, en tanto la otra se colaba dentro de sus calzas deportivas y sorteaba la barrera de sus braguitas para acceder a su intimidad. Cuando dos de sus dedos se introdujeron en ella con destreza, Elsa se sintió desfallecer.

Aquel delicioso masaje en su femineidad, aunado a la lengua del pelirrojo en sus pechos, iba a terminar con su cordura. Tuvo que morderse el labio inferior para contener sus gemidos.

Elsa se sujetó de su espalda, clavándole las uñas.

El movimiento en su clítoris se volvió más intenso, más profundo y ella no tardo en venirse ahogando los sonidos que salían de su boca en el hombro del profesor. Hans se apartó de ella con las pupilas oscuras y llenas de deseo. Sus senos estaban henchidos y le cosquilleaban, y su ropa interior se hallaba empapada.

—Te deseo tanto —le dijo, con la voz cargada de anhelo, antes de besarla nuevamente, mordisqueando su labio inferior y acariciándole el paladar con la lengua—, no sabes lo duro que me tienes en este momento.

—¿Significa eso que el papel sigue siendo mío? —preguntó ella entre besos, al ver su rostro acunado por las manos del cobrizo.

Hans se alejó unos centímetros de su alumna y esbozó una sonrisa arrogante y llena de malicia.

—Convénceme —le exigió.

Elsa entrecerró sus ojos peligrosamente y lo empujó con brusquedad. Después bajo del escritorio, aferró el zipper de su bragueta y le desabrochó los pantalones, para hincarse a continuación delante de él y tirar de su bóxer hacia abajo.

El corazón de Hans latía con violencia, en ansiosa espera de lo que estaba por suceder.

Primero, Elsa tomó su erecta virilidad en una de sus manos y acercó sus labios rojos a la punta, tentativamente. Joder, cuan perfecta lucía aquella boca de labios finos junto a su hombría. Tan tentadores, tan deliciosos como su dueña…

—Oh —Hans suspiró cuando la pequeña lengua de la muchacha degustó su miembro, lamiéndolo en la cima y a lo largo, provocándole un cosquilleo placentero.

Su pequeña muñeca no era tan inocente como aparentaba.

Elsa dejó de jugar con su pene y lo envolvió entre sus labios, engulléndolo y enviando oleadas de placer por todo su cuerpo, hasta que tuvo que sostenerse con una mano del librero a sus espaldas.

—Ah sí… así, así —Hans tomó sus cabellos platinados con la palma libre y la hundió en su cabeza para marcarle el ritmo—, así… no pares…

Un par de minutos después se corrió copiosamente, preguntándose cual había sido la última vez en la que una mujer le había dado tanto placer. Siempre había optado por estar con las más experimentadas, yaciendo con adultas maduras desde sus años de juventud. Las encontraba más interesantes que las muchachas de su edad y sus gustos no habían variado desde entonces. Era la primera vez que le atraía una jovencita.

Y le encantaba.

Elsa se puso de pie con una expresión engreída en sus hermosos ojos azules y los senos erguidos seductoramente. Se pasó la lengua por los labios y luego el dorso de la mano para limpiarse.

—Espero que no le queden dudas de mi compromiso con esta obra, profesor Westergaard —le dijo, mirándolo profundamente.

Hans la volvió a atraer hacía sí furiosamente, apretando su nuca con las yemas de sus dedos y besándola como si fuera de su propiedad. No la dejó ir sino hasta que el oxígeno se hizo indispensable entre ambos.

Se miraron con la respiración entrecortada.

—Tres en punto en el salón de ensayos, como siempre —le ordenó con voz autoritaria—. Ni un minuto tarde. Vamos a practicar exhaustivamente.

Y vaya que lo harían, por qué aquello no se quedaba así. Necesitaba estar dentro de ella. Iba a tumbarla en el piso de duela y a penetrarla hasta cansarse, hasta que no le quedaran dudas de que todo en lo que iba a convertirse desde ese momento en adelante, siempre se lo debería a él y a nadie más que a él.

Elsa tomó su top y su cárdigan del suelo y se apresuró a vestirse.

—Hasta la tarde, profesor —se despidió, mirándolo por encima del hombro antes de marcharse como si nada.

* * *

Elsa practicó con más dedicación que nunca, entregándose en cuerpo y alma a su pasión, y entregándose también a él, cada día en la sala de ensayos de la academia. La joven se había acostumbrado pronto a las manos demandantes y los labios ardientes de su maestro, que no habían dejado ningún rincón en su frágil figura sin explorar.

La muchacha gemía y se arqueaba de placer cada vez que Hans la inmovilizaba en el suelo para embestirla rabiosamente. Nunca parecía tener suficiente de ella. Sospechaba que, más que ser una aventura pasajera, había despertado cierta obsesión en él.

Tumbada en una colchoneta sobre el piso de duela del aula, Elsa gimió entrecortadamente en tanto las palmas del cobrizo la acariciaban. Podía ver su imagen desnuda en cada uno de los espejos que rodeaban la estancia, uno de los detalles por los cuales al profesor le encantaba tener sexo dentro de ese lugar.

Hans introdujo dos de sus dedos en medio de su clítoris y la blonda no pudo evitar emitir un aullido de placer.

Siempre sabía como complacerla.

—Eres deliciosa, mi pequeña bailarina.

Hans elevó sus pupilas llenas de malicia para deleitarse con la visión que tenía enfrente. Elsa tumbada ante él, respirando agitadamente, con las mejillas rosas, los labios hinchados y la visión nublada, su pelo regado alrededor de ella de forma desordenada y su piel resplandeciendo como porcelana.

Aumentó la cadencia con la que sus dedos jugaban en su intimidad y toda ella se retorció, aferrando la colchoneta con sus pequeñas manos. Estaba a punto de correrse.

—Ah… mmm… ahh… —Elsa fijó sus pupilas cerúleas sobre las luces empotradas del techo, perdiéndose en la sensación de su interior y los estremecimientos que ahora le hacían ver destellos por todas partes.

Hans tomó uno de sus senos y lo apretó en tanto su mano restante le provocaba el primer orgasmo. No conforme con ello, el bermejo se inclinó entre sus piernas para degustar aquella perla oculta en sus pliegues, que con tanto afán ella se empeñaba en esconder cada vez que adivinaba sus intenciones. Pero él era más rápido y agotarla previamente era parte de su juego.

Dominantemente, separó sus rodillas cuando Elsa hizo amago de cerrar sus piernas y entonces llevó los labios hasta su clítoris, disfrutando la suculenta esencia que emanaba de su monte de Venus. Elsa se retorció una vez más y ladeó la cabeza.

—Todo es parte de la diversión, preciosa —murmuró Hans, aun en medio de sus muslos—. Disfrútalo.

—Oh… mghh… —la albina se arqueaba sin control.

Nunca antes había llegado tan lejos con ningún hombre.

Su maestro decidió que había sido suficiente de preámbulos y tras haber degustado el delicioso néctar de su esencia, se hundió en ella de una sola estocada, haciendo que se tensara por completo. No terminaba de acostumbrarse a lo grande que era, ni a esa forma casi animal que tenía de poseerla mientras la tomaba por las caderas, moviéndose en un vaivén que mucho distaba de los delicados y sensuales movimientos del ballet.

Lo abrazó con las piernas y gimieron juntos. Él, moviéndose dentro y fuera. Ella, siguiéndole el ritmo mientras balanceaba su pelvis, hasta que alcanzaron el orgasmo en un cúmulo de peligrosas sensaciones.

Hans se derrumbó sobre ella y permaneció en esa posición por un largo momento después de terminar. Aun en su interior, piel con piel, su respiración calentando el cuello de su pupila.

Amaba sentirla tan cerca de él, embriagarse con su exquisito aroma de flores.

Lentamente salió de su cuerpo, dejando un reguero de besos por aquel cuello de alabastro y deslizándose hasta el valle entre sus senos.

—Mañana es tu gran día —le dijo, rozando con su mejilla la suave superficie de uno de sus pechos—, el día que estábamos esperando, mi bailarina.

Los ojos de Elsa refulgieron de ambición. Nada más importaba que su glorioso debut.

—Sé que estarás maravillosa —comentó Hans, volviendo a subir y pasando la lengua por el lóbulo de su oreja—. Te he enseñado bien, en todos los aspectos.

—Es mejor que vuelva a casa, debo dormir bien.

Se vistió en silencio, siempre ante la mirada vigilante de esos ojos verdes.

—Descansa, Elsa —le deseó él mientras emprendía el camino hacia la salida—. Y no olvides nunca que el gran momento que te espera, todo lo que sabes me lo debes a mí.

Elsa se quedó de pie por un momento, con la mano en la perilla de la puerta. Luego, abandonó silenciosamente la estancia.

* * *

Su reflejo le devolvió la mirada desde el espejo rodeado de luces en la habitación blanca. Le habían asignado su propio camerino, un lujo que no había dudado de restregar en la cara de sus envidiosas compañeras, regodeándose internamente. Este era su momento, el momento que tanto había esperado por años. Todo sería perfecto.

Elsa terminó de empolvarse el rostro y procedió a pintar sus labios de carmín. Llevaba los costosos leotardos con pedrería y su tocado de plumas en la cabeza, y ahora se maquillaba cuidadosamente para su performance.

Lucía hermosa, como una princesa.

Sonrío arrogantemente e irguió su rubia cabeza con orgullo. Se merecía aquello, era la mejor de todas. Y ahora sabía que tenía no miedo de llegar hasta las últimas consecuencias para obtener lo que quería.

Era pues, una ganadora.

—Elsa —el rostro de su madre asomó desde la puerta.

Idun la miró con embeleso e ingresó en el cuarto con un ramo de rosas blancas y rojas en sus manos. Colocó las flores sobre una mesita y luego fue hasta ella, abrazándola en el acto.

—¡Luces bellísima! —exclamó, observándola con las pupilas brillantes— Mírate, te ves tan magnífica. Sé que esta noche lo lograremos, Elsa. Este es tan solo el comienzo de la fama. Mi pequeña bailarina.

Elsa sonrió silenciosamente.

—Todo tiene que salir perfecto —prosiguió, acomodándole mejor el tocado sobre la cabeza y volviendo a tomar la polvera para darle un ligero retoque en la nariz—, hay personas muy importantes entre el público. Sé que se llevarán una excelente impresión de ti.

La mujer le levantó la barbilla para analizarla mejor y asintió satisfecha.

—Y tu padre pensó que estaba loca por presionarte tanto —dijo con resentimiento—, le demostraremos, cariño. Les demostraremos a todos. ¿Estás lista, cielo?

Elsa volvió a mirarse en el espejo, inexpresiva. Entonces asintió con la cabeza.

—Estoy orgullosa de ti, hija —Idun la besó en la sien—, mi pequeña bailarina…

A veces no soportaba a su madre.

El telón se abrió ante los espectadores. Una delicada figura hizo aparición, envuelta en plumas de cisne y dejando un halo de inocencia detrás de sí. Cada uno de sus pasos fue perfecto, brillante; sus movimientos, calculados e inspiradores, cautivaron a la audiencia.

Y cuando la silueta oscura de un hechicero siniestro apareció sobre el escenario para encerrarla en su hechizo, la trágica interpretación del cisne blanco consiguió arrebatar cientos de aplausos para el final del acto. Todos estaban atrapados en el encanto de la joven.

—Te adoran, Elsa —le susurró Hans tras bambalinas, sujetándola por la cintura y presionándola contra él, sus labios rozando los suyos—, escucha esos aplausos… este momento no sería posible si no hubieras confiado en mí.

—Estoy cansada de que me recuerdes eso a cada instante —Elsa dirigió su pequeña mano hasta el bulto incipiente que se apreciaba tras los leotardos oscuros del hombre, una prenda que insinuaba de manera descarada su enorme masculinidad—, yo también he trabajado duro. Tengo talento.

—Por supuesto que lo tienes, mi pequeña bailarina —Hans besó su cuello y le acarició un pecho sobre su traje blanco de marfil—, pero el talento no es nada sin la dirección de una mano experta, eso es algo que nunca dejaré que olvides. Eres mía, Elsa —la mordió suavemente en la garganta—, te lo demostraré esta noche, después de la presentación.

Ella se estremeció.

Los telones volvieron a abrirse y salió rauda al escenario, como un ave volando suavemente a la vez que se deslizaba sobre las puntas de sus pies.

Se adueñó de la historia. Cayó como un cisne herido a los pies de aquel ser pérfido que le había robado la libertad y suspiró por un amor que habría de acabar de la manera más trágica. El gran final se acercaba.

—Buen trabajo, Elsa —la platinada se sorprendió al escuchar a una de sus compañeras felicitarla durante el último intermedio de la obra.

Bella Dupond, una chica castaña de grandes ojos avellanas la observaba con una sonrisa serena desde un rincón, sosteniendo un cigarrillo en su mano. A su lado se encontraban Tiana, una joven afroamericana de cabello rizado y Ella Cinders, quien al contrario de sus amigas, tenía una expresión nada amigable en su rostro.

—Gracias —musitó de manera fría.

—Debo admitirlo, lo has hecho excelente durante toda la noche —prosiguió Bella—. Ahora entiendo por qué Westergaard te eligió para el papel. Espero llegar a ser tan buena como tú algún día.

Elsa sonrió prepotentemente.

—Vamos a ir a tomarnos algo al bar que está a dos calles de aquí después de la función —dijo Tiana—, mi novio va a tocar con su banda de jazz. Podrías acompañarnos.

—Tal vez —dijo ella.

Era muy sospechoso que sus compañeras le hablaran tan de repente y de forma tan amigable. Muy sospechoso.

—Si buscas a Westergaard, se ha ido a su camerino —le dijo Ella seriamente—, al parecer tenía que hablar con alguien.

—De acuerdo —en realidad no lo buscaba, solo quería tomar algo frío antes de volver al escenario.

Se alejó en dirección a su propio camerino y le pareció escuchar las risitas disimuladas de las chicas tras ella, lo cual no le sorprendió. Putas envidiosas.

—… no puede enterarse de nada, esta noche es crucial para las dos —Elsa se quedó paralizada al escuchar la voz de su madre, proveniente desde el pasillo de los camerinos. ¿Qué hacía Idun allí?

—Es muy rebelde, todavía se resiste un poco —la voz profunda de Hans le contestó con frustración.

La muchacha miró hacia la puerta entreabierta de la habitación asignada al pelirrojo y muy sigilosamente, se acercó. Su madre estaba ahí, sentada en un pequeño sofá en tanto Hans la miraba ceñudo, con los antebrazos apoyados en una cómoda opuesta.

—Te dije que no sería sencillo, Elsa parece tranquila e inofensiva, pero tiene su carácter —Idun sonrío maliciosamente—, es igual a mí.

—Por supuesto que sí, cuando entró a la academia me pareció ver un fantasma —confesó Hans—, es prácticamente idéntica a ti. El mismo rostro y figura, las mismas maneras, la misma frialdad al mirar. Las diferencias son mínimas.

—Mi hija es hermosa —dijo Idun con engreimiento—, sabía que tratarías de cazarla desde el primer instante.

—Por eso la hiciste entrar aquí, supiste todo el tiempo que había vuelto a la academia.

—¿Qué mejor lugar para labrar su futuro que preparándose con los mejores? Has llegado muy lejos, Hans. Más lejos de lo que yo pude —dijo Idun con amargura—, siempre fuiste un perfeccionista con el ballet, pero conozco tu única debilidad: nunca pudiste superar lo nuestro, ¿verdad?

Hans bufó y se cruzó de brazos.

—Cosa del pasado —dijo—. Tu hija es aún más hermosa que tú, tan joven y fácil de moldear. La he probado —añadió, desafiantemente—, en todos los aspectos.

—Y te ha gustado lo que probaste, lo veo en tu mirada —la sonrisa astuta de Idun se ensanchó como la de un felino—. Estás obsesionado con ella. Eres tan predecible, cariño.

—¿Predecible? Hablas como si no te importara prostituir a tu hija —espetó él.

—Solo estoy asegurando su futuro, una madre sabe lo que es mejor para los suyos. Elsa ha sido hecha para alcanzar la fama que yo no obtuve. Y de tu mano, sé que llegará muy lejos —afirmó Idun—, después de todo, esto lo he hecho por ambos. Piénsalo, Hans. Yo no pude ser tuya, pero ella podría serlo. Y lo será. Solo tienes que asegurarte de mostrar su talento. Mi hija merece ser reconocida por el mundo.

—Pues eso no será si no deja de mostrarse tan quisquillosa. No siento que se esté entregando completamente, lo hace solo por conveniencia —dijo él con impaciencia—. Quiero que confíe ciegamente en mí, que dependa de mí. ¡Quiero que me necesite!

—Tú solo tienes que encargarte de abrirle espacio en los escenarios, del resto me hago cargo yo —dijo Idun—. Elsa hará todo lo que yo le diga, no me costará convencerla. Unas cuantas palabras de mi parte y se abandonará a ti por completo. Hasta podría hacerle creer que está enamorada —aventuró—, ¿quieres casarte con ella? Lo puedo hacer. Pero no la dejarás embarazada —le advirtió—, no puede estropear su figura, ni su carrera. Elsa será tuya, bajo mis condiciones.

La chica emitió un grito ahogado, provocando que ambos se volvieran hacia ella sobresaltados. Entonces se alejó a toda prisa al verse descubierta. Ya había escuchado suficiente.

—¡Elsa! ¡Elsa! —Idun fue tras ella a toda velocidad y la siguió hasta su camerino, dejando a un frustrado bermejo tras de sí.

Elsa tomó las flores que le había llevado su madre y las arrojó al suelo con cólera.

—Elsa —Idun cerró la puerta tras ella y la miró preocupada—, cariño, no es lo que crees. Escúchame.

—Ya escuché todo lo que debía —la muchacha la observó con odio—, ¡no soy más que una moneda de cambio para ti! ¿Y a cambio de qué? ¡Tú estúpido sueño!

—Lo siento pequeña, lo siento tanto —Idun se llevó una mano a la frente, negando, arrepentida—, es que quería tanto que tuvieras éxito. Es menos de lo que haría una madre.

—¡Me manipulaste!

—¡Lo hice por qué te quiero! —exclamó Idun— Eres muy joven, mi amor, no sabes lo que es mejor para ti. No puedes saberlo. Yo solo quiero que seas feliz.

—¿Por eso quieres entregarme a un desconocido? —Elsa la fulminó con la mirada— ¿Qué hay entre tú y Hans Westergaard?

—Oh cariño, eso pasó ya hace mucho tiempo —dijo Idun, tomando asiento elegantemente en la silla frente al tocador. Sus manos jugaban nerviosamente con el collar de perlas que traía al cuello—, no tiene ya ninguna importancia. Yo tenía veintitrés años, estaba a punto de convertirme en bailarina profesional. Hans era un muchachito de dieciocho, muy arrogante y ambicioso. Se enamoró de mí, ¿sabes? Tuvimos nuestros encuentros en ese entonces, pero él se lo tomó demasiado en serio. Estaba obsesionado conmigo. Pero yo lo rechacé diciéndole que no podía permitirme distracciones en el ballet. Por eso le dolió tanto que conociera a tu padre y me casará con él con tan poco tiempo de conocernos —suspiró—, las cosas nunca salen como una las planea. Hans nunca pudo superarme… hasta que te conoció.

Los ojos de Idun se clavaron en ella, suplicantes.

—¿No lo ves, cariño? Le tenemos justo donde queremos.

Elsa sintió que sus mejillas le ardían. De vergüenza, de furia e indignación.

—Hans Westergaard es el mejor bailarín del país, a su lado se te abrirán todas las puertas —argumentó su madre con sus irises cerúleos brillando de ambición—, serás conocida en todos lados. Y es tan simple lo que tienes que hacer. Mi niña, yo sé por qué te lo digo. Es el hombre que te conviene. Sé que es muy mayor para ti pero por lo menos se conserva estupendamente. Cuidará muy bien de ti, ya lo verás.

Elsa negó con la cabeza. Todos sus sueños, sus ambiciones reducidas a nada. Ya ni sabía si realmente le habían pertenecido en algún momento. ¿Eran suyos o de su madre? ¿Había llegado hasta donde estaba por su talento? ¿O por qué había movido todos los hilos, como de costumbre?

—Estoy muy orgullosa de ti, no me cansaré de repetírtelo. Y no quiero dejar de estarlo —Idun se levantó y le acunó cariñosamente las mejillas—, mi pequeña bailarina…

La blonda se zafó de ella y salió corriendo del camerino, rumbo al escenario. El gran final estaba por llegar.

Hans la detuvo en su camino a las bambalinas.

—¡Tenemos que hablar!

—¡Suéltame!

—Tu madre es una zorra, Elsa —le dijo él, afianzando el agarre que mantenía sobre su brazo—, no le importa nadie más que ella misma. Vive frustrada por haber renunciado a sus estúpidos sueños de bailarina. Pero tú puedes ser mejor que ella, tú puedes demostrarle…

—Solo te fijaste en mí por qué me parezco a ella —expresó, dolida—. Me contó lo que tuvieron.

Hans se pasó una mano por los cabellos.

—Al principio sí, eres tan parecida a ella —le dijo, mirándola con una expresión que no le había visto hasta ese instante. Desesperada y llena de ternura—, pero tan distinta al mismo tiempo. Tan dulce e inocente. Tú tienes dignidad.

—No la tengo, me acosté contigo para conseguir este estúpido papel. Realmente soy igual a ella.

—No, no lo eres —Hans le acunó la mejilla con una mano—, simplemente te dejaste llevar por el momento. Has llegado hasta aquí por qué amas lo que haces. Y si quieres, te abriré tantas puertas como quieras. Te amo, Elsa. ¿No lo ves?

La aludida parpadeó, dolida. ¿Realmente sentía que la amaba o solo estaba obsesionado como solía estarlo con su madre?

El telón se abrió tras ellos.

Aturdida, Elsa salió bailando su número correspondiente: la antesala a la muerte del cisne. Sus gráciles pies se movieron mecánicamente por el escenario, sin dejar de pensar en todo lo que había escuchado. La incertidumbre, la decepción.

Murió ante los ojos de los espectadores, con gracia y melancolía.

El público se puso de pie para una ovación que duró varios minutos. Las flores inundaron las tablas.

—¡Lo hiciste, Elsa! ¡Lo hiciste! —su madre la abrazó tras las bambalinas, pero ella se zafó al instante— ¿Por qué me miras así? ¿No te dije que este sería nuestro gran momento?

—Mi gran momento —espetó Elsa—. Mío. No quiero seguir compartiendo nada conmigo. Voy a marcharme de casa.

La expresión de Idun se descompuso.

Su hija volvió al escenario con el resto de los bailarines para inclinarse ante el aplauso final. Escuchó como la gente enloquecía al adelantarse unos pasos y efectuar una inclinación grácil para agradecerles. Luego llegó el turno de Rothbarth.

—Te aman, Elsa —el pelirrojo le susurró al oído en tanto el elenco completo continuaba saludando al público desde las tablas—, escúchalos. Así es como se oye el sonido de la gloria. Y así es como podría ser de ahora en adelante —su mano la aferró discreta pero posesivamente por la cintura, mientras ella sonreía y mantenía sus ojos fijos en el público—, a mi lado. Solo tú y yo, nadie más. ¿Qué me dices, mi pequeña bailarina?

Elsa se volvió a mirarlo con frialdad. Luego, sus pupilas adquirieron un brillo astuto que su profesor no distinguió, ocupado como estaba en mirar sus labios y sus pechos a través del leotardo. Su madre había tenido razón, lo tenía justo donde quería y no había saboreado los albores de la fama para renunciar a ella así como así.

Ella estaba hecha para brillar en el escenario, para ser la mejor en el mundo. Y ya sabía como iba a lograrlo.

Al fin y al cabo, ¿qué era una mujer sin ambición?

* * *

 **Nota de autor:**

¡¿Por qué Ydna. Westergaard no publicó capítulo de UPI hoy?! ¡Mi lunes es tan triste! T-T Siento un vacío aquí en el pecho, calabacitas. :( Un vacío que me consume de afuera hacia adentro como un agujero negro.

En fin, les traje este lemmon sabrosón para ver si con eso se arregla un poquito el inicio de semana, aunque nada es como UPI, nada. 7n7

Quedamos en que el próximo AU iba a estar ambientado en el mundo del ballet y pues que mejor ámbito para nuestro pequeño copo de nieve. Pobre, siempre es la presa de Hans. D: E Idun volvió a hacer de las suyas, si es que esa mujer puede ser un demonio a veces, ¿no lo creen? No se había portado tan perra desde los tiempos de BEMT, (ya saben a lo que me refiero, jejeje), pero bueno, así es la tía Frozen, le gusta tomar caminos impredecibles.

 _Guest_ : All the prompts suggested in the last chapter will stay here, thanks for your review. ;)

 _Voodoo Happy_ : Espero que sigas por aquí, me ha dado mucho gusto leerte de nuevo. :D Extrañaba tus reviews. Definitivamente, todos amamos que Elsa sea tan fuerte e independiente, que no se deje de nadie. Y sí, la verdad es que siempre la describo muy perfecta, ¡no puedo evitarlo! Si fuera lesbiana creo que me habría enamorado de ella y no de Hans. xD ¡Es que ella es todo lo que yo quiero ser, jajaja! Respecto a los drabbles sanos, no sé, me he propuesto no prometer nada ni esperar nada de otras autoras, por qué la musa es muy caprichosa y no me gusta endrogarme con tantos proyectos. D: Pero puede que les de alguna sorpresita, nunca se sabe. Lo que sí te voy a pedir por favor, es que me pases el link de ese fic que mencionas, ¡necesito con urgencia leer algo nuevo! *-* Respecto al corto de la aventura de Olaf, yo solo espero diversión tonta, la verdad ya me resigné a no ver de nuevo a Hans ni ahí, ni en la secuela. :'( Lamento ser yo quien lo diga, pero el Helsa está muriendo, somos muy pocas las que seguimos esta pareja, muchas autoras se han marchado y ya la gente no comenta como antes, así que hay que disfrutarlo mientras se pueda, por qué esto está muy cerca de llegar a su final. u-u Lamento ser tan pesimista, supongo que una se resigna después de un tiempo. Aún así, un montón de gracias por seguir aquí.

Ya veremos cual será el siguiente OS a desarrollar, ya saben que mi imaginación es muy caprichosa al respecto. Nos leeremos pronto. Pasen una excelente semana. :3

PD. Tengo pendiente la conclusión de mi fic de superhéroes, ando muy trabada con el último capítulo. Ojalá pueda concluirlo este mismo mes, (aunque no hay apuro, prácticamente nadie lo ha leído LOL).


	8. Happy Halloween

ADVERTENCIA: Contenido explícito y súper suculento. En serio.

 **Disclaimer: Ni Frozen ni sus personajes me pertenecen, y sé que Mickey tampoco me los prestaría para hacer escenas tan sexys como estas, (pero igual las hago). :(**

* * *

`•.¸¸.•´❉ •• **Iceburns Lemmons** •• ❉`•.¸¸.•´

 **8**

 **Happy Halloween**

* * *

—Entonces… ¿no quieres acompañarme a la fiesta? —Hans rodó los ojos al escuchar por enésima vez la insistente voz de su prima.

Era la tarde del 31 de Octubre y lo que menos le apetecía era salir a hacer el ridículo como el resto de pelmazos que iban a celebrar Halloween. Ir de fiesta estaba bien, ¿pero disfrazarse? ¿Colgar telarañas y esas mierdas del techo? ¿Colocar esas ridículas calabazas en los jardines? No, gracias. Seguramente daban algo bueno en Netflix esa noche.

Realmente agradecía que ningún niño se adentrara en las casas del campus para pedir dulces. Odiaba la fecha.

—No —respondió secamente, deslizando el lápiz digital sobre su iPad para continuar retocando su trabajo de Diseño Gráfico.

—¡Vamos, Hans! No puedes quedarte aquí toda la noche. Tú sabes, tus hermanos ya no están aquí —prosiguió Anna desde el baño, donde estaba terminando de darle los últimos retoques a su maquillaje—, el hecho de que te hayan hecho todas esas bromas pesadas de Noche de Brujas cuando eras niño, no quiere decir que tengas que odiar este día para siempre.

El pelirrojo gruñó y fingió no haberla escuchado.

No veía la hora de que Anna terminara con su patético cosplay para estar en paz. La colorada se había aprovechado de que su habitación era la única con baño propio para maquillarse a sus anchas, pues el que estaba en el pasillo estaba siendo ocupado por Mérida, su otra compañera de origen escoces con la que compartían casa. Habitaban en una vivienda del campus universitario con cuatro habitaciones y señal de Internet regular. Ya las muchachas se habían ocupado de decorar la sala de estar con toda la parafernalia de la temporada, obviando sus protestas.

El otro compañero con el que vivían era Eugene Fitzherbert, estudiante de Filosofía que solo sabía fumar hierba y robarles cigarrillos, alcohol o las llaves del auto cuando se descuidaban. Por alguna razón parecía agradar a las chicas, quienes siempre terminaban quitándole importancia.

Especialmente cuando preparaba brownies especiales. Uno de los cuales le vendría muy bien en aquel instante, por cierto.

—No tengo disfraz —dijo sin dignarse a mirarla, al tiempo que se ocupaba en delinear un objeto en Photoshop.

—Eso puede arreglarse.

Anna salió en ese momento del baño, completamente vestida y maquillada. Llevaba el pelo cobrizo arreglado en sus acostumbradas trenzas gemelas, sujetadas con un par de listones carmesí. El maquillaje de su rostro simulaba el rostro macabro de esa muñeca maldita del cine, Annabelle.

Debía admitir que tenía un parecido perturbador con el personaje. Claro que su vestido de gasa no era tan largo como el de ella, ni tenía mangas tan pronunciadas. La muchacha lo había acortado lo bastante como para mostrar sus piernas bronceadas y sus altos zapatos de tacón rojos.

—¿Cómo me veo? —preguntó orgullosamente, con las manos en la cintura.

—Como una prostituta.

—Je je je je, tengo que verme muy sexy. Un pajarito me dijo que Kristoff Bjorgman iba a disfrazarse de uno de Los Vengadores, ¡apuesto a que se verá delicioso!

Hans rodó los ojos y siguió trabajando desde su cama. Mérida apareció entonces en el umbral de la puerta, con un atuendo estrafalario pero mucho más decente que el de su prima. Con el traje blanco de payaso, su cabello rojo desordenado y un maquillaje increíblemente elaborado como para haberlo hecho ella sola, parecía la perfecta encarnación femenina de Pennywise.

—¿Están listas para flotar, perras?

—¡Wow! —Anna la miró y brincó con entusiasmo sobre sus altas zapatillas— ¡Te ves igual que It!

—Y tú te ves igual que una mujerzuela, trencitas.

—¡Este será el mejor Halloween del mundo!

—Es una hermosa tarde para intoxicarnos, Eugene se ha adelantado para llevar brownies a la fiesta. ¿Por qué no estás disfrazado? —inquirió Mérida mirando al bermejo con una ceja alzada.

—Ya sabes que odia Halloween.

—Pues debes ser la única perra amargada que lo hace. Esta será nuestra última fiesta antes de las vacaciones de Navidad.

—¿Se largan ya, zorras? —espetó él de mal humor.

¿Tan difícil era estar en casa una noche tranquilo? _"Joder"_ , pensó para sus adentros.

—Esto no tendrá nada que ver con Elsa Sorensen, ¿verdad? —repuso la escocesa inquisitivamente— Porque tú sabes Westergaard, a estas alturas ya deberías haberlo superado.

Hans resopló y fulminó a Mérida con los ojos, repentinamente más molesto que antes. Lo último que necesitaba en ese instante, era que le hicieran mención de Su Majestad, la chica más insoportable de todo el campus. Adinerada, preciosa, carismática y popular. Una rubia con complejo de reina que desde su primer año en la Universidad Arendelle, había hecho hasta lo imposible por cruzarse en su camino.

Había reparado por primera vez en Elsa Sorensen durante de una sus clases de ramo común; ella cursaba Arquitectura y tenía la apariencia más angelical que había visto en cualquier persona, con sus ojos azules y su largo cabello platinado. Parecía tímida y tranquila.

Eso pensó hasta coincidir con ella en el Club de Esgrima, donde con su técnica ágil y elegante, logró quedar por encima de él haciéndose con el liderazgo de la asociación y dejándole en segundo lugar.

Cada uno de sus doce hermanos había ostentado ese cargo por su paso en la universidad y ahora esa pequeña bruja se lo había arrebatado.

La historia se repitió en el Club de Debate, en el de Francés y hasta en esa esa torpe asociación de Amigos de los Animales que algún marica de último año había fundado, donde la joven nuevamente volvió a eclipsarlo después de hacer campaña en las redes sociales para dar en adopción a unos estúpidos gatitos. ¡Unos gatitos, por Dios! Hans había estado repartiendo esos puñeteros volantes a favor del veganismo en vano. Hasta se había vuelto vegano un tiempo, dejándolo al tercer día luego de que Anna ordenara una enorme pizza de queso y carnes frías. Tonta Anna.

Obviamente, aquel movimiento había terminado de ganarle a Elsa la adoración del campus completo. Eso y el hecho de que su Instagram estaba plagado de fotos suyas en bikini o tomando café en algún establecimiento repleto de hipsters.

La muy idiota se creía una versión nórdica de Kim Kardashian o algo por el estilo.

Cuando se había hartado de ella y confrontado como un digno miembro de la familia Westergaard, la respuesta indiferente de Elsa lo había dejado anonadado.

—Lamento si te he estado causando molestias, Hans —le había dicho con displicencia—, pero no tengo la culpa de que seas tan malo en todo lo que te propones. Yo no puedo evitar ser hermosa y perfecta. Solo es así y ya.

Alimaña maldita.

Aquella tarde, la fraternidad de la muchacha ofrecía el evento más esperado del semestre, una fiesta de Noche de Brujas por todo lo alto, o como a Hans le gustaba llamarlo, la excusa anual de Elsa para vestirse como una zorra y satisfacer su insaciable necesidad de atención. Y a la gente del campus le encantaba formar parte de la farsa.

Aun recordaba las imágenes que había visto por Facebook el pasado año, con la platinada exhibiéndose en aquel vestido azul que se pegaba como una segunda piel a su esbelto cuerpo, una de sus largas piernas desnudas asomando por la abertura del traje y sus hombros de porcelana, reluciendo sobre el escote transparente; pavoneándose y sonriendo enfrente de todos. Un cosplay demasiado elaborado y sensual como para provenir de esa estúpida película infantil sobre la Reina de las Nieves, o lo que fuera que hubiera hecho Disney. Pero así era ella, le encantaba sentirse el centro del universo.

La odiaba. Y no iba a soportarla aquella noche.

—No tiene nada que ver con ella —dijo, aparentando una indolencia que estaba lejos de sentir—, simplemente quiero quedarme en casa y ya.

—A mí me parece que sí que tiene que ver, ¿te incómoda estar en el mismo lugar que ella, Hans? —lo incordió Mérida, sabiendo que si presionaba lo suficiente, al final lo tendría justo donde quería.

—¿Por qué me incomodaría? Es una fiesta de disfraces y no tengo uno, ¿en serio crees que me dejarían entrar así?

—¿Y qué pasa si nosotras te ayudamos con eso? —preguntó Anna levantando las comisuras de sus labios de forma malvada.

—Yo sé que no tienes un disfraz extra en tu armario, Anna —refutó él con una sonrisa tensa.

—No… pero siempre se puede improvisar.

Mérida y Anna se miraron con maligno deleite y él se arrepintió de haber abierto la boca.

* * *

Contar con la casa más grande del campus siempre era una ventaja cuando se trataba de dar las mejores fiestas. En momentos como aquellos, Elsa agradecía la generosidad de sus acaudalados padres, a los que apenas y veía por pasar tanto tiempo en el extranjero. Quizá Adgar e Idun no eran las personas más dedicadas del mundo, pero como le estaba sacando provecho a sus billeteras.

La casa lucía magnífica, aún más que de costumbre. Los muebles de diseñador y las paredes blancas resaltaban gracias a las decoraciones de Halloween que Rapunzel, su mejor amiga, se había encargado de colocar en cada una de las estancias.

El primer piso y el jardín se estaban llenando de estudiantes que bailaban y bebían cerveza al ritmo de una música animada, cada uno de ellos caracterizado como algún personaje popular. A veces demasiado. Había visto por lo menos a tres Daenerys Targaryen y un par de tipos disfrazados como Deadpool hasta ese entonces.

Pero lo importante es que todos se la estaba pasando bien.

Moana entró en ese instante cargando un bol con brownies recién horneados. La falda de su falda hawaiana osciló graciosamente mientras se movía para depositarla en el contador de la cocina.

—El novio de Punzie acaba de traer estos, se pasó toda la tarde horneando —le dijo, mientras depositaba algunos en una bandeja para irlos sacando poco a poco—. No hay que dejar que Maui se coma ninguno, la última vez se comportó como un demente —añadió, frunciendo el ceño—. Que idiota.

Elsa rió por lo bajo al recordar el incidente mencionado por la morena, en el que su hermano mayor se había excedido con los brownies espaciales hasta alucinar que era una especie de dios que podía cambiar de forma. Se había intentado arrojar desde el segundo piso pensando que era un águila.

Que nadie afirmara que sus fiestas no eran legendarias.

El timbre se dejó escuchar y acudió rauda para abrir, llevándose una sorpresa al ver a los tres pelirrojos al otro lado de la puerta. O más bien, al pelirrojo que le devolvió una severa mirada con sus profundos ojos verdes. Su disfraz no era muy elaborado, pero tampoco estaba mal.

Llevaba jeans oscuros y una camisa rasgada en el pecho, que dejaba ver sus amplios y trabajados bíceps, así como sus brazos cubiertos de vello rojizo. Su aspecto de hombre lobo se veía complementado por su pelo y patillas desordenadas, las orejas falsas y el maquillaje facial bajo sus ojos y en la punta de su nariz. Tenía un aspecto salvaje y sexy.

—¡Feliz Noche de Brujas! —exclamó Anna alegremente— Veo que lo mejor acaba de empezar.

—Hans Westergaard en una de mis fiestas, ver para creer —Elsa sonrió arrogantemente de lado y alzo su cabeza graciosamente para observarlo—, que insólita novedad.

—Vaya, has cubierto tu ombligo —replicó él con sarcasmo, mirándola de pies a cabeza—, esa es la verdadera novedad aquí.

—¿Les gusta? —Elsa giró con coquetería para mostrar su atuendo de Caperucita Roja, conformada por una larga capa carmesí y un minivestido blanco con un corsé negro que acentuaba su cintura. Sus largas y torneadas piernas estaban envueltas con unas largas botas de cuero que le llegaban hasta las rodillas, mostrando la piel blanca de sus muslos— Rapunzel lo hizo para mí, es toda una artista.

Hans sonrió irónicamente mientras maldecía por dentro. En serio no entendía esa maldita costumbre que tenían las chicas de vestirse tan poco. El condenado disfraz le sentaba como un guante y la muy arpía lo sabía. Aunque ella bien podría ponerse un costal de patatas y estaba seguro de que continuaría siendo sensual. Sintió una incomodidad en sus pantalones y apretó los dientes. ¿Por qué mierda tenía que ser tan perfecta?

—Sí, es increíble tu atuendo de Barbie, ¿nos dejas pasar o qué? —preguntó Mérida con impaciencia.

Elsa se hizo a un lado para abrirles paso y tan pronto como estuvieron dentro, las pelirrojas se dispersaron entre la multitud.

—Me da gusto que accedieras a venir a mi fiesta, Hans —le dijo la rubia volviéndose a él con una sonrisa sospechosa—, es el último año y me gustaría hacer las paces contigo. Sé que hemos tenido nuestras diferencias en estos años pero, creo que con un poco de esfuerzo podríamos ser buenos amigos.

—¿Amigos? ¿Tú y yo? —Hans arqueó una ceja y la miró con desdén— Ni lo pienses, Reina de Hielo. Lo admito, has hecho un buen trabajo al ganarte a todo mundo con tu actitud de mosquita muerta, pero eso no funciona conmigo —se inclinó hacia ella y le habló a tan solo un palmo de distancia de su rostro—, no puedes caerle bien a todo el mundo, Elsa. Yo sé lo que eres. No eres más que una farsante. Y esa insulsa carita de muñeca no te va a ayudar siempre, ¿me oyes? No conmigo.

Elsa parpadeó e hizo un pequeño y adorable puchero.

—No creí que siguieras tan molesto conmigo por lo que ha pasado antes, pensé que no te importaría quedar en segundo lugar —dijo inocentemente—, después de todo, ya eres decimotercero en casa, ¿no?

—Cuidado —Hans la aferró por el brazo disimuladamente.

De ninguna manera iba a permitir que una chiquilla malcriada le hablara así, ¿quién se creía?

Pero aquello no pareció amedrentar a Elsa, pues la rubia amplió su sonrisa felina y cerró la distancia entre ambos, rozando su pecho y esa problemática zona entre sus piernas que amenazaba con reaccionar ante su proximidad. Pudo sentir el delicioso aroma floral que emanaba de ella y se tensó.

—¿O qué? —murmuró cerca de sus labios— ¿Vas a darme mi merecido? Muero porque lo hagas, Westergaard.

—Que más quisieras, zorrita. Dudo que puedas manejar lo que tengo para ti.

A la gatita le gustaba jugar con fuego.

—No lo sé, te sorprendería lo que soy capaz de hacer —Elsa dejó de rozar su boca y le guiñó un ojo, antes de alejarse contoneando sus caderas.

Hans parpadeó y frunció el entrecejo, consternado. ¿Qué carajos había sido todo eso?

Gruñó. Había sido una mala idea ir a esa fiesta.

La música siguió sonando. Hans bebió cerveza, bailó con algunas muchachas. Sus ojos no perdían de vista la brillante capa roja que se movía entre los invitados, su dueña riendo o bailando de manera seductora entre los chicos. Cantando en el karaoke y encandilando a los asistentes con su voz.

Maldita Elsa, con sus malditos encantos y esa hermosa figura. Y ese estúpido cabello rubio que no dejaba de brillar como la luna. No podía quitarle la mirada de encima. La cerveza lo estaba haciendo desvariar.

Miró alrededor, mareado y con aburrimiento. En el centro de la sala de estar, unas personas jugaban a la botella y su alrededor los demás se emborrachaban. Anna coqueteaba con un fornido rubio vestido como Thor en un rincón, (el tal Christian o Christopher, ¿qué importaba?), un tipo con máscara de caballo hacía ruidos raros en el piso y… ¡santa mierda! Mérida y Moana se besaban apasionadamente mientras un grupo de morbosos les tomaba vídeo.

Al parecer no era el único al que se le habían subido las bebidas. Aun consciente, decidió subir y recostarse antes de cometer una estupidez. La última vez que se había embriagado había terminado peleándose con Gastón, ese imbécil que comía huevos crudos y se la pasaba alardeando en el gimnasio. Las cosas no habían terminado bien.

Subió al segundo piso y se detuvo ante una puerta entreabierta al escuchar una voz femenina.

—¿Adivina quién acaba de bajar por su sartén? Has sido un chico muy malo, Flynn Rider.

—Oh sí —murmuró lascivamente otra voz, que reconoció como la de Eugene—, sí, preciosa. ¡Quiero sentir las cincuenta sombras de Punzie!

Oyó como algo era golpeado con un objeto plano y luego el gemido masoquista de su compañero, y se metió arrastrando los pies a la siguiente habitación, una estancia de paredes azules y muebles minimalistas en blanco que denotaba muy buen gusto. Había una amplia mesa para dibujar frente a la ventana y sobre ella, unos cuantos diseños con fractales que parecían formar un complejo rascacielos. Se habría quedado admirándolos de no ser por la pesadez que se había apoderado de él.

Sin importarle estar en un dormitorio ajeno, se tumbó en la cama y aspiró el familiar aroma de flores que emanaba de la almohada, antes de cerrar los ojos y dormitar.

Solo sería un momento.

…

No tenía idea de cuantos minutos habían transcurrido cuando escuchó como la puerta se abría lentamente; a juzgar por el ruido que venía de abajo, la fiesta seguía en su máximo apogeo. Hans se desperezó sintiendo que los efectos del alcohol se habían asentado en su organismo y miró por el rabillo del ojo a la figura que se acercaba a la cama.

Una figura con una capa roja.

—Pensaba que tenías más aguante en las fiestas, Westergaard.

—¿Qué quieres, Elsa?

—Estás en mi habitación.

El pelirrojo se incorporó dispuesto a irse, solo para ser empujado de nuevo hacia la cama por ella. Había cerrado la puerta tras de sí.

—Todavía me debes ese algo que tenías para mí.

—No jodas, Sorensen.

—Apuesto a que ahora puedo manejarlo perfectamente.

—¿Estás ebria? —Hans la miró con una ceja alzada.

Sus pálidas mejillas se encontraban ruborizadas, no sabría decir si por el baile o por la cerveza ingerida. Su blonda cabellera, libre de su trenza francesa habitual, parecía rodearla como un halo de luz. Joder, estaba realmente hermosa.

Y ya no estaba tan borracho.

—Un poco, tú también lo estás —susurró Elsa, colocando una rodilla en el colchón e inclinándose sobre su regazo—, pero sé que ambos estaremos lo suficientemente conscientes como para recordar esto.

—Y que mañana me des una patada en las bolas por haberme aprovechado de ti, ¿no?

Elsa bufó, frustrada. Ahora sus ojos despedían una furia silenciosa que nunca antes le había visto. Siempre parecía tan calmada y segura de sí misma.

—Mierda, no lo entiendes, ¿verdad? —le espetó, como si tratara de indicarle algo que era lo más obvio del mundo.

Antes de que él pudiera replicar, los rojos labios de la muchacha se estamparon contra los suyos, tomándolo por sorpresa. Elsa besaba bien, demasiado bien. Pero no podía esperarse menos de la chica más admirada del campus.

A pesar de todo el resentimiento que le guardaba, Hans se encontró respondiéndole con inusitada urgencia, como si quisiera tomar control del beso. La boca de la blonda sabía a demasiado bien como para hacer caso a su parte racional. Y ahora que podía sentir cada una de las curvas de su cuerpo oprimidas contra él, la tensión en sus pantalones también había aumentado.

A la mierda con todo.

El bermejo metió la lengua entre los labios de su némesis y acarició el cielo de su paladar suavemente, haciéndola soltar un gemido que le encendió la sangre. En todo lo que podía pensar ahora, era en arrancarle ese diminuto vestido y demostrarle que, aunque lo hubiera relevado al segundo lugar en varios aspectos, había uno en el que seguía siendo el mejor.

—Elsa… —se separó de ella emitiendo un suspiro ronco y miró sus labios, hinchados y rojos, antes de clavar la vista en sus pupilas de hielo, que ahora parecían arder como el fuego—, estás yendo demasiado lejos…

Por toda respuesta, la rubia tiró del fino lazo que sostenía la capa en su lugar y esta se deslizó hasta el suelo, revelando sus hombros desnudos sobre el escote horizontal de su atuendo y su cuello blanco de cisne.

Y entonces Hans dejó de pensar con claridad.

Sus labios besaron el borde de su delicada mandíbula, se deslizaron ávidos por su garganta y devoraron su clavícula, al tiempo que terminaba de sentarla sobre su regazo. Elsa lo envolvió con sus brazos, echando la cabeza hacia atrás y dejándose llevar por la deliciosa sensación de su boca.

Se abalanzó sobre él para besarlo de nuevo y cayeron ambos sobre la cama. Hans rodó hasta atraparla debajo de sí y movió una mano hacia el corsé, desanudando los listones del frente.

—Siempre te sales con la tuya, ¿no es así, pequeña tramposa?

Elsa sonrió de manera maliciosa al tiempo que era liberada de aquella prenda. Sus propias manos tiraron hacia arriba de la camiseta del pelirrojo con desesperación, cosa que se le dificultaba al estar él tan ocupado en besar sus labios, su cuello, sus hombros y de nuevo su boca.

Finalmente lo logró y recorrió con sus palmas aquel pecho curtido y lleno de pecas, con marcados abdominales. Siempre le había gustado Hans Westergaard, a pesar de ser un molesto resentido. El lograr tenerlo a sus pies era algo que se le había metido entre ceja y ceja, tras ver lo mucho que la detestaba a diferencia de los otros muchachos. Nadie le decía que no a una Sorensen.

Y a ella le gustaban los retos.

No opuso resistencia cuando Hans la levantó brevemente para deshacerse del vestido, dejando al descubierto el coqueto conjunto de lencería de seda y encaje en color beige, que había elegido para la ocasión. El elegante color de su ropa interior contrastaba contra su piel blanquecina, tentando cada vez más al bermejo.

Era mucho más hermosa de lo que había imaginado.

—Joder —murmuró Hans extasiado, contemplando sus pechos erguidos, su vientre plano y sus muslos, mientras el miembro se le endurecía—, joder, no es justo… no es justo…

Una mano masculina fue a apoderarse de uno de sus senos, deleitándose con su redondez y el tacto de la seda que aún lo cubría.

—Eres tan bella…

Volvió a besar su boca y Elsa le respondió de manera apasionada, ambos compitiendo por dominar sobre el otro. Buscó su bragueta con las manos y sintió el enorme peso de su hombría palpitando tras sus jeans de marca, que rápidamente fueron desabrochados por sus manos.

No se detuvo hasta que ambos yacieron solamente en ropa interior, acariciándose y explorando todo cuanto estaba a su alcance.

Elsa metió temerariamente una de sus manos delicadas en la ropa interior del colorado y sujetó su virilidad haciéndolo estremecer. El desgraciado tenía un tamaño considerable. Se moría por tenerlo dentro de ella.

—Señor lobo, que miembro tan grande tiene —expresó juguetonamente, acariciándolo con presteza y mirándose en sus ojos con picardía.

—Es para atravesarte mejor —respondió él agresivamente, mientras deshacía con un solo movimiento de su mano, el broche frontal que mantenía en su lugar el sujetador sin tirantes.

Este se abrió liberando sus pechos ante la mirada hambrienta de Hans, quien no dudo en llevar su boca hasta uno de sus pezones, haciéndola arquearse. Su lengua se movió en círculos acariciando el delicado capullo que coronaba la cima, en tanto el otro era estimulado entre sus dedos índice y pulgar.

Permaneció un buen rato degustando sus pechos, hasta que de pronto le volvió a tener frente a ella, contemplándola con lujuria. Elsa lo había soltado, dejándose llevar por las húmedas caricias que recibía en sus pechos.

—Ahora vas a complacer al lobo, caperucita —murmuró él con perversidad, tomándola por la cintura y haciéndola incorporarse sobre la cama—. ¿Alguna vez se la has chupado a alguien, señorita perfecta?

—¿Por quién me tomas?

—Vamos, te he visto salir con montones de papanatas —dijo Hans, ignorando la punzada de celos que repentinamente se había apoderado de él—. Te encanta exhibirte, ¿no, Elsa? Eres una pequeña traviesa.

Lejos de molestarse por la insinuación, la blonda sonrió presuntuosamente.

Era cierto, le gustaba salir con chicos y le gustaba disfrutar con ellos. Nunca había encontrado nada de malo en gozar su sexualidad con tantos como le apeteciera, sin dejar las protecciones de lado, claro estaba. Era libre pero no tonta.

Debía de aceptar sin embargo, que ninguno de ellos le había resultado tan fascinante como Hans Westergaard. Se lo estaba pasando estupendamente bien.

Él no la temía, ni se arrastraba por ella como los otros. Estaba a su altura.

—¿Eso quieres? ¿Qué te la chupe? No soy ninguna ingenua, Hans.

—Exactamente.

El pelirrojo le arrancó sus braguitas. Pronto, se vio colocada encima de él, su clítoris frente a los labios ansiosos de su compañero y ella lista para degustar su hombría, que se erguía delante de su rostro en toda su magnificencia.

" _Demonios"_ , pensó con admiración. Realmente era grande. Iba a tener que reservar sus energías para cuando lo tuviera dentro de ella.

Elsa suspiró de placer al sentir dos dedos que penetraban su intimidad con destreza, a la par de la lengua del cobrizo. Llevo sus labios hasta la punta del pene y lo rodeó con ellos delicadamente, usando su lengua con delicadeza al principio y después, deslizándola por toda su longitud antes de engullirlo por completo.

Hans liberó un gemido gutural al experimentar las húmedas atenciones de su rival. Sí que era buena. Ya no podía esperar para penetrarla y mostrarle quien mandaba realmente.

Incrementó el ritmo de sus dedos entre los pliegues de su femineidad y la sintió temblar, con gran satisfacción. Sopló en su intimidad y se adentró con la lengua hasta tocar ese pequeño botón de placer que la hizo llegar al orgasmo, liberando su deliciosa esencia en la boca del cobrizo.

Elsa aún tenía su virilidad en la boca cuando se vio sacudida por aquel estremecimiento, que la obligó a parar momentáneamente. Lo liberó entonces, incorporándose a horcajadas sobre su cintura y deslizando sus caderas hasta la entrepierna de Hans, que estaba lista para entrar en su cuerpo. Y ella también estaba a punto para sentirlo, lo quería todo en su interior…

—Mierda —farfulló Hans, mirando su espalda blanca y su pequeño y redondo trasero—, ¿tienes… protección?

—En el cajón —musitó ella atropelladamente—, ¡date prisa!

Hans abrió con violencia el cajón de la mesita de noche y lo revolvió desesperado con la mano hasta dar con una caja de preservativos. Cogió uno con violencia, regando los demás en el piso y se lo pasó a la platinada, quien lo abrió con sus dientes de forma experimentada.

Luego deslizó el condón sobre su pene y se mordió el labio inferior.

Sin preámbulos, descendió sobre él hasta introducirlo entre sus piernas y jadeó. Hans se sentó detrás de ella, apoyándose con una mano sobre el colchón y estrujando sus pechos con la otra, mientras embestía con fuerza una y otra vez.

Elsa movía las caderas sin cesar, adaptándose al ritmo de su compañero y arqueándose con cada empujón de su pelvis.

Estaba cerca, estaba muy cerca…

El orgasmo les llegó de manera simultánea y Hans se sintió estallar con alivio. Cerró los ojos y se dejó caer hacia atrás con los sentidos nublados, más satisfecho de lo que se había sentido en mucho tiempo.

Cuando recobró la noción de la realidad, Elsa se hallaba tumbada encima de él, su delicada cabeza recostada en su pecho y su frente perlada por el sudor. Movió un mechón de cabello plateado sobre su frente y le acarició la mejilla con un dedo. Se veía arrebatadora, con su silueta desnuda y apenas iluminada por la lámpara de la mesita de noche.

La muchacha levantó su mirada hacia él, adormilada y complacida.

—Se me ocurre que después de todo, si podremos ser amigos, caperucita.

—¿Tú crees?

Hans sonrió de lado y dobló ambos brazos detrás de su cabeza, clavando la mirada en el techo y sintiendo como su inesperada amante se acurrucaba sobre su cuerpo para dormir. Su suave respiración le acarició el cuello y sus pechos blancos se apretaron contra su abdomen, haciéndolo sentir un cosquilleo.

Tal vez Halloween no estaba tan mal después de todo.

* * *

 **Nota de autor:**

¡Feliz Noche de Brujas, calabacitas! Espero que le pasen muy bien. :3

Quise inspirarme y traerles algo alusivo a la fecha, ya saben que cualquier excusa es buena para el Helsa. x3 Con lo que me encanta poner a estos dos en situaciones candentes. Espero que les haya gustado, después de la última y oscura actualización.

 _VoodooHappy_ : Muchas gracias como siempre por tus extensos comentarios, me encantan, jaja. Sí, el Cisne Negro fue mi inspiración para el lemmon anterior y la personalidad de Elsa. Amo cuando copo de nieve rompe el cascarón para ser una badass. e.e También poner a Idun como una bruja. Probablemente la reina sea un terrón de azúcar, pero sabemos tan poco de ella, que es imposible no tomarse licencias de vez en cuando, más si se trata de conspirar con Hans para asegurar el Helsa, ¿no? 7u7 Ay, ¡eso de encontrarle una lonjita a Elsa es imposible! La muchacha es una Barbie. x3 Sí, admito que se me va la olla con sus descripciones, es que ella y el pelirrojo me parecen perfectos, son los personajes más sexys y bien parecidos que ha creado Disney. D: Tanto que si fuera lesbiana la amaría a ella como lo amo a él, jajaja. Veré que puedo hacer con eso. xD ¡Tú búscame esa historia, por fis!

Por cierto, ¿fueron a ver ya Coco? Es una película que recomiendo muchísimo, lo mejor de Pixar que he visto hasta ahora. *w* Jamás me he sentido tan orgullosa de ellos, si alguna de ustedes es mexicana como yo, seguramente tendrá ese sentimiento conmovedor al verla. Y por supuesto, mire también el nuevo corto de Frozen, un avance muy lindo que me hace desear con ansias que llegue ya la temporada navideña. Aquí mis impresiones, **si no lo han visto, NO LEAN**.

Lo mejor: El hermoso vestido de Elsa, pareciera que en cada nuevo adelanto se superan con sus atuendos, se ve simplemente hermosa. No así Anna, a la que siempre le ponen vestidos súper infantiles o exagerados, o al menos así lo siento yo, cero elegancia. xD Me encantó Olaf con su entusiasmo navideño, gatitos con suéteres y el pequeño pingüino de Elsa. La tía Frozen usará a ese pingüino, se los aseguro.

Lo peor: ¡¿Dónde mierda está Hans?! ¡Me lo han quitado! ¡NOOOOO! ò.ó ¡Maldito ratón egoísta! ¡Nunca te perdonaré por esto! Además, ¿soy yo o Kristoff se ha vuelto un poco blandengue? Prefería su personalidad gruñona, ahora es tan mustio como Anna, casi casi parece su versión femenina. ._.

En fin, pásenla muy bien este Halloween, tengan un feliz Día de Muertos si son de México y no olviden dejarme sus sensuales reviews. ;)


	9. Danza del vientre

ADVERTENCIA: Contenido explícito y súper suculento. En serio.

 **Disclaimer: Ni Frozen ni sus personajes me pertenecen, y sé que Mickey tampoco me los prestaría para hacer escenas tan sexys como estas, (pero igual las hago). :(**

* * *

`•.¸¸.•´❉ •• **Iceburns Lemmons** •• ❉ `•.¸¸.•´

 **9**

 **Danza del vientre**

* * *

Elsa terminó de anudarse la camiseta por encima del ombligo y luego se colocó uno de los mechones que escapaban de su trenza francesa detrás de la oreja. Ella no se consideraba muy buena bailando y menos un tipo de baile tan sensual como el bellydance, (a menos que tuviera un par de copas encima, claro estaba, entonces las cosas podían cambiar un montón); pero como siempre, estaba dispuesta a aprender y contaba con una maravillosa razón para hacerlo.

Tenía un novio en casa que nunca había dicho que no a sus más retorcidas fantasías sexuales. Era hora de darle una recompensa sexy.

—Muchas gracias por enseñarme a bailar como tú, Jasmine —le dijo a su amiga, una bonita morena de enormes ojos castaños y ascendencia árabe, que sería la encargada de darle un par de clases en secreto—. Hace tiempo que quería aprender a hacer esto.

—No es nada, Elsa. Sé que quieres darle una sorpresa a tu chico, además, siempre es bueno tener a alguien que sepa apreciar una buena danza del vientre —repuso la otra guiñándole un ojo.

—Sí, realmente creo que Hans necesita relajarse después de nuestra última sesión de sadomasoquismo. Ya no puedo darle tantas palizas como antes; la vez anterior lo esposé a la barra del armario pero mi gato estaba arriba y se aflojó un tornillo, y las cosas le cayeron encima y tuve que llevarlo al hospital y todo eso —la platinada hizo un mohín con la boca—, el pobrecito se dislocó la columna. El doctor dijo que si seguía maltratándolo como a una perra durante el sexo, esa espalda no se iba a reponer nunca. Pero tratar de hacerlo en su condición es muy aburrido y en fin, necesito algo para encender las cosas. Quiero decir, ayer estuve chupándosela un poco, pero no voy a recurrir a eso todo el tiempo, ¿entiendes?

—Amiga, solo escúchate, hablas como toda una mujerzuela —Jasmine le dio una palmada juguetona en el brazo—, ¡eso me encanta! Verás que la vamos a pasar muy bien y tal vez además del baile, pueda aconsejarte un par de cosas para tener a punto a tu hombre.

—Eso me gustaría, sí.

—Muy bien, comencemos entonces. Pies descalzos. Vamos a ensayar justo aquí —ambas se pusieron de pie en el centro de la sala de estar—, iniciamos con las manos en la cintura, ¿ves?

—Linda alfombra —la rubia miró con atención el tapete de diseños arábigos colocado en la habitación. Era de color morado y tenía unas cuantas borlas amarillas alrededor.

—¿De veras lo crees? Al principio no me convenció mucho, creí que era de mal gusto, pero _Al_ insistió en tenerla y nos dimos un revolcón encima. Aprendes a querer las cosas después de tener sexo sobre ellas, supongo.

—Oh —Elsa se quedó mirando los dedos de sus pies y decidió que los iba a rociar con desinfectante apenas llegara a su apartamento—. Es igualita a una que desapareció en la tienda de alfombras del centro comercial.

—¿Qué? ¿Piensas que es la misma? Je je je, eso es ridículo, je je —Jasmine movió sus ojos con nerviosismo y tensó sus manos sobre la cintura—. No, eh… salió de una subasta de Internet. Osea, no es como si _Al_ la hubiera robado o algo así. Para nada, ¿eh?

—Nunca dije nada de eso.

—No, claro que no. Porque _Al_ no es un ladrón, ¿ok? ¿Sabes quién sí? Ese tipo al que Rapunzel conoció por Tinder, sí señor —la morena movió su cabeza afirmativamente y con intensidad—, las cosas empezaron a desaparecer en su casa desde el mismo instante en que invitó a ese Flynn Ryder. Y también aquí la otra noche, cuando estuvimos jugando Monopoly y bebiendo mojitos. No quería decirle nada para no incomodarla; quiero decir, la pobre es una de esas chicas a las que les cuesta ver la realidad sobre sus novios, pero al final le dije: osea, Punzie, no quiero ser mala, pero es obvio que tu novio es un cleptomaníaco y Flynn Ryder ni siquiera ha de ser su nombre de verdad. Y me dijo: No-oh. Y le dije: sí Punzie, tu novio es cleptómano, así que mejor busca ayuda profesional, perra. Y solo por eso dejó de seguirme en Instagram —Jasmine la miró de manera muy seria—, dime, ¿va a solucionar eso el hecho de que su pareja es un amante de lo ajeno? No. Pero bueno, si ella quiere seguir negando la verdad, es problema suyo, ¿no?

—Ok —Elsa la miró con cara de póquer, después de tamaña explicación.

—Nunca dejes tus cosas cerca de ese Flynn Ryder, Elsa. Nunca dejes tus cosas cerca de nadie que conozcas por Tinder.

—No lo haré.

—¡Estupendo! Bueno, pues no perdamos más el tiempo. Pon tus manos en la cintura así y mira lo que hago —una música de tambores comenzó a sonar desde el reproductor de MP3 que descansaba sobre la cómoda.

Con los ojos puestos en la figura de su amiga, la rubia se dispuso a retener cada movimiento lo mejor que le fuera posible. La cara que pondría Hans al verla bailar de esa forma.

Había algo sensual en la manera en que el cuerpo se contorsionaba en aquella danza, como si fuera acariciado por la música.

Escaquearse de casa por las tardes, apenas llegaba del trabajo para comer con su novio, no había sido cosa sencilla para la muchacha, quien sabía que Hans comenzaba a sospechar de aquella situación. Sin embargo, un par de semanas después podía decirse que dominaba lo básico del bellydance a la perfección y ella se sintió lista para sorprenderlo.

—Creo que ya lo tengo —Elsa sonrió respirando entrecortadamente tras una intensa sesión de baile—, hoy es el día. Esta noche bailaré para Hans. ¡Y seré la más sexy odalisca que ese hijo de perra haya tenido alguna vez en su vida! —afirmó con decisión.

—Ve a por él, zorra. Enséñale como lo hacemos las chicas de Marruecos —Jasmine le asestó una sonora nalgada en el trasero y tras darle su bendición y algunos accesorios para la velada, la dejó marchar llena de emoción.

La noche prometía ser excitante.

* * *

Hans ingresó en el apartamento cargando un par de bolsas con víveres, que colocó sobre la isla de la cocina estilo nórdico. Luego se quitó la gorra que descansaba sobre su cabeza y peinó sus pelirrojos cabellos con una mano, feliz por estar al fin en casa durante la tarde del viernes. Lo único que quería hacer era ponerse algo cómodo y acurrucarse en la cama con su novia.

—¡Elsa, volví! —anunció, pensando que ella lo escucharía desde su habitación— Pasé al minisúper a comprar las cosas que necesitabas en la mañana —sacó una arrugada lista de la compra del bolsillo, (la rubia era una fanática de las listas) y leyó una vez más lo que se enlistaba bajo el epíteto "Cosas súper urgentes para comprar": vino, comida para gato, chocolate, tampones extra absorbentes, más vino…

Sí, la chica siempre sabía poner en orden sus prioridades.

Rodó los ojos con una sonrisa juguetona y comprobando que no echaba nada en falta, empezó a desenvolver sus compras para guardarlas en las gavetas.

—Encontré a Weselton en la caja para pagar, seguía molesto por los ruidos que hicimos la otra vez; esa perra senil. La buena noticia es que pasé con el doctor y si todo sale conforme a lo planeado, muy pronto podrás volver a darle palizas a mi culo, gatita —el bermejo cerró una gaveta y frunció el ceño al ver la cocina desierta, extrañado de que la muchacha aun no hubiera salido a su encuentro—. ¿Elsa?

Una sombra salió desde la habitación principal y se quedó de pie en el pasillo. Era _Marshmallow_ , el malvado gato persa de su novia. El felino clavó sus ojos en él fulminantemente y Hans arqueó una ceja, optando por ir a investigar que pasaba. ¿Estaba ella en casa o no?

—¿Elsa? —entró en el dormitorio, iluminado escasamente por la luz ambiental que emanaba de las velas encendidas en las mesitas de noche y las esquinas de la estancia, proveyendo a aquel espacio con un ambiente sensual.

Había además un aroma muy particular en el aire, exótico y seductor. ¿Alguien había puesto a quemar incienso?

A los pies de la cama matrimonial, la chica había dispuesto varios cojines formando una especie de asiento mullido y en tonos azules, plateados y grises, predominantes en la habitación. Todo parecía haber sido preparado para una noche romántica pero de Elsa no había ni rastro.

Preocupado, el joven miró por encima de su hombro y se dio cuenta de que un haz de luz asomaba bajo la puerta del baño. Sonrió de manera torcida.

—Veo que alguien ha estado preparándose de una manera muy especial —murmuró, mientras tomaba asiento sobre los cojines, descansando su espalda y desprendiéndose de los zapatos para sentarse en flor de loto—, ¿qué es lo que tienes para mí, gatita?

No tardaría en averiguarlo.

Una música de ritmos árabes se puso a sonar proveniente del iPhone de su pareja. La puerta del baño contiguo se abrió, revelando una visión que dejó al colorado sin aliento. Elsa estaba ahí, con el pelo cayendo como una cascada sobre sus hombros y escasa ropa encima.

Sus pechos firmes estaban cubiertos por un sostén adornado con pedrería azul, dejando ver el vientre plano y el pequeño ombligo decorado con una sexy pieza de joyería en forma de copo de nieve. Las redondas caderas de la muchacha sobresalían de una braguita con ornamentos iguales a los de la prenda superior, y de la cual caían varios trozos de gasa color turquesa hacia el suelo, como si fuese una especie de falda. Se había puesto brazaletes en las muñecas, en los antebrazos y en uno de sus tobillos, así como un _bindi_ en la frente.

El toque final había sido su seductor maquillaje, el cual resaltaba sus enormes ojos azules con un par de líneas oscuras y los labios, rosas y suaves.

Nunca antes la había visto así. Parecía una princesa de tierras lejanas.

—Por Dios —se escuchó murmurar a sí mismo, al tiempo que la blonda se aproximaba contoneándose suavemente, como si fuera una aparición salida de Las Mil y Una Noches—, ¿acaso es mi cumpleaños?

—Shhh —Elsa se puso a cuatro patas sobre la alfombra y llegó gateando hasta él, antes de besarlo lentamente en los labios—, no hables, esperé todo el día para darte esta sorpresa. Necesitas relajarte, cariño, has sido muy complaciente conmigo estos últimos meses. Decidí que esta vez yo tendría que darte algo a cambio —murmuró contra su boca, jugando con los labios del pelirrojo y sintiéndolo estremecerse.

—¿Entonces…? —Hans desvío su mirada hasta sus pechos contenidos en aquel sostén brillante y luego al resto de su cuerpo, sintiendo como la temperatura subía de un instante a otro.

—Entonces —la albina esbozó una sonrisa diabólica y llena de intenciones— disfruta el espectáculo.

No necesito repetirlo dos veces. En la penumbra de su habitación, Hans mantuvo sus pupilas verdes clavadas en el esbelto cuerpo de su pareja, que al ritmo de flautas y percusiones meneaba las caderas, daba una vuelta grácilmente y luego otra, movía sensualmente el vientre y trazaba figuras en el aire con las manos, de un modo que a él no hacía más que calentarle la sangre.

La miró arrodillarse en el piso y contonear la cadera una vez más, imitando una posición que le provocó un deseo ardiente de arrancarle la poca ropa que tenía y hundirse en ella de una sola estocada.

—Carajo —murmuró, sintiendo que el espacio dentro de sus pantalones se volvía cada vez más pequeño—, ¿cuándo fue que te volviste tan flexible?

La melodiosa risa de Elsa hizo latir su corazón fuertemente.

—He estado tomando unas cuantas clases.

—Así que realmente para esto sirvieron todas tus ausencias, eres realmente perversa, mi gatita blanca.

La joven volvió a acercarse a él y bailó en su regazo, rozando la piel de su abdomen desnudo contra su camiseta y acercando los senos a su rostro como si de una fruta tentadora se tratase. Hans gimió.

—Dios… Elsa, por favor… solo quiero…

—Shhh —volvió a acallarlo ella, despojándolo sin embargo de la prenda de su pecho y exponiendo la piel torneada de sus abdominales—, relájate. Esta noche yo me encargo de todo.

La besó, con ansía contenida y ella le correspondió fervientemente, sin dejar de marcar un ritmo cadencioso con las caderas. Metió la lengua entre sus labios para brindarle un húmedo beso y la sintió enredando la suya para poder acariciar el cielo de su paladar.

Solo esa chiquilla tenía la capacidad de llevarlo al límite.

Antes de que pudiera tumbarla sin compasión, Elsa volvió a tomar el control y desabrochó la bragueta de sus pantalones, palpando su miembro duro y erecto a través de la ropa interior con satisfacción.

Hans liberó otro gemido y entonces, la joven lo aferró dentro de sus boxers, estimulándolo con caricias expertas y disfrutando de su ensanchamiento.

—Así… joder, así —el bermejo llevó sus manos a la espalda de la chica y abrió el broche de su sostén, ansioso por ver sus pechos.

Dos cimas blancas aparecieron ante sus ojos abiertos, permitiéndole capturar con su boca una de sus areolas rosadas, lo cual provocó un hondo suspiro por parte de su pareja.

Le encantaba que la degustara de esa forma tan lenta, que trazara círculos húmedos con su lengua y masajeara la piel sensible con sus manos, grandes y cálidas. Solo él sabía como brindarle placer de esa manera tan especial.

Hans probó esos senos una y otra vez, catándolos como si de frutas maduras se tratase mientras espasmos deliciosos lo recorrían entero al sentirla trabajando en su glande. La mano traviesa de la blonda había empezado a trazar círculos en la cabeza con el pulgar, a la vez que tiraba ligeramente y de forma circular de su miembro, preparándolo para insertarlo en ella.

Y él trataba con todas sus fuerzas de mantenerse cuerdo, de retener ese impulso, pero era difícil teniéndola de ese modo y sintiendo el delicioso aroma cítrico que despedía su cuello.

—Vas a matarme de placer —le dijo con voz ronca, subiendo para besarla en la clavícula y haciendo que echara la cabeza hacia atrás para exponerle su cuello de alabastro—. Si no paras, tendré que venirme antes de llegar a la mejor parte.

Elsa volvió a reír y lo liberó, optando por despojarlo de los jeans y la ropa interior. Sus azules ojos relucieron de codicia al poder apreciar su erección en todo su esplendor. Desde siempre se había sentido fascinada por el generoso tamaño de la hombría de su novio, (gracias, genética danesa de la familia Westergaard), pero este no se comparaba a la manera experta en que lo empleaba para llevarla hasta el cielo.

Él podía hacérselo duro o suave, lento y frenético, llenándola de inconmensurable placer cuando más lo necesitaba. Era todo un Adonis.

—Mmm… —sus labios descendieron a lo largo del pecho musculoso del cobrizo, saboreando la piel bronceada y llena de pecas, hasta detenerse peligrosamente en la zona del vientre bajo, donde una línea de pelo rojizo delimitaba el camino hasta su hombría—, debo decir que te ves realmente delicioso el día de hoy.

—Estás jugando con fuego, mi reina.

—Nunca me ha importado quemarme.

—Por eso he dicho siempre que no tienes tanto hielo como aparentas, pequeña —repuso él, volviendo a acunar uno de sus pechos y apretándolo con cuidado—. Eres irresistible, gatita.

La aludida gimió cuando los dedos de Hans encontraron su camino dentro de las braguitas, acariciándola como ella hiciera en su momento, hundiéndose entre los sensibles pliegues de su carne y lubricándola para ese instante decisivo en el que se convertirían en uno.

A la luz de las velas, sus ojos se encontraron como tantas veces habían hecho al arder de deseo mutuo. Elsa volvió a besarlo y mordisqueó sensualmente su labio inferior, sintiendo como le arrebataba la última prenda que lo separaba de su desnudez.

Volviendo a concentrarse en el sonido de las percusiones, regresó a mover su cintura con un bamboleo circular y se ubicó sobre la virilidad de su compañero… para descender sin ningún cuidado. Su miembro se incrustó en ella de una sola estocada, quedando abrazado por sus paredes resbalosas y llenándola con un deleite indescriptible.

Se movieron al unísono, haciendo amago de acelerar su encuentro pero pronto fue la muchacha quien tomó el control, apoyándose en los hombros del joven y descendiendo una y otra vez encima de su masculinidad, con movimientos circulares y certeros que lo estaban volviendo loco. Cuando Hans puso las manos en su cintura para intentar guiar sus embestidas, poco pudo hacer para persuadirla.

—Elsa… déjame…

—No —lo interrumpió ella con decisión—, déjame a mí. Quiero complacerte. Siempre te esfuerzas por hacerme sentir bien… oh… quiero satisfacerte, Hans… oh… mmm…

Se rindió a sus deseos. Elsa tenía una habilidad maravillosa para conducirlo justo a donde anhelaba, concentrando toda esa energía sexual en la punta de su miembro palpitante. Se descargó en su interior, llenándola con su simiente y consiguiendo que se arqueara.

Suspiraron al unísono y se perdieron por breves minutos en el trance del orgasmo.

Elsa se desplomó sobre él, respirando entrecortadamente y temblando de éxtasis. Sus brazos fornidos rodearon la delicada silueta desnuda de la muchacha, mientras dejaba que todo el peso de su espalda se apoyara contra un mullido cojín. En aquel instante no podía pensar en una mejor terapia que aquella para su resentida columna, con su novia recostada contra su pecho y el hermoso recuerdo de ella danzando como la princesa de un cuento árabe.

Retiró un pequeño mechón sudoroso de su frente y la besó en la sien.

—¿Cómo fue que pensaste en montar todo este espectáculo solo para mí? Justo cuando pienso que lo he visto todo de ti, te las sigues arreglando para darme más sorpresas.

Elsa rió con suavidad y lo besó castamente en los labios.

—¿Cómo va esa espalda?

—Juraría que el dolor ha desaparecido después de semejante sesión. No podré dejar de pensar en tu baile en un largo tiempo, gatita.

Ella sonrió presuntuosamente, contenta de haber logrado su objetivo. Luego se volvió a mover en su regazo, liberando la virilidad del pelirrojo de entre sus piernas y suspirando de satisfacción.

Hans la miró una vez más con embeleso, recreándose con cada una de las curvas del cuerpo que amaba y enterrando la nariz en sus cabellos.

Adoraba el olor de Elsa luego de un momento de intensa intimidad.

—Gracias —le susurró—, realmente necesitaba esto.

—Deberías tomar una siesta, esa espalda necesita mucho más reposo si quieres recuperarte totalmente. Y el suelo no es un buen lugar para dormir.

Lo instó a ponerse de pie y lo condujo hasta la cama, donde abrió las sábanas para que pudiera tenderse a sus anchas. El tacto del algodón egipcio contra su cuerpo desnudo era una delicia, tras haber hecho el amor con todas sus energías.

Hans se acomodó en el colchón y luego la atrajo hacia sí para que se tumbara a su lado.

—A veces no sé que hice para merecer a un ángel como tú —murmuró somnoliento—. Te adoro, Elsa.

La blonda lo besó en la frente con cariño y después le hizo recostar la cabeza sobre sus pechos, acariciando sus cabellos rojos, una invitación que Hans aceptó con gusto. Lo último que sintió antes de dejarse arrastrar por Morfeo, fue lo suave que era la piel blanca de aquellos montes y el pequeño capullo rosado que yacía oprimido contra su mejilla.

Esperaba que aquella no fuera la última vez que pudiera disfrutar del sensual baile de las caderas de Elsa.

* * *

 **Nota de autor:**

Primer lemmon del 2018, dulzuras. Espero lo hayan disfrutado, porque yo sí. :3 Es la primera vez que uso a otra princesa de Disney y pongo referencias a _Aladdín_ , y eso me gusta.

Hace tiempo andaba con ganas de hacer algo divertido con el _bellydance_ , específicamente desde que vi por ahí un fanart de Elsa vestida como odalisca. Tal vez después me anime a hacer algo más orientado a _Las mil y una noches_ , no sé, jaja.

 _Guest_ : I hope you can enjoy this other one. n.n

 _VoodooHappy_ : ¿Qué tiene de malo el morbo Helsa? ¡No puedo dejarlo, para mí es una adicción! Ja ja ja xD Pero te cumplí con tu OS de Navidad, me dio gusto que lo disfrutaras. Tienes razón, el nuevo corto aunque es muy tierno, te hace pensar con cierta tristeza en algunos detalles de la infancia de Elsa. Ella es tan frágil y delicada por dentro. :( Pero pues así la amamos. Tengo pendiente contestarte tu otro review, pero quería decirte que puedes enviarme MP cuando quieras, (creo que ya te habías sacado cuenta, ¿no?) por si quieres sugerir algo, platicar o simplemente saludar. Pues por motivos personales, me aleje de las redes sociales y solo uso Whatsapp con mis allegados. Desde aquí te mando todo mi cariño y ánimos para los ti y para los tuyos, ¡fuerza!

 _Mishelle Sayan_ : Elsa siempre ha ha sido una pillina, basta con verla en esa secuencia de "Lei it go" para darse cuenta de la clase de pilla que es. Y nuestro pelirrojo no se queda atrás. 7u7 ¡Feliz Halloween súper atrasado para ti también! xD

Chiquillos, pásenla muy bien esta semana, ¡comenten o actualicen sus fics, por favooooooor! x3


	10. La bruja

¡Especial de Halloween! Disfruten.

 **Disclaimer: Ni Frozen ni sus personajes me pertenecen, y sé que Mickey tampoco me los prestaría para hacer escenas tan sexys como estas, (pero igual las hago). :(**

* * *

 **La bruja**

* * *

Nadie se atrevía a adentrarse en la profundidad de esos bosques oscuros que rodeaban la aldea; apenas un puñado de casas en medio del inhóspito paisaje de la montaña. La comunidad estaba formada por unas cuantas familias de colonos europeos, firmemente resueltos a sobrevivir con su fe incuestionable y la misericordia del buen Señor en las alturas. Pero nadie, nunca, debía acercarse al bosque.

 _Cosas malas ocurren ahí._

Moviéndose sigiloso entre la maleza, Hans Westwergaard avanzó con su rifle en mano, buscando con la mirada alguna presa que pudiese llevar a casa esa noche. Pronto llegaría el invierno y necesitarían contar con reservas de alimento ante los largos meses que se acercaban.

Sus hermanos también eran cazadores y habían ido en grupos pequeños a probar suerte hacia el lado contrario. Hans prefería cazar solo. Siempre había estado solo, a pesar de formar parte de la familia más numerosa del pueblo.

Trece bocas que alimentar podían ser una desgracia para muchos, más no para su padre, quien por medio de una estricta educación religiosa y algunas palizas frecuentes, había convertido a todos sus muchachos en hombres productivos. Lloviera, nevara o hiciera un calor infernal, los Westergaard siempre salían a buscar su sustento.

Sería muy conveniente poder ganar unas monedas extra, a costa de toda esa gente del poblado que no tardaría en sentirse hambrienta.

Corrían tiempos malos para los aldeanos en ese lugar maldito. Hacía tiempo que la mantequilla de las despensas se había puesto agria y los cultivos habían muerto antes de la primera luna de cosecha. La gente se alarmó cuando Anna Dahl emitió la primera señal de alerta, al descubrir que su vaquita había expulsado sangre en vez de leche.

El veredicto del consejo había sido definitivo al examinar al animal, estaban siendo víctimas de las artes oscuras. Fue el reverendo Weselton, con sus ojos inquisitivos puestos en las muchachas de la comunidad, como si tratara de ver más allá de sus rostros; quien emitió la macabra revelación.

—Hay una bruja entre nosotros.

Las miradas de los vecinos se volvieron recelosas a partir de ese momento. No se podía confiar en nadie.

Desde entonces habían tenido lugar varias acusaciones; por supuesto sin fundamento. Siempre había gente sin escrúpulos que no dudaba en aprovecharse de la superstición para deshacerse de sus enemigos.

La mayoría de las veces no llevaban a nada; incluso Weselton y sus supersticiosos colegas sabían que era un absurdo deshacerse de todas las chicas de la aldea ante la menor provocación.

Pero de vez en cuando, alguien tenía que pagar los platos rotos.

Como la pobre Rapunzel Corona, hija de la difunta boticaria de la aldea. Su madre había sido una auténtica calamidad en vida, cuyo malicioso carácter no había hecho mella en la dulzura e ingenuidad de su hija. Tenía talento para sanar las heridas y un amplio conocimiento sobre flores y hierbas medicinales.

Hans todavía podía recordar el instante siniestro en el que había sido conducida al patíbulo, pálida y temblorosa. Weselton había recitado las palabras de rigor mientras la soga rodeaba su cuello y aunque algunos jóvenes la miraban con lástima, nadie se había atrevido a protestar. Todos habían contenido sus gritos de horror al ver como su delgado cuerpo se contorsionaba con los primeros espasmos de la falta de oxígeno, antes de quedar colgado, rígido e inerte.

Había sido injusto lo ocurrido con Rapunzel. No mucha gente era amable con él en la aldea, cual era de esperarse ante las continuas mofas de sus hermanos y su desafortunada posición como el hijo número trece, en medio de ese montón de imbéciles supersticiosos.

Pero la chica había sido gentil con Hans el día que había regresado cojeando del bosque, apresurándose a ponerle un emplasto de miel y hierbas para curarle el pie. Había pisado una de las trampas de sus hermanos por accidente. Caleb, el mayor, no había dudado en recriminarle por su torpeza y falta de habilidad al cazar, sin tomar en cuenta que le habían entregado el arma en peor estado de todas.

Por eso Hans lo había pensado mucho antes de robar el pequeño diario que la muchacha guardaba en su casa, y en el que su madre había apuntado todos sus conocimientos sobre herbolaria antes de morir. Herbolaria y algo más.

Bien decían los rumores que Madre Gothel nunca había sido trigo limpio, por mucho que se llevara con el reverendo.

Aquellos apuntes habían sido suficiente para sustentar sus veladas acusaciones en contra de la joven y el arresto se llevó a cabo esa misma noche. De nada le había servido llorar, ni suplicar, ni revolverse para tratar de escapar de sus captores.

Hoy su cuerpo yacía en el fondo de una fosa cualquiera, en los límites del bosque.

Tres días después de la ejecución, Eugene Fitzherbert se había suicidado allí mismo, no sin antes maldecir a todos y cada uno de los aldeanos. Bastó un certero disparo de su rifle para volver a reunirlo con su amada.

El mismo rifle que Hans ahora portaba en sus manos.

Todavía se regodeaba al saber que ninguno de sus hermanos podría poseer un fusil de manufactura alemana tan bueno y preciso como ese.

No obstante la ejecución, los malos augurios continuaban atemorizando a los vecinos del pueblo. Nada había vuelto a crecer de la tierra, las vacas seguían dando sangre e incluso había empezado a morir el ganado, como si hubieran desatado una maldición sobre ellos mismos.

A ese paso apenas y lograrían sobrevivir al invierno. Una vez que la nieve cayera, estarían a merced de lo que fuera que les estuviera perjudicando, y ni sus oraciones, ni las misas, ni las palabras del reverendo serían suficientes para mantenerlos a salvo.

 _El mal puede anidar incluso en los lugares más sagrados._

En medio de su caminata, el pelirrojo se detuvo aguzando el oído, percibiendo un ruido insólito a pocos metros de distancia.

Un ciervo pequeño apareció de repente, posando sus ojos en él con sigilo. Hans tomó la escopeta y disparó, sobresaltando al animal. La criatura desapareció tan rápido que ni siquiera pudo ver si había dado en el blanco o no.

Maldiciendo, echó a correr siguiendo su rastro, sin notar lo mucho que se estaba alejando de la aldea.

Se detuvo, sin aliento, a mitad de un sendero por el que nunca antes había andado. El maldito ciervo se le había escapado. Hans masculló una maldición por lo bajo y arrojó el rifle al suelo. Cuando levantó la mirada, se quedó turbado.

Una solitaria cabaña se alzaba en medio del claro, inundado por un silencio sepulcral. No era capaz de escuchar ni el más ligero susurro del viento.

Tenía un tejado puntiagudo y una extraña inscripción sobre la puerta desvencijada, echa con lo que al parecer, era sangre seca. ¿Quién demonios podría estar habitando ahí? En toda su vida no había sabido de nadie que viviera solo en las cercanías de la aldea.

La puerta comenzó a abrirse lentamente, emitiendo un crujido y Hans sintió que se le helaba la sangre.

Quería dar media vuelta y correr pero era incapaz de mover un músculo.

Entonces lo vio. Un pie pálido, pequeño y delicado asomó en la entrada de la cabaña. A continuación, la falda de un vestido de raso azul, sobre la más deliciosa figura que se pudiera haber visto en una mujer. Una joven se dejó ver ante él, envuelta en una capa roja como la sangre; el único color que las personas tenían prohibido vestir en el pueblo, por incitar al pecado.

La muchacha curvó sus labios en una sonrisa enigmática y Hans se quedó hipnotizado.

Era hermosísima, la cosa más exquisita que había contemplado en su vida. Más bella que cualquiera de las jóvenes del pueblo y rodeada por un aura de misterio y de malicia, que a la vez que lo atemorizaba, lo atraía irremediablemente.

Tenía la piel blanca como el marfil, los labios de un carmín intenso y los ojos de un azul glacial y profundo. Su pelo rubio, casi blanco, caía como una seductora cascada por sus hombros, rozando el atrevido escote por el que asomaban sus pechos, erguidos y maduros como dos manzanitas.

 _El mal puede adoptar formas hermosas para tentarnos._

Un perfume embriagador golpeó sus fosas nasales. Lilas, la tentación olía igual que las lilas.

La bruja caminó hasta él, moviendo las caderas con andar felino. Cuando sus pupilas de zafiro se clavaron en su verde mirar, supo que estaba atrapado entre sus redes. Una mano esbelta y grácil se posó sobre su mejilla, estremeciéndolo con su caricia.

Ella se acercó para besarlo con propiedad y Hans la tomó entre sus brazos, dominado por una repentina excitación.

Enredo su lengua con la suya, acariciando sus labios y el cielo de su paladar. Se aferró a su pequeña cintura y tomó un puñado de su cabello entre su mano. Su miembro reaccionó al sentir como los senos de la muchacha se apretaban contra su pecho.

No supo en que momento ella lo condujo al interior de la cabaña.

La pequeña casa era oscura y claustrofóbica. Bajo la chimenea, un caldero desprendía vapores de color ocre. Ungüentos, hierbas y órganos de animales se apilaban en las estanterías.

La capa de la joven cayó al suelo y enseguida, ella se desprendió de los cordones que sostenían el vestido en su lugar. No llevaba enagua debajo. Su cuerpo blanco como la leche apareció en todo su esplendor ante el bermejo, con las caderas redondas, las piernas largas y los pechos firmes con aureolas sonrosadas.

Hans sintió que la sangre le hervía.

Escuchó que la bruja susurraba su nombre, al tiempo que se aproximaba y lo ayudaba a despojarse de sus propias prendas. Él se desnudó de manera automática, todavía cautivado por esa mirada cerúlea a la que no podía negarle nada, mientras ella se apoderaba de su enorme e hinchada virilidad. El muchacho suspiró de placer. La mano pequeña de la hechicera lo controlaba a su antojo, manipulándolo acompasadamente y acariciando la punta con el pulgar.

Hans tomó los pechos de la rubia entre sus manos, deleitándose con la manera en la que parecían encajar con sus palmas, palpando su suavidad y firmeza. Tomó uno con la boca, atrapando el sensible pezón entre sus dientes, chupándolo y mordisqueándolo para arrancarle un gemido de placer a su dueña.

Dejó una línea de saliva sobre el botón rosado antes de volver su atención al seno restante, como si fuera un niño que se amamantara entre los brazos de su madre.

Las manos de la bruja lo empujaron de repente, haciéndolo caer sobre las pieles que cubrían su cama. Su blonda cabeza se perdió entre sus piernas y Hans irguió la cabeza, gimiendo sin control al sentir como la delicada boca de la muchacha lo engullía. Primero, lamiendo su hombría, desde la punta hasta la base y después, degustándolo con la lengua y los labios, succionándolo de forma constante.

Hans se derramó sin control, respirando agitadamente.

Apenas tuvo tiempo de recuperarse, cuando la joven se posicionó encima de él, cabalgándolo como si fuese un macho cabrío. Su miembro despertó y se deslizó entre las paredes cálidas de su femineidad, enviando otro espasmo de placer por su columna vertebral. Hans volvió a tomar los pechos blancos de la chica, estrujándolos y lamiéndolos como si fueran una fruta tentadora.

La hechicera movió sus caderas, acelerando las embestidas entre sus cuerpos. Sintió algo caliente en su pecho y se dio cuenta de que ella lo estaba marcando, al empapar sus dedos con la sangre de un cuenco cercano. Sus manos y su lengua se movían lujuriosos por cada uno de los músculos de su torneado abdomen.

El movimiento de su pelvis se había vuelto frenética, de tanto en tanto ella se arqueaba de nuevo, pronunciando una letanía de frases prohibidas.

La muchacha se miró en sus ojos, sometiéndolo sin palabras.

Ya no movía los labios, pero Hans podía escuchar su voz melodiosa dentro de su cabeza, demandándole su entrega total a partir de ese instante. Fue cuando supo que estaba condenado para siempre a arder en las brasas del infierno.

¿Cómo escapar del influjo de sus diabólicos ojos azules y renunciar a su cuerpo seductor? Si se había rendido ante ella, desde el primer instante en el que la había visto.

 _Soy tuyo para siempre._

La bruja se arqueó sobre su cuerpo y miró hacia el techo, emitiendo una risa siniestra. El eco de esa risa, tan malsana como musical, penetró en la mente del cazador antes de que la oscuridad lo envolviera.

Poco después un grupo de hombres salía del poblado, en busca del hijo menor de los Westergaard. Los hermanos de Hans encabezaban la comitiva, más consternados por su repentina desaparición que preocupados por el hecho de que pudiera haberle ocurrido algo. Seguramente estaba por ahí haciendo el tonto o había tenido otro accidente.

Sin embargo, esa noche regresaron sin noticias a casa de su padre y cuando continuaron buscando, los siguientes tres días, la consternación se convirtió en miedo y desesperación.

Paralelamente, en el pueblo murieron las últimas cabezas de ganado y varias personas abandonaron el lugar, temiendo que hubiera sido maldecido. El reverendo Weselton entre ellos. Un par de días más tarde hallaron su cuerpo sin vida a varios kilómetros de distancia, destrozado por las bestias salvajes.

A Hans nunca más se lo volvió a ver en la aldea.

* * *

 **Nota de autor:**

¡Feliz Noche de Brujas, calabazas de Helsa! n.n

Cuanto tiempo sin actualizar por aquí, debo decir que por poco no logro traerles esto pero bueno, cuando las musas se ponen necias, una hace milagros, jajaja. Hace poquito vi en Netflix la película "La bruja", en la cual me basé para escribir esta pequeña suculencia. Se las recomiendo si les gustan las historias de suspenso, es ideal sobre todo para estas fechas. :D

Mi idea era crear una historia subidita de tono, pero también lúgubre y oscura. No sé si lo logré, ¿ustedes qué piensan?

 _Mishelle Sayan_ : Los queridos Helsa pueden ser unos auténticos pillos cuando se lo proponen, ¿eh? ;D Especialmente Elsa, a mí también me gusta imaginar a veces que puede ser un poquito más pervertida que Hans, jajaja. Y como no, si siempre sale toda sexy y así. :P

 _Guest 1_ : Gracias por comentar, me halagas. :3

 _Guest 2_ : Aun no me recuperó de no ver a Hans en el corto navideño de Frozen. No entiendo como pueden prescindir tan fácil de él, ¡si hasta se merece su propio película, maldición! 7n7

¡Hay doble sorpresa de Halloween! Pásense por Iceburns Oneshots para leer otra pequeña historia macabra y Helsosa, (si Ydna. Westergaard no patenta esta palabra, lo haré yo xD).


	11. Lazos familiares

La siguiente suculencia es una introducción a la viñeta número 15 de "30 días de Helsa (Vol. I)", _Infidelidad,_ que explica los hechos que ocurrieron antes y después de dicha historia.

 **Disclaimer: Ni Frozen ni sus personajes me pertenecen, y sé que Mickey tampoco me los prestaría para hacer escenas tan sexys como estas, (pero igual las hago). :(**

* * *

 **Lazos familiares**

* * *

 _Prometo amarte y serte fiel, hasta que la muerte nos separe._

Los votos fueron pronunciados en el altar ante la mirada expectante de un público solemne, lleno de rostros desconocidos. El insufrible compromiso con el resto de las casas reales en Europa, formaba parte de ese lado que Elsa aborrecía de ser reina. No obstante se había propuesto montar una puesta en escena perfecta. Habiéndose desposado por fin como Dios mandaba, se preguntó qué nueva excusa buscarían esos insípidos cortesanos para continuar inmiscuyéndose en su vida.

La muchacha sonrió al mirar a su ahora esposo, cuyos ojos grises la contemplaban llenos de embeleso. Con el vestido de bodas y el velo traslúcido que se extendía por el suelo de la capilla, formado por miles de cristales de nieve, reconocía sin presunción que estaba preciosa.

Gerda la había mirado con orgullo maternal antes de salir hacia la iglesia, poco después de prepararla.

—Luces igual que un ángel, mi niña. Te ves tan hermosa.

Asmund Westergaard se inclinó para depositar un casto beso sobre sus labios, sellando el matrimonio que habría de consolidar la alianza entre sus reinos. Una alianza que ambos necesitaban desesperadamente para enmendar los errores del repentino invierno que había creado aquel verano fatídico de su coronación.

Tal vez el amor arreglara una nevada accidental, pero no podía recuperar los cultivos que se habían perdido durante el proceso, ni obviar los lamentables sucesos que habían manchado la reputación de la nación sureña el año anterior.

Así que no les quedaba más remedio que matar dos pájaros de un tiro.

Arendelle obtendría los recursos suficientes para que sus habitantes no pasaran hambre, y las Islas del Sur tendrían la oportunidad perfecta de resarcir el daño y restaurar su imagen.

La coronación se llevó a cabo inmediatamente.

Mientras Elsa miraba como su marido se inclinaba para recibir su nombramiento, pensó que la solución podría haber sido peor.

Asmund era un hombre noble y gentil que se había esforzado por comprenderla desde el primer instante. Compartían gusto por los mismos libros, la misma música y preferían alejarse de las fiestas de sociedad y todo lo que tuviera que ver con la vida cortesana. El príncipe, décimo segundo en la línea de sucesión al trono de su país, era un ser sin ambiciones que disfrutaba de los momentos sencillos de la vida.

Estaba deslumbrado por su belleza, nada más conocerla, un inesperado sentimiento había nacido en él. No era un amor apasionado, sino más bien, la clase de flechazo que un adolescente sentiría por un ideal fuera de su alcance.

—Prometo que seré un buen esposo para ti, Mi Reina —había dicho solemnemente, justo después de cerrar el trato.

Ella había asentido con serenidad, resignada sin sufrimiento a la clase de matrimonio que tendrían. Dudaba poder llegar a amar a Asmund y seguramente a él se le pasaría su enamoramiento fugaz cuando se acostumbraran el uno al otro, pero al menos mantendrían una relación amistosa y eso sería suficiente.

La rubia miró de reojo hacia los invitados, identificando a su hermana y a Kristoff en los asientos inmediatos, observándola y brindándole su apoyo en silencio. Más allá, un par de ojos verdes y cínicos le devolvieron la mirada, astutos como los de un gato, y ella se tensó.

Sí, las cosas podrían haber ido peor…

En medio de la recepción, Elsa volvió a inclinar la cabeza graciosamente para agradecer las felicitaciones de los reyes de Maldonia y permitió que su marido entrelazara su mano con la de ella, reconfortándola. En esos instantes más que nunca, agradecía la paciencia y la solidaridad de Asmund.

—Al menos alguien se divierte de manera auténtica —murmuró él, señalando a Anna en el centro del salón.

Elsa rió, volviéndose para ver como la colorada danzaba efusivamente con su novio, tomada de las manos. El pobre montañés trataba de seguirle el paso de manera torpe, enfundado en un traje de gala que lo había hecho fruncir el ceño al vestirse.

Tal vez ella no pudiera enamorarse, pero se alegraba de que su hermanita pudiera experimentar esa misteriosa sensación.

—Felicitaciones, Sus Majestades. Les deseo la mayor felicidad del mundo.

Elsa contempló con frialdad al sujeto que ahora se inclinaba ante ellos, sin ocultar la ironía en su saludo. Las tareas disciplinares aplicadas por sus hermanos en castigo a sus acciones pasadas, no parecían haber afectado mucho a Hans Westergaard.

Lucía más apuesto que nunca, con el traje azul marino y las condecoraciones de Almirante que ostentaba en su pecho. Estaba bronceado y más fornido de lo que lo recordaba. Una sonrisa socarrona se dibujaba en sus labios, mientras sus ojos la recorrían de pies a cabeza de manera insinuante, como si estuviera ante un manjar.

Las mejillas de la monarca se encendieron.

—Me alegra que hayas podido venir, hermano.

—No me habría perdido tu boda por nada en el mundo. Sé que actúe mal en el pasado —Hans miró a su hermano con un semblante serio—, pero confío en que Su Majestad sabrá ver que mi arrepentimiento es sincero. Mi vida entera no bastará para enmendar lo que hice. Espero que mis servicios puedan demostrarle mi buena voluntad.

Elsa lo miró fijamente, intentando contener su indignación. Era el colmo que ese individuo tuviera el descaro de presentarse, después de haber atentado contra la Familia Real. Fingiendo un remordimiento que no sentía en absoluto. Era simplemente ridículo.

Durante toda la ceremonia religiosa había sentido sus pupilas de jade clavadas en ella, como las de un león acechando a su presa.

No sabía cómo era capaz de no congelarlo ahí mismo.

—Sabemos que te has esforzado por reformarte, hermano. Nada me hace más feliz que ver qué quieres enderezar tu camino.

—Tus palabras significan mucho para mí, Asmund. Majestad —la mirada ponzoñosa de Hans recorrió la piel de alabastro que asomaba por el escote de la novia, mostrando una clavícula delicada, un cuello esbelto de cisne y la silueta de sus pechos erguidos—, espero sepa disculpar mi atrevimiento. Luce realmente encantadora.

Elsa lo fulminó silenciosamente con sus orbes cerúleos.

—Se lo agradezco, Alteza.

—Confío en que hagas un excelente trabajo al reestructurar la flota de Arendelle. Tú sabes cuánto le debemos ahora a este reino.

—Sus Majestades pueden confiar en que daré mi mejor esfuerzo.

Asmund tomó la mano de su esposa y se la llevó a los labios, invitándola a bailar un vals al que ella accedió de inmediato.

Cualquier excusa que la alejara de ese demonio era bienvenida.

Durante el resto de la velada, no dejó de sentir ese verde mirar sobre ella, emanando tanto desprecio como el que seguramente él había sabido leer en sus propios ojos.

Iba a ser un infierno tener que soportarlo durante los siguientes largos meses en que prolongara su estadía. Maldita fuera la hora en la que había accedido a la propuesta de su hermano, para que se desempeñara provisionalmente como Almirante.

Tendría que vigilarlo muy de cerca.

Esa noche, en la intimidad de su habitación, Elsa y el nuevo rey consumaron el matrimonio por no faltar a la costumbre. Para sorpresa de la blonda, el hombre frente a ella mostraba más nerviosismo del que había imaginado. A sus veinticinco años y con el atractivo indiscutible que poseía, cualquiera esperaría que Asmund tuviera experiencia en la alcoba.

No obstante, la cuestión sexual de su compromiso no parecía despertar mucho interés en él. Sus pupilas grises recorrieron su cuerpo como quien contempla una obra de arte, aunque sin manifestar verdadero deseo. Sus acciones fueron apresuradas y sus besos, fríos.

—Dime si te duele —le pidió, temeroso de lastimarla.

Pero como quiera, no pudo evitarle el sufrimiento que supuso aquella torpe invasión a su virginal cuerpo.

Si esa era la manera en la que un hombre y una mujer aseguraban su descendencia, pensó Elsa, los herederos podían esperar un poco más.

* * *

¿Era eso a lo que estaban destinados todos los matrimonios de conveniencia realmente? Apenas un par de semanas después, las cosas entre Elsa y el rey se habían convertido en rutina, una predecible y monótona rutina que la hacía suspirar de vez en cuando, insegura de lo que realmente quería.

Despertar y darse los buenos días con cordialidad. Recibir un amoroso pero casto beso de Asmund en la mejilla, o en la sien, a veces en los labios. Perderse en sus respectivos asuntos por resto del día, antes de reunirse en las comidas y por las noches, en su habitación. Lo más emocionante que habían hecho, había sido encontrarse en la biblioteca para recomendarse libros de misterio y poesía.

Siempre lo mismo.

La muchacha sabía bien en lo que se estaba metiendo al acceder a esa unión… pero ahora se sentía desbordada.

Cuando los fuertes brazos de Asmund se cerraban alrededor de ella en la cama, no sentía pasión, ni cariño, ni emoción. Ninguno de los sentimientos que le habían asegurado, su marido comenzaría a despertar en ella con el paso del tiempo. Y no era que no lo apreciara o que estuviese empezando a desagradarle.

Un hombre como él jamás podría desagradar a ninguna mujer. Asmund era comprensivo, amable y caballeroso.

Sin embargo, jamás se enamoraría de él.

Ni siquiera lograría sentirse atraída sexualmente, pese a lo apuesto de su rostro y la grata visión de su cuerpo joven y tonificado. Al nuevo soberano le encantaba mantenerse en forma, más por una cuestión de salud que por intentar seducirla.

Desde la consumación del matrimonio, habrían yacido juntos unas dos o tres veces. Asmund procuraba hacerlo deprisa, besándola con ternura y hablándole amorosamente para compensar la falta de pasión.

—Yo no soy como el resto de los hombres, cariño. Admiro tu belleza, pero sé que eres mucho más que un cuerpo y un rostro bonitos —le dijo una velada, luego de penetrarla mecánicamente y alcanzar un breve orgasmo que lo dejó rendido—, nunca he comprendido a esas personas que se dejan arrastrar por sus instintos básicos, como si no pudieran reprimir su lujuria. Debo admitir que si no fuera por la necesidad del heredero, me contentaría tan solo con mirarte. Eres una preciosa obra de arte, amor mío.

El rey la besó en la frente de manera paternal y no como habría hecho un amante apasionado.

—Perdona todas estas molestias. En cuanto quedes embarazada, podremos enfocarnos en lo que realmente importa. Criar a ese bebé y velar por Arendelle.

Y Elsa asentía, desencantada, tratando de contener el dolor físico que le provocaban sus maneras en la cama y la insatisfacción que la estaba destruyendo poco a poco.

Todo era por el bien del reino.

* * *

Una mañana de finales de verano, la reina se dirigió al muelle para darle la despedida a su marido. Llevaban apenas poco más de un par de meses de casados y no habían querido partir de inmediato a su luna de miel, por cuestiones urgentes de trabajo. Ahora una de ellas requería la presencia de Asmund en Inglaterra; el rey estaría ausente por lo menos hasta que iniciara el invierno.

Elsa suspiró y acarició distraídamente los botones de su chaqueta. Mentiría si negara que estaba nerviosa por el viaje; la tragedia ocurrida en altamar con sus padres era un fantasma que todavía la atormentaba.

—Todo estará bien, cariño. Regresaremos con bien para las navidades, puede que incluso antes —Asmund le tomó delicadamente por la barbilla y besó su frente—, no tienes nada de lo que preocuparte.

La blonda suspiró.

—Solo promete que vas a cuidarte —le dijo.

Que no amara a su esposo no significaba que no lo fuera a echar de menos. Asmund realmente había sido una gran compañía, en especial durante los últimos días, ya que Anna, Kristoff e incluso Olaf, habían partido en un viaje por tierra a Corona, aceptando la invitación que la princesa Rapunzel y su esposo les habían hecho durante la boda para visitarlos.

A Elsa también le habría gustado ir, de no ser por todas las ocupaciones que la ataban al trono.

—Lo haré —Asmund tomó sus manos y le acarició cariñosamente el dorso de ambas con los pulgares—. Y voy a estar escribiéndote constantemente, no quiero que sientas que te he dejado de lado. Te aseguro que no hay nada en el mundo que pueda apartarte de mi pensamiento. Por lo menos agradezco que te encontrarás con bien mientras estés en palacio, sé que estoy dejándote en las mejores manos, amor mío.

El rostro de la soberana se ensombreció al ver como el rey miraba a alguien que llegaba a sus espaldas.

—El barco está listo, Asmund. El capitán te espera para partir —Elsa se negó a darse la vuelta para enfrentarse con el dueño de esa voz grave, a pesar de sentir como sus ojos esmeraldas le taladraban la nuca.

—Gracias, Hans. Ha llegado la hora de irme.

—Aun no puedo comprender porque tu hermano no puede acompañarte —la albina disimuló su malestar—, siendo que él cuenta con más experiencia en el mar…

—Él aún tiene cosas de las cuales ocuparse en la flota. Además —dijo Asmund solemnemente—, estaré más tranquilo sabiendo que hay alguien de confianza a tu lado; creo que Hans se la ha ganado después de estos meses. Sé que todo estará en orden si te dejo a su cuidado.

Alguien de confianza, su marido no podía ser más ingenuo, por el amor de Dios.

—No necesito estar al cuidado de nadie, sabes que soy más que capaz de defenderme por mí misma.

—Y esa es una de las cosas que más aprecio en ti —cuando Asmund se inclinó para besarla de nuevo, esta vez en la comisura de los labios, se sintió como si él estuviera hablando con una niñita—, ¿pero qué clase de esposo sería si no tomara mis propias precauciones? Hans, esta es la tarea más importante que he de darte en mi vida. Confío en que cuides muy bien de mi esposa.

—Yo la protegeré, hermano, tú vete tranquilo —le dijo el pelirrojo, observando a la muchacha con intensidad—. Te aseguro que voy a cuidar de la reina como si fuera lo más preciado.

Elsa se cruzó de brazos y le sostuvo la mirada desafiantemente.

—Y lo es. Te tomo la palabra —Asmund abrazó por última vez a su esposa y estrechó la mano de su hermano menor, antes de subir al navío que lo esperaba.

Desde cubierta, agitó su mano en tanto la nave se alejaba de tierra firme, hasta que fue perdiéndose en la lejanía. La sonrisa de Elsa se desvaneció a la par del buque. Sus hermosos ojos, velados con amarga resignación, no se despegaron del horizonte en ningún momento.

—Bueno, Mi Reina, tal parece que nos espera un largo tiempo juntos —la ponzoñosa voz de Hans la hizo ponerse alerta de inmediato—. ¿Quién lo diría, Su Majestad? Pensar que por poco no es posible, estuve a punto de cometer tantas imprudencias el verano pasado... Pero la vida tiene maneras interesantes de compensarlo a uno.

La joven arqueó una ceja con desdén.

—Si intentas una sola cosa… —comenzó a amenazarlo.

—¿Intentar? ¿Por qué clase de bribón me está tomando, reina Elsa? Creí que habíamos limado asperezas —espetó el príncipe.

—Contigo no he limado nada —la chica arrugó su naricita con menosprecio— y mejor mantente alejado de mí. No tengo la intención de compartir ni el más mísero segundo de mi tiempo contigo.

—Temo que eso no va a ser posible, ¿no me ha escuchado? Le di mi palabra al rey —Hans esbozó una sonrisa socarrona.

—Tu palabra vale menos que un centavo y eso lo sabemos muy bien. De no ser por Asmund, te habría enviado de nuevo a las Islas del Sur inmediatamente después de la boda. Pero respeto las decisiones de mi marido. Así que no me hagas lamentarlo.

—Eres una mujercita muy voluntariosa, ¿no? Jamás lo habría imaginado. Envidio al desgraciado, ¿sabes? —el bermejo se inclinó sobre ella, aprovechando su considerable altura para hacerla sentir como una paloma a punto de ser devorada por el halcón— Hay que ser un tipo con suerte para llegar tan lejos careciendo de tanta personalidad. No solo logró apoderarse del reino que me habría gustado gobernar —su sonrisa torcida se ensanchó, intimidándola—, ahora también tiene a su exquisita reina. Me pregunto Majestad, si mi hermano sabe aprovechar lo que posee. ¿Fue muy diligente en su noche de bodas?

—¿Cómo te atreves…?

—No, seguro no lo fue —Hans la interrumpió condescendientemente—, Asmund siempre ha sido patético, no me sorprendería que desde entonces no hubieran intimado en lo absoluto, si es que realmente se tomaron la molestia de consumar el matrimonio. He sido un estúpido, ¿sabes? Desde su compromiso, la certeza no ha dejado de atormentarme.

—¿De qué?

El joven se aproximó más hacia ella, rozando su nariz aristocrática con la pequeña de la rubia, quien sintió como sus mejillas se encendían involuntariamente.

—De que debí esforzarme un poco más, en lugar de elegir el camino fácil. Si yo estuviera en su lugar, no perdería tanto el tiempo al tenerte en mi cama. Ya estarías cargando en tus entrañas a nuestro primer hijo.

Elsa lo abofeteó en el rostro.

—¡Insolente!

Hans se frotó la mejilla herida, fulminándola con la mirada.

—¡Sabes qué es verdad! ¡Mi hermano es un incompetente! —bramó— ¡Incluso una chiquilla frígida e inocente como tú no tardaría en cansarse de él!

—¡No te permito que hables así de mi esposo!

—¡Menuda basura de esposo! ¡Es digno de ti! —por primera vez, Hans dejó ver toda la frustración que sentía hacia el nuevo monarca— ¡Debí ser yo quien ocupara su lugar! ¡Al menos yo te habría enseñado un poco de respeto!

—¡Yo nunca, jamás dejaría que alguien como tú me pusiese una mano encima! ¡Y te juro que si intentas hacer algo en ausencia de mi marido, no responderé de mis acciones! —Elsa dio media vuelta y empezó a alejarse de él, furiosa.

A sus espaldas, la risa maligna del príncipe la siguió hasta que hubo atravesado las puertas del palacio.

* * *

Nunca le habían gustado las tormentas. El estruendo de los relámpagos y la furia con la que la lluvia hacía temblar los cristales de las ventanas, seguían ocasionando en Elsa un miedo irracional, que empeoraba solo de recordar que su esposo ahora se hallaba en medio del océano.

Demasiado nerviosa como para conciliar el sueño, andaba de un lado a otro de su habitación, liberando pequeños fractales desde las puntas de sus dedos debido a la ansiedad.

" _Contr_ _ólate, no sientas_ _…_ _no sientas_ _…"_ , lo que menos necesitaba era crear otro desastre congelado.

Era inútil. Elsa suspiró y tomó su salto de cama, temblando.

Un buen libro tendría que ayudarla a aislarse del mundo hasta que terminara la tormenta. Rápidamente, se anudó el batín sobre la ligera enagua de gasa que llevaba y se dirigió presurosa a la biblioteca, no sin antes tomar una lamparilla de la mesa de noche.

La puerta emitió un tétrico rechinido al abrirse.

Ansiosa, la reina se dirigió hacia una de las estanterías para buscar su libro de cuentos preferido. Hasta que un trueno volvió a iluminar el cielo, haciendo que trastabillara y tirara la veladora, cuya luz se extinguió al instante.

Toda la habitación su sumió en penumbras.

—Parece que no soy el único que sufre insomnio esta noche.

Asustada, Elsa dio un brinquito y miró a su costado. La luz que penetraba por uno de los ventanales iluminó la alta figura de Hans, quien la observaba a un par de metros de distancia, enfundado todavía en su traje de Almirante. Al parecer era de los que trasnochaban.

—¿Q-qué haces aquí?

—Te vi pasar frente a mi puerta.

—¿Y? ¿Por qué entraste?

—Curiosidad.

La muchacha frunció el ceño al vislumbrar esa maldita sonrisa torcida que comenzaba a exasperarla.

—Y, ¿puedo saber qué hace Su Majestad fuera de la cama a estas horas?

Elsa se estremeció y se abrazó a sí misma, a la defensiva.

—No es de tu incumbencia.

—Sucede que todo lo que hagas es de mi incumbencia, querida. No olvides que tu esposo te dejo a mi cuidado —el pelirrojo la miró con arrogancia y ella sintió como la indignación la consumía.

—¿Pero quién te crees que eres? —toda aquella situación era francamente ridícula. ¡Ella no necesitaba estar al cuidado de nadie, por Dios! No era una niña, ni mucho menos una damisela incapaz de defenderse.

Y su esposo, obviamente no era el hombre astuto que parecía si pretendía confiar por completo en el traidor que había estado a punto de decapitarla.

—¿Quién me creo? Nada menos que un hombre responsable que tiene palabra ante su hermano —Hans tuvo el atrevimiento de aferrarla por el antebrazo. Su tono de voz era severo pero su sonrisa y el descaro que mostraba su mirada de jade, revelaban la enorme satisfacción que sentía de molestarla—. Vamos, te acompañaré a tu habitación.

—Me retiraré cuando me dé la gana. Sin ayuda de nadie —ella flexionó su codo tratando de zafarse del agarre del príncipe, sin éxito.

—Veo que sigues comportándote como una chiquilla malcriada, Elsa —el bermejo se inclinó sobre la chica con malevolencia, arrogante e incitador. Observó el furioso rubor que coloreaba sus pómulos, producto de la rabia y como sus pupilas de hielo irradiaban una mirada llena de odio—. Es curioso, ¿nadie te había dicho que luces hermosa cuando estás molesta?

—Tú… —la amarga contestación que estaba por abandonar los labios de la rubia, murió cuando otro relámpago inundó el cielo.

Elsa liberó un grito ahogado al escuchar el estruendo que siguió a la luz. Sin pensarlo, acortó la distancia entre ambos y ocultó la cara en el pecho de Hans, temblando y aferrando su camisa con una mano. Él se quedó inmóvil, antes de rodearla lentamente con los brazos.

Por primera vez fue consciente de lo pequeña que era la reina, lo delicado de su silueta y la suavidad de las curvas que se oprimían contra su cuerpo, a través de la fina barrera que formaban la enagua y el salto de cama. Aspiró su perfume, una mezcla de vainilla con fragancia de lilas que ponía sus sentidos a flor de piel. Rozó su mejilla con el cabello platinado que le caía desordenadamente por sus hombros, dándole una apariencia tan salvaje como virginal.

Elsa era demasiado tentadora para su propio bien.

Se dio cuenta de que nunca antes la había visto de esa manera y deseó más que nunca, con todas sus fuerzas, ocupar el maldito lugar de su hermano. La sangre le hervía de excitación al imaginarse a la joven, noche tras noche entre sus brazos, desnuda debajo de él, siendo embestida frenéticamente y suspirando su nombre…

—Elsa… —la muchacha se despegó lentamente, cobrando consciencia de lo que había hecho. Estaba abrazada a su peor enemigo, permitiéndole tomar ventaja de la situación. Y ella… ella por alguna razón, se sentía segura y extraña junto a él.

Había algo en la manera en la que pronunciaba su nombre. Algo prohibido y oscuro, que no estaba segura de querer comprobar. Elevó la mirada hasta cruzarla con la del príncipe y se encontró con la suya, cargada de lujuria silenciosa. Tragó saliva, sorprendida al sentir el cosquilleo que experimentaba en el vientre bajo.

Su esposo nunca la había mirado de esa manera.

—Yo… —la soberana se descubrió sin palabras, al tratar de explicarse frente a su cuñado. Paso la punta de su lengua por sus labios rojos, sin percatarse de lo mucho que ese gesto estaba afectando la libido del hombre—. Me dan miedo las tormentas —confesó finalmente, casi sin voz.

Hans enarcó una ceja, tratando de ignorar la incipiente dureza que comenzaba a formarse en sus pantalones. La bata de la blonda se había abierto, ofreciéndole una privilegiada vista de su generoso escote.

—Tal vez pueda hacer algo para remediarlo.

—Lo dudo mucho.

Azorada, Elsa comenzó a separarse de él, solo para verse apresada con más fuerza por los brazos del pelirrojo, antes de que la elevara ligeramente del suelo y se apoderara de su boca con la suya, en un beso violento y posesivo.

La reina gimió con sorpresa, sobre las puntas de sus pies. Quiso protestar cuando la lengua masculina separó sus labios con propiedad, exigiendo acceso y recorriendo el cielo de su paladar como si fuera su dueño; algo que además de indignarla hasta lo indecible, hizo que el cosquilleo en su vientre se intensificara, trasladándose hasta la perla oculta entre sus piernas.

Los besos de Hans eran tan diferentes a los de Asmund, tan inocentes y gentiles. Los suyos eran intensos y cargados de pasión. Hacían latir desenfrenadamente a su corazón.

Intentó resistirse, en vano, no queriendo abandonarse a la repentina pasión que la estaba consumiendo. Una de las manos masculinas se adentró en la abertura de su batín, mientras la otra se enredaba con fuerza en su cintura. Sorteó el delgado material de la enagua para aferrar un pecho, suave, desnudo y redondo, con su palma áspera y ella se quedó sin aliento.

Volvió a gemir en medio del beso cuando la mano invasora apretó el seno, tanteándolo descaradamente, acariciando la carne suave de porcelana y endureciendo el pezón entre sus dedos. Elsa se sintió húmeda y anhelante.

Se despegaron con la respiración agitada, contemplándose el uno al otro como si fuese la primera ocasión en la que se veían. Hans recorrió el cuerpo de la chica de pies a cabeza, observando como atinaba a arreglarse el salto de cama con movimientos torpes, mirando de reojo la enorme erección que ni siquiera valía la pena esforzarse por ocultar.

Elsa le devolvió la mirada con turbación.

Y entonces, su delicada mano golpeó la mejilla de Hans, dirigiéndole un semblante cargado de desprecio y vergüenza.

Él no dijo una sola palabra cuando la vio empujarlo y darse la vuelta para escapar a toda prisa, conformándose con llevarse su propia mano al rostro para aliviar el dolor sordo de su pómulo. En ningún momento su mirada abandonó la deliciosa figura de la reina, hasta que hubo cruzado la puerta para perderse en el pasillo. Aquella bofetada le dejaría marca, pero eso era lo de menos, pues ya se había formado un nuevo objetivo.

Haría que esa chiquilla obstinada y caprichosa se arrepintiera por haberlo rechazado. Tarde o temprano, se prometió, tendría a Elsa de Arendelle en su cama.

* * *

Elsa intentó convencerse de que podía mantener las cosas bajo control, ignorar lo que había sucedido esa noche. Pero como siempre, había subestimado la malicia de un tipo tan pérfido como Hans Westergaard. El maldito no la dejaría olvidarse. Había puesto demasiado empeño en mantenerlo presente, con cada palabra, cada gesto subrepticio que amenazaba con destrozarle los nervios.

Adonde fuera, él parecía seguirla como un gato silencioso, incordiándola con sus miradas ardientes y desafiantes. Esos malditos ojos verdes no la dejaban en paz.

Durante las comidas, al cruzarse por los pasillos o en presencia de la servidumbre y los cortesanos que pasaban por el palacio, el príncipe no perdía oportunidad para incordiarla con sus falsos halagos. "Qué bella está hoy, Su Majestad", "Hoy ha amanecido usted realmente preciosa, ¿no lo cree así, mi estimado conde?". Cada frase albergaba un doble sentido capaz de hacerla ruborizar y avergonzarla delante de las personas.

Lo odiaba tanto.

El colmo había sido aquella mañana, después de una junta con los dignatarios para conversar sobre cuestiones navales, para lo cual, infortunadamente, el flamante Almirante debía estar presente.

Hacia el final de la charla, al inclinarse para firmar unos cuantos papeles, el muy bribón no había perdido la oportunidad de hacer un comentario sobre su escote, señalando que no haría mal en llevar vestidos más conservadores ahora que era una mujer casada; para escándalo de todos los presentes.

—Si el rey estuviera aquí, apreciaría un mayor decoro de su parte —apuntó el pelirrojo con rostro severo, obteniendo asentimientos y miradas aprobatorias de los concejales—. Solo por mantener las formas, no es que la visión me desagrade en absoluto —añadió, de manera que solo ella pudiera escucharlo.

¡Elsa había tenido que contenerse para no congelarlo ahí mismo!

Furiosa, se dirigió a los establos y sacó a su yegua para dar un paseo. Necesitaba alejarse del palacio lo antes posible y calmar sus ánimos.

Gerda la interceptó en la puerta con una expresión de maternal enfado y las manos colocadas sobre las rollizas caderas.

—Parece que no sabes en qué temporada estamos. ¡Dicen que está a punto de llover! Y tú ni siquiera llevas capa, ¿no podrías haberte puesto un vestido más discreto?

La blonda enrojeció.

—No seas ridícula, el cielo está despejado —dijo Elsa enfurruñada.

—Me importa un comino, ¡regresa ahora mismo adentro antes de que pesques un resfriado! Y ya sabemos que eso no termina nada bien.

Por toda respuesta, la muchacha alzó su nariz con altivez y partió a todo galope, ignorando los gritos que emitía la mujer. ¡Qué refrescante era por fin poder disfrutar de un momento a solas! Si de verdad había lluvia en camino, bien podría acelerar el paso e ir hasta la Montaña del Norte para resguardarse en su castillo de hielo.

Donde no habría príncipes pretenciosos que la humillaran, ni la desnudaran con la mirada.

Las nubes se amotinaron en el cielo justo cuando Elsa pensaba en esto. Preocupada, echó un vistazo hacia arriba y espoleó a la yegua, confiando en llegar antes. Solo esperaba que fuera lluvia y no otra tormenta.

Un relinchido a sus espaldas la sobresaltó. Miró por encima de su hombro y se le cayó el alma a los pies al mirar como un jinete pelirrojo trataba de darle alcance.

—¡Vuelve a palacio, Elsa! ¡Habrá una tormenta! —le ordenó.

La blonda bufó y azuzó imprudentemente a su montura, no dispuesta a recibir órdenes de semejante canalla.

Al momento en que hizo esto, Hans apretó los flancos de Sitron, lanzándose tras la soberana en una carrera enloquecida. Si seguía forzando a esa yegua inexperta de esa forma, iba a terminar teniendo un accidente.

La lluvia cayó torrencialmente, asustando a la joven. Entre el agua y su perseguidor, ya no sabía que dirección tomar.

Elsa trató de hacer saltar a la yegua para evadir un tronco en el camino, provocando que el animal se encabritara y por poco la tirase al suelo. Debía haber supuesto que esa criatura tan tímida y domesticada para dar paseos cortos al aire libre, no iba a soportar el mismo trato que un caballo en forma.

Asmund se había encargado de buscarle la montura más dócil y tranquila de todas.

La chica liberó un grito aterrado y se aferro al cuello de la yegua, rogando porque parara de moverse. Casi al instante, Hans llegó y saltó de su caballo para aferrar las riendas, logrando tranquilizarla.

—¡Muchacha tonta! ¡¿En qué estabas pensando?! ¡¿Acaso tratas de matarte?! —le gritó, enfurecido— ¡¿Cuándo dejarás de comportarte como una chiquilla?!

—¡Déjame! ¡No soy una chiquilla! —chilló ella histéricamente.

Hans ignoró sus gritos y la tomó de la cintura para alzarla de la silla de montar, como si no pesara más que una muñeca. La joven se vio colocada encima de Sitron antes de que tuviera tiempo de protestar y tan pronto como él hubo asegurado las riendas de la yegua a su brida, a fin de que ambos animales caminaran a la par, subió detrás de ella y la sujetó entre sus brazos, emprendiendo el camino de vuelta.

Estaba completamente empapada y aunque el frío normalmente no la molestaba, la lluvia sí.

" _¡Qué humillación!"_ , pensó azorada, al sentir como el bermejo la apretaba contra su pecho y la cubría con su capa, como un perfecto caballero andante. Excepto que él no era un caballero, sino un hipócrita y un rufián de la más baja especie.

Molesta y avergonzada, la joven no volvió a pronunciar una palabra en todo el camino. Si hubiera tenido el valor de alzar la cabeza, se habría revolcado de ira al notar la sonrisa petulante que adornaba el apuesto rostro de Hans.

—¡Gracias al cielo, están de vuelta! ¡Sabía que lograría alcanzarla, Su Alteza! —Elsa fulminó a Gerda con la mirada apenas entraron en los establos.

Debía haber adivinado que la mujer se encontraba detrás de todo aquello, la muy chismosa.

—Su Majestad es igual que una niña cuando quiere, ¡realmente incorregible! ¡Qué espanto, está toda mojada! —farfulló la criada con indignación— ¡Baje de ahí ahora mismo, que voy a prepararle un baño caliente! Si su madre estuviera aquí Mi Reina, estaría escandalizada al ver que su hija es una irresponsable.

La aludida frunció sus labios caprichosamente, esperando que al menos le permitieran conservar un poco de su dignidad bajando del caballo por sí sola. Pero por supuesto que Hans no le concedería ese favor.

El príncipe descendió de Sitron con la reina en brazos; empapada, temblorosa, echa un ovillo y lanzando dardos con los ojos, ante la mirada satisfecha de Gerda.

—No sabe cuanto le agradezco que fuera de inmediato a buscarla, Su Alteza. ¡Es usted un caballero!

—Es una suerte que me avisara con tiempo, mi hermano no me lo habría perdonado si le hubiera ocurrido algo.

—¡Bájame! Puedo andar sola —protestó la chica.

Gerda hizo un chasquido de desaprobación con la boca y negó con la cabeza.

—Ahora está molesta, ¿no le digo que es como una niña? Haga el favor de llevarla junto al fuego mientras preparo su baño. ¡Y qué no se mueva de allí!

—¡Esto es absurdo e innecesario! —exclamó la joven, luchando por bajarse de los brazos de Hans en vano.

Ignorándola, Hans entró en el castillo y se dirigió hasta uno de sus saloncitos preferidos, donde por suerte la chimenea estaba encendida y emitía un calor delicioso. La Reina de las Nieves dejó escapar un suspiro de satisfacción, en una actitud muy poco usual de su parte.

—Supongo que debes estar satisfecho, ¡ridiculizarme de esa manera solo para salirte con la tuya! —le espetó al pelirrojo con desdén, mientras él la depositaba sobre un mullido diván— ¡No eres más que un canalla!

—¿Ridiculizarte? Para eso te bastas tu sola —repuso él enarcando una ceja arrogantemente, retirándole la capa húmeda de encima—. No fui yo quien salió a todo galope con este mal tiempo.

—¿Y qué hay de esta mañana con los concejales? ¡Jamás alguien me había hablado con tanta insolencia! ¡No me toques! —chilló, cuando él le tomó delicadamente un tobillo para desprenderla de su zapatilla de hielo— ¡Aleja tus sucias manos de mí!

—Por favor, Su Majestad, Gerda tiene razón, está actuando como una niña tonta y malcriada —el blanco rostro de la aludida volvió a enrojecer cuando Hans le dedicó otra sonrisa llena de suficiencia–, además… —añadió en voz más baja—, solo estoy intentando ayudarla a entrar en calor.

Su semblante malicioso, el tono sugestivo en el que pronunció esas palabras, ocasionaron en Elsa un estremecimiento que nada tuvo que ver con el frío.

—Si tu hermano estuviera aquí… —murmuró, expectante e indignada, al sentir como él lentamente le quitaba el otro zapato, acariciando la piel sensible de su tobillo.

Sus manos eran grandes y cálidas. Más cálidas que las de Asmund.

—Mi hermano no está aquí —apuntó él con sorna—. Y fue él quien te dejó a mi cuidado, creí que eso te había quedado claro. Lo que te pase, adonde vayas, con quien hables, son asunto mío en su ausencia. Eres mi responsabilidad —esta vez se inclinó hacia ella peligrosamente, rozando su nariz con la suya y colocándole las manos en los hombros—. Tal vez tengas tus razones para no confiar en mí, pero soy un hombre que siempre cumple con su palabra. Entonces, ¿por qué no te relajas, Mi Reina?

La chica sintió una presión agradable en sus hombros e involuntariamente, soltó otro suspiro satisfecho, disfrutando del masaje. Cerró los ojos, perdida en la deliciosa onda de calor que poco a poco se apoderaba de su cuerpo.

Hans no se perdía ni un solo detalle de la expresión de placer de la joven. Su carita de porcelana estaba adorablemente colorada por las llamas de la chimenea, enmarcada por los mechones húmedos y alborotados que habían escapado de su trenza. Sus labios, rojos y tentadores, se hallaban entreabiertos, suspirando de tanto en tanto por las atenciones prodigadas. La piel de su escote resplandecía como alabastro, dejando ver el principio y la curva perfecta de sus senos bajo la ropa mojada. Gracias a la lluvia, el ligero vestido de verano de color turquesa se había pegado a su cuerpo, haciendo notar cada una de sus exquisitas curvas.

Mirándola de esa forma, podía entender a la perfección porque ese imbécil sentimental de su hermano estaba tan enamorado. La muchacha era hermosísima, una obra de arte digna de admirar, cuya figura encendería al instante las fantasías más perversas de cualquier hombre con sangre en las venas.

En ese momento, desprecio a Asmund más que nunca…

Elsa gimió por lo bajo al sentir como sus pulgares masajeaban los huesos de su clavícula rítmicamente. Estaba tan tensa y cansada. Escuchar aquel inocente sonido provocó que la libido del príncipe se alterara de inmediato.

Lentamente descendió con su nariz hasta la garganta de la rubia, aspirando su perfume. Se atrevió a rozar su piel con sus labios. Ella no protestó. Poso su boca en el mismo punto, besándolo lentamente, mordisqueándolo y humedeciéndolo con la lengua, hasta que la escuchó liberar un grito ahogado.

Elsa se incorporó con la respiración agitada, tratando de alejarlo de ella. Ese hombre tenía un poderoso influjo sobre su persona y eso no le agradaba.

—Para… —musitó, volviendo a tenerlo frente a frente.

—Lo estabas disfrutando…

—No es correcto…

Hans no la dejó terminar. Descendió sobre su boca, besándola de una manera que le quitó el aliento y encendió llamas en su vientre, de tal manera que esta vez no pudo resistirse. La lengua experimentada de su cuñado se enredó con la suya, devorándola sin compasión. Sus grandes manos se colaron bajo la falda del vestido, acariciando sus muslos peligrosamente.

Elsa quería detenerlo, pero no tenía fuerzas, no tenía voluntad entre sus brazos.

Ni siquiera fue consciente de como sus manos le rodeaban la nuca, atrayéndolo ligeramente hacia ella. Gimió dentro del beso, disfrutando de como se apartaba de sus labios para extenderlo hacia su barbilla, su garganta y su pecho.

La boca masculina se abrió camino hasta uno de sus senos, encontrando el sensible pezón a través de la ligera enagua y la tela mojada del vestido, y llenándola de placer. La soberana creyó desfallecer cuando, en el interior de sus faldas, los dedos de Hans consiguieron sortear su ropa interior para acariciar su entrepierna.

La joven abrió los ojos como platos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás al sentirlo introducir, primero uno, luego de sus dedos, que masajearon a consciencia su intimidad, humedeciéndola y provocándole un cosquilleo irresistible. Mientras tanto, su seno derecho era succionado, el pezón del izquierdo reaccionaba al ser apretado por la mano libre de su cuidador, haciéndole odiar la ligera capa de ropa que los separaba. Quería que le rompiera el vestido y tocara su piel con las manos, con la boca, con esa lengua maravillosa. Ardía en deseos de ser tomada por un hombre de verdad.

—Oh… —la chica volvió a cerrar los ojos y apretó con fuerza los mechones rojizos de su pelo entre sus manos, moviendo las caderas para acrecentar la fricción—, oh… sí…

Se venía, ya casi estaba por llegar…

—Majestad —la tímida voz de una de sus doncellas, seguida del toque de la puerta, la sacó de su oasis personal—, Gerda ha terminado de preparar su baño. Me ha mandado a buscarle de inmediato.

Agitada, Elsa empujó al príncipe lejos de ella. Luego se puso de pie a toda prisa y salió, corriendo del saloncito sin mirar a la criada. Estaba descalza, frustrada y húmeda. Más húmeda de lo que jamás había estado en su vida.

Entró como un bólido en su habitación y se encerró en el baño, gritándole a Gerda que la dejase sola. La mujer ni se alteró.

La reina prácticamente se arrancó el vestido antes de entrar en la tina caliente, excitada y enfadada. Todavía podía sentir las manos de ese desgraciado sobre su cuerpo y lo peor, es que ni siquiera había podido terminar.

Estaba tan necesitada de su contacto, que podría haberse echado a llorar allí mismo.

" _Maldito"_ , pensó, refunfuñando en el agua, _"¡maldito, mil veces maldito!"_.

No tenía opción, debía terminar con aquello.

Abochornada, Elsa se recostó en un extremo de la enorme bañera de mármol. Una delicada manita se perdió entre sus piernas mientras que la otra se cerró alrededor de un seno. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza y procedió a acariciarse como nunca antes lo había hecho, abriendo sus esbeltas piernas y frotándose cada vez más rápido, cada vez más profundo.

Imaginando que eran las manos de Hans las que la tocaban por todas partes, usándola para complacerse y penetrándola con violencia, en tanto ella quedaba a su merced. Casi podía imaginárselo, había visto su erección aquella noche en la biblioteca, amenazando con desbordarse de los pantalones.

Tendría que ser enorme, imponente, rígido…

La cadencia de sus caricias aumentó. La blonda respiró aceleradamente, gimiendo el nombre del príncipe. Estaba a punto de llegar…

Cuando la explosión del orgasmo se disparó en su cuerpo, Elsa experimentó un momentáneo alivio que enfrío el agua haciendo aparecer un patrón de copos de nieve en la superficie. Al fin se sentía liberada. Pero aun así no era suficiente, ella quería más, mucho más…

El estruendo de un aplauso resonó en el baño, haciendo que se incorporara bruscamente en el agua.

Hans estaba frente a ella, aplaudiendo como un rey delante de un espectáculo ambulante, con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro y los ojos esmeraldas fijos en su silueta desnuda bajo el agua.

Estaba tan ocupada dándose placer, que ni siquiera lo había escuchado entrar.

—Muy bien, preciosa. Fue una demostración maravillosa.

—¡Sal de aquí! —chilló la chica, irritada.

—¿Eso deseas, Elsa? ¿De verdad quieres que me vaya?

La mencionada no le respondió. Estaba agitada, ruborizada y de nuevo, se sentía terriblemente excitada. ¿Qué le estaba haciendo ese hombre?

—Eso creí —Hans se desabrochó el saco y comenzó a desvestirse con movimientos elegantes, sin prisa—. Ahora, ¿en qué estábamos? Ah sí, estabas diciendo mi nombre —la muchacha escuchó el sonido de la bragueta y luego vio como sus pantalones cayeron al suelo, revelando una inmensa erección dentro de los calzoncillos—. Esta vez, voy a encargarme de que lo hagas más fuerte.

Elsa tragó saliva, ansiosa. Sus pupilas cerúleas recorrieron con lujuria y admiración al noble ante ella, una vez que estuvo totalmente desnudo. Habría sido una cínica de no admitir que ese era el hombre más bello que había visto en su vida.

Asmund era atractivo, pero Hans… por todos los dioses, Hans era perfección, lujuria y oscuridad reunidos en un solo cuerpo.

Admiró absorta los músculos perfectamente definidos de su pecho, la anchura de sus hombros y sus bíceps, las caderas angulosas y las piernas largas y fuertes. Pero sobre todo, admiró la longitud impresionante de su virilidad, erguida orgullosamente ante ella, lista para hundirse en su cuerpo y reclamarla como suya.

Era más grande y majestuosa de lo que había imaginado.

Hans se introdujo lentamente en la bañera, sin perderse un solo detalle de la expresión de la joven. Sus ojos exploraron ávidos la nívea silueta en el agua. El cuerpo de Elsa era delgado pero estaba lleno de curvas sensuales que se moría por tocar.

La tomó en brazos y ella no se quejó. Sus miradas se encontraron, perversas y desafiantes, jade contra zafiro, en una batalla silenciosa.

Se inclinó para besarla y esta vez, la lengua inexperta de la monarca acarició la suya de un modo que le erizó todos los vellos del cuerpo, embriagándolo con su dulce sabor.

Elsa se atrevió a acariciar los músculos de su pecho, sus brazos y su pelo, devolviéndole el beso con todo el odio y la pasión que sentía por él. Gozando de la forma en la que sus senos se apretaban contra su torso y como la dureza de su hombría le rozaba los muslos.

Hans tomó a la rubia por las caderas y la alzó para colocarla en su regazo, sobre su miembro erecto. Cuando su virilidad cruzo las paredes húmedas de la intimidad de la muchacha, en una sola estocada, ella se arqueó con violencia y dejó escapar un alarido.

Realmente era grande.

Elsa jamás se había sentido tan llena, ni tan ansiosa por estar con ningún hombre. Rodeo con sus brazos los anchos hombros del cobrizo y movió las caderas al sentir sus embestidas, entrando y saliendo rítmicamente de entre sus piernas. Cada vez más fuerte, cada vez más profundo…

—Elsa… —Hans repetía su nombre extasiado, perdido en la mirada obnubilada de sus bellos ojos azules y en la suavidad de su piel. Y entonces ocurrió.

Llegaron al clímax juntos, gritando el nombre del otro.

Era la primera vez que la soberana sentía tal satisfacción al mantener relaciones. Y no estaba segura de querer renunciar a esa sensación.

Esa misma tarde, Elsa comprendió que había llegado a un punto sin retorno.

El príncipe la visitó en su alcoba todas las noches para tomarla sin decoro. La acorraló por los rincones del palacio cuando nadie veía, para besar sus labios y sus pechos. La sentó en sus rodillas para acariciarla sin reparo.

Y en cada una de esas ocasiones ella se encontró disfrutando, pronunciando su nombre y aferrándose a su cuerpo como si nunca quisiera dejarlo escapar. No podía evitarlo. No quería evitarlo. Ni el remordimiento ni el pesar que sentía por engañar a su esposo, eran lo bastante fuertes como para acabar con la lujuria que se había apoderado de ella.

Lenta e irremediablemente, caía en las redes de Hans.

* * *

Elsa abrió la carta de su esposo con manos temblorosas y la leyó detenidamente. Las palabras de Asmund eran amables como de costumbre y estaban llenas de un amor que la hizo sentirse sucia. Lentamente se levantó de su asiento y fue hasta el ventanal para contemplar el fiordo, con la mirada perdida.

En lo único que podía pensar era en como haría para mirar a la cara al rey, una vez que estuviera de vuelta en Arendelle. Tan ensimismada estaba en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta de que la puerta se abría a sus espaldas.

Hans entró en el despacho sin molestarse en llamar, sorprendiéndose al encontrar a la soberana en ese estado.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí, asegurándose de poner el cerrojo. La llamó y no hubo respuesta. Fue hasta ella y miró por encima de su hombro. Estaba sujetando un papel cuya firma le resultaba demasiado familiar.

Bufó y envolvió el delicado cuerpo de la rubia con sus brazos, sobresaltándola.

—¿Qué carta es esa que ni siquiera me has mirado entrar? —murmuró en su oído, pegando su aristocrática nariz al cuello níveo y aspirando la fragancia de la muchacha—. Estás tensa.

Elsa se estremeció de placer, odiándose por la debilidad que le provocaba ese sujeto. Trató de separarse, en vano. Los brazos del príncipe eran como una bisagra de hierro en torno a su cintura, su respiración cálida le erizaba los vellos de la nuca.

—Ahora no, Hans.

—¿Por qué? —la lengua del bermejo se deslizó por el lóbulo de su oreja y ella tuvo que suprimir un gemido.

—No es el momento.

—Estás demasiado estresada. Solo déjate llevar…

Con esfuerzo, Elsa se revolvió entre sus brazos y consiguió darse la vuelta para encararlo.

—Tu hermano viene en camino —anunció con frialdad.

Hans resopló, disgustado.

—Entiendes que no podemos seguir con esto.

—¿El qué? ¿Qué es exactamente esto, Elsa? Hasta ahora, ni siquiera has tenido las agallas de admitir que hay algo entre nosotros.

—¡Por qué no lo hay! ¡No puede haberlo! —la blonda retrocedió un paso intentando poner distancia entre ambos, colocando sus brazos como una barrera mientras los de él continuaban encerrándola en un círculo íntimo— ¿No te das cuenta de lo insensatos que estamos siendo? ¡Asmund estará de vuelta en unos días!

—Siempre se trata de él, ¿no es así?

—¡Es mi esposo!

—Menudo esposo —masculló Hans despectivamente, volviendo a atraerla hacia sí—, vaya piltrafa de hombre ha resultado ser, ¡siempre lo ha sido! Y ahora tengo que quedarme aquí, ¡viendo como disfruta de todo lo que debería ser mío!

—¡¿Cómo te atreves?! ¡Asmund es tu hermano! —espetó ella tratando de zafarse.

—¡¿Y qué?! ¿Vas a negarme que lo que digo es verdad? —Hans sonrió de manera cínica y la reina sintió ganas de golpearlo, y de que la tumbara sobre el escritorio y le subiera las faldas para embestirla sin consideración— ¡Ni siquiera cumple en la cama! ¡No es hombre para gobernar este lugar, ni mucho menos para estar a tu lado! ¿Por qué él puede tenerte? ¡¿Por qué él y no yo?!

Elsa sintió que sus mejillas se coloreaban al escuchar su apasionada confesión.

—Asmund es mi esposo —se obligó a decir, odiando como esas palabras salían de sus labios—. Pase lo que pase, nada podrá cambiar ese hecho. Esta aventura jamás ha tenido sentido. Dentro de poco, todo volverá a la normalidad.

—Nada volverá a la normalidad y lo sabes.

—¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Pretendes que engañe a mi marido habitando los tres bajo el mismo techo? Sabes que es una locura Hans. No voy a arriesgar mi matrimonio por esto.

—Tu matrimonio ha sido una mentira desde el principio.

—Tal vez —concedió Elsa–, pero tengo mucho más que perder si continúo jugando con fuego. Además… tengo principios.

Principios, ¿qué sabía esa niñita de principios? En el fondo, la Reina de las Nieves era tan retorcida como él. Compartían la misma pasión, la misma infancia perdida y los mismos anhelos por escapar de la soledad. Estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

Solo que Elsa no quería entenderlo.

—Hablas como si no lo hubieras traicionado ya, ¿quién te crees que eres, chiquilla? ¿La esposa perfecta y abnegada en un matrimonio de conveniencia? —Hans por fin accedió a soltarla, dejándola hambrienta de su tacto, de su boca… — Porque eso es lo que ustedes tienen, un contrato. No le debes nada a ese mequetrefe que no puedas aparentar ante el mundo y sin embargo, hete aquí; por alguna razón intentas salvar ese matrimonio de mierda. Nunca había visto nada tan lamentable.

—Lo que pase con mi matrimonio no es asunto tuyo —le espetó Elsa.

—No, pero sabes que tengo razón. Puedes tratar de convencerte de que eres una santa, una víctima de las circunstancias que intentara salvarse de este canalla antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Puedes obligarte a creer incluso que llegarás a amarlo con el paso del tiempo. Pero sabes que a quién deseas es a mí. Y yo te estaré esperando, Elsa. Siempre te estaré esperando.

—Te equivocas, esta es la última vez que cedo a tus chantajes. No volveré a permitir que me pongas una mano encima.

—¿Estás segura?

La joven se quedó en silencio, dubitativa. Él volvió a sonreír como un demonio.

—La veré esta noche, Su Majestad.

Hans salió del despacho, confiado y arrogante. Ella, ardiendo de rabia y deseo, se obligo a prometer para sus adentros que no permitiría que volviera a invadir su cama, así tuviera que defenderse con uñas y dientes.

* * *

Pero era débil, había sido débil desde el primer instante en el que Hans había besado sus labios, desde que había acariciado su piel provocándole un placer que no había imaginado nunca.

Siempre podía omitir que no le había colocado el cerrojo a la puerta de su habitación, podía decir que el príncipe la había chantajeado de mil maneras, que la había forzado para meterse en su lecho, pero todo eso no serían más que mentiras. Sucias y patéticas mentiras.

Por eso, cuando lo vio aparecer en el umbral de su dormitorio, con sus hermosos irises verdes brillando de manera felina entre la oscuridad, Elsa no se movió de donde estaba. Se encogió entre las sábanas como una niña pequeña, a la espera de que las sombras invadieran sus sueños. Excepto que el miedo no se lo inspiraba él, sino esa parte de sí misma que invariablemente terminaba abandonándose a la lujuria que le provocaba.

Sintió un cosquilleo entre las piernas y apretó las sábanas en un puño.

El pelirrojo se aproximó hasta ella, sonriendo con esa arrogancia que la hacía odiarlo cada vez más.

—Veo que no me equivoqué esta tarde, sabía que estaría esperándome despierta, Su Majestad.

Elsa se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza. Hans tenía la camisa del pijama ligeramente abierta, la luz de la luna iluminaba el inicio de los músculos bronceados de su pecho y el incipiente bulto que comenzaba a tomar forma en sus pantalones.

—Vete de mi habitación.

—¿Eso quiere, Mi Reina? ¿Eso es lo que realmente espera de mí?

Elsa se obligó a apartar la vista de la entrepierna del joven, para mirarlo con fuego en los ojos.

—Vete —murmuró— o gritaré.

—Grita —la retó Hans, subiendo una rodilla al colchón y aproximándose hasta que su rostro quedó tan solo a milímetros del de ella, su cálido aliento acariciando los labios de la rubia—. Quiero que grites, Elsa. Pide ayuda. Haz que me echen de aquí. Grita.

La blonda se preparó para soltar un alarido que murió al instante en su garganta. No se atrevería a hacerlo, ambos lo sabían. Hans ensanchó su sonrisa malvada.

Ahora todo lo que ella podía mirar era esa boca atractiva y masculina, que tantos suspiros le había robado en noches anteriores. Quería que la besara, deseaba tanto poder yacer entre sus brazos de nuevo y olvidarse de Asmund, y olvidarse del mundo entero.

—¿Sabes cuál es tu problema, Elsa? —musitó él, sin cortar la casi nula distancia que los separaba, torturándola con su cercanía— Nunca has sido honesta con nadie. Ni siquiera eres honesta contigo misma. Si lo fueras, al menos te atreverías a admitir lo mucho que me necesitas, lo mucho que quieres que me quede en tu cama esta noche. Pero no lo harás, ¿no? Siempre tan modesta… A veces te compadezco, Mi Reina.

—No te atrevas a compadecerme —susurró ella, intentando ocultar lo mucho que le dolía esa verdad—, soy yo quien te compadece a ti.

Hans rió condescendientemente y se incorporó, dispuesto a abandonar la habitación.

Desamparada, la soberana vio como se alejaba… y antes de que pudiese abrir la puerta, saltó de la cama y corrió hacia él, aferrándose a su cuerpo mientras temblaba de pies a cabeza. Hans la recibió en sus brazos sin negarle nada. Sus labios se encontraron con la misma necesidad y entonces, Elsa sintió como era levantada del suelo para volver a la cama.

La depositó en el colchón con ansias, mientras la besaba frenéticamente, recorriendo su boca, su mandíbula, los huesos delicados de su cuello y su escote para hacerla estremecer.

Las manos ávidas del pelirrojo recorrían sus muslos por debajo de la falda ligera del camisón, se enredaban en su cabello y apretaban sus pechos.

Pronto, la reina se sobresaltó al sentir como esas mismas manos rompían su ropa sin ninguna consideración para acceder a su cuerpo pálido en su total esplendor. El sonido de la tela desgarrándose la excitó de sobremanera, provocándole anhelar más que nunca la virilidad del príncipe.

Desesperada, buscó liberarlo de la camisa y el resto de sus prendas, hasta que estuvieron en igualdad de condiciones.

Elsa aferró el enorme miembro de su amante, obteniendo a cambio un sonido gutural que la fascinó. Sus dedos delicados lo acariciaron con suavidad, recorriendo su longitud y concentrándose en la punta. Nunca antes había sentido tanta curiosidad…

—¿Podría…? —la tímida reina desvío su mirada hacia la alfombra, avergonzada.

—¿Sí? —Hans la observó, expectante.

Estaba más hermosa que nunca, con el pelo revuelto, las mejillas encendidas por la pasión y los pechos, desnudos y erguidos, tentándolo con sus capullos rosados.

—Yo… quiero…

Una mueca socarrona se extendió por el rostro del colorado, quien intuyendo los deseos de su reina, la tomó de la barbilla y se la acarició suavemente, embelesado con su inocencia. La invitó a agacharse frente a él. Elsa acercó los labios hasta la imponente cabeza de su masculinidad, dubitativa.

Besó la punta. Luego la lamió suavemente, arrancándole a Hans un profundo gemido de placer; la muchachita aprendía rápido, para ser tan inexperta. La sintió engullir poco a poco y con mucho cuidado su hombría, y creyó que iba a desfallecer de felicidad allí mismo.

Elsa movía su boca de manera intuitiva, acariciando la circunferencia del pelirrojo con la lengua y usando los labios con delicadeza. Tenía un gusto salado, el cual aun no decidía si terminaba de agradarle o no.

De lo único que estaba segura era de que en ese instante, por primera vez se sentía poderosa y experimentada. Y no quería parar.

Hans se corrió copiosamente, abandonado al placer. Apenas y tuvo consciencia de como la joven se apartaba bruscamente, dejando que se derramara entre las sábanas. Ella se limpió los labios con el antebrazo, mirándolo consternada.

—Lo siento, debí avisarte…

—¡Sí, debiste!

—Ven, no volverá a pasar. Es tu turno, pequeña.

Elsa frunció el ceño al escuchar el sobrenombre, odiaba que la tratara como si fuera una niña, nunca iba a terminar de acostumbrarse a la insolente superioridad de su cuñado en la alcoba. Sin embargo dejó que la tomara para recostarla sobre la almohada, expectante al ver lo que vendría a continuación. Hans la besó profundamente, sintiendo su propio sabor en los labios de la rubia. Entrelazó su lengua brevemente con la suya y luego descendió, dejando un rastro húmedo en sus labios y en su cuello.

Su boca jugó con el pequeño lóbulo de su oreja, en tanto sus manos masajeaban los henchidos senos, ansiosos por reclamar su atención. Elsa era una chica muy sensible, reaccionaba como una gatita en celo al tocarla en puntos específicos: el oído, la clavícula, el busto, detrás de las rodillas y en sus pantorrillas de muñeca.

Sus besos se trasladaron hasta la cima de sus pechos, que terminaron erectos e inflamados ante las generosas atenciones que les prodigaba. Luego, descendió hasta su intimidad, cuyos labios húmedos y palpitantes lo recibieron afectuosamente.

La soberana se arqueó sin control al sentir su lengua en aquella parte tan recóndita de su cuerpo.

—H-Hans… —gimió, perdida en su propio placer, ignorante de la ligera capa de escarcha que se extendía por las paredes de la habitación, creando hermosos fractales de hielo.

El príncipe sintió un escalofrío pero eso, lejos de molestarlo, lo impulsó a continuar con la tarea de mimar a su reina. La aferró por las caderas e hizo que colocara sus largas piernas sobre sus hombros, apoyando su peso corporal sobre su redondo trasero. Elsa era fría y deliciosa, el dulce néctar que emanaba de entre sus piernas lo instaba a ir por más, en tanto sus diminutos pies se curveaban en su espalda, conteniendo el éxtasis.

Finalmente, Elsa se rindió al deleite del orgasmo, quedando lánguida como una pluma y con la respiración agitada.

Apenas estaba recuperándose cuando el príncipe se posicionó sobre ella, sujetándola posesivamente e introduciéndose en su cuerpo de una sola embestida. Ella gritó, echando la cabeza hacia atrás y aferrándose a su espalda con las uñas. Había sido brusco, pero le gustaba.

Rítmicamente, Hans acomodó la frecuencia y velocidad de sus estocadas, entrando y saliendo de la joven con frenesí. Uno al otro se provocaron multitud de sensaciones, las uñas de la muchacha arañando la piel de su amante sin consideración, sus alientos entremezclándose, sus lenguas y dientes intercalándose en una serie de besos atropellados y violentos, y la placentera fricción de sus cuerpos aproximándose al clímax, en tanto gritaban sin decoro el nombre del otro.

Y entonces, juntos tocaron las estrellas del cielo.

Esa noche fundieron sus cuerpos tres veces, tras despertar de los cortos lapsos de sueño que les inducía cada orgasmo, hasta que el alba despuntó en el horizonte y Hans se retiró tan sigilosamente como hubo entrado.

* * *

—Inglaterra debe ser muy agradable en verano.

—Lo usual, lo cierto fue que la encontré mortalmente aburrida. Mantener contacto escrito con Elsa, no hizo más que aumentar mi añoranza —Asmund observó como su hermano servía un poco del escocés que había traído en el barco y sonrió—. Echaba mucho de menos mi hogar. ¿Sabes? Luego del casamiento, he llegado a considerar a Arendelle un lugar más cálido que las Islas del Sur; por irónico que pueda resultar. Espero que también llegues a sentirte de esa manera.

—Lo hago, hermano. Lo hago —frente a él, Hans tomó asiento y bebió un trago de su licor, colocando elegantemente una pierna sobre su rodilla—. Su Majestad es sumamente hospitalaria.

—Sabía que llegarían a entenderse. Elsa es una mujer extraordinaria, Hans. Tan generosa y llena de bondad. No cualquiera habría adoptado su postura, tomando en cuenta el pasado.

—Eres realmente afortunado de tenerla como tu esposa, Asmund —los ojos verdes y astutos se posaron en el rey con malevolencia—. Muy afortunado.

—Lo sé. Deseo hacerla feliz —admitió Asmund, bebiendo por fin de su escocés— más que nada en la vida. Pero a veces, siento como si hubiera una distancia infranqueable entre los dos.

Hans enarcó una ceja.

—Ella siempre ha sido tan inalcanzable, tan esquiva con sus sentimientos —Asmund suspiró, melancólico—. Por mucho que la ame, temo que jamás llegaré a entenderla del todo. Sé que el matrimonio fue demasiado precipitado.

—Es muy tarde para arrepentirse por ello.

—Lo sé, no me arrepiento —Asmund removió el whisky sobrante en su mano, ignorando el regusto amargo de la bebida—, es solo… Hans, ¿crees que Elsa realmente pueda ser feliz a mi lado?

—La reina es una muchacha muy complicada de entender, hermano.

" _Si lo sabré yo"_ , murmuró el pelirrojo para sus adentros, conteniendo la sonrisa cínica que estuvo a punto de aflorar a sus labios, solo con recordar el cuerpo esbelto y pálido de la joven.

—Y tanto, ojalá lograse conquistarla por completo. Sé que Elsa me quiere, pero nunca me amará como yo la amo. Tengo que conformarme, tenemos toda una vida por delante juntos.

Asmund apuró el resto de la bebida de un solo trago.

—Lo dicho, eres un hombre realmente afortunado. Demasiado afortunado.

—Yo… —Asmund se llevó una mano a la cabeza, repentinamente mareado. De pronto sentía ganas de tumbarse.

—¿Qué sucede, hermano? No me dirás que has contraído la enfermedad del marinero, así de pronto.

—Estoy bien.

Asmund se llevó una mano al pecho para aflojarse la corbata, sintiendo que le faltaba el aire. El mareo se intensificó junto con las ganas de devolver el estómago. Debía haber comido algo en altamar que le había sentado mal.

—¿Quieres saber lo que pienso de verdad?

La voz de Hans resonó en sus oídos como un eco distante. Apenas y fue consciente de como su hermano se levantaba, encarándolo con un rostro frío y lleno de desdén. La última vez que le había visto esa expresión, había sido cuando eran niños y equivocadamente el menor recibía las bromas y los desplantes de los mayores.

Lars solía intervenir para que lo dejaran tranquilo. Él nunca.

Nunca se había atrevido a defenderlo.

Asmund aferró uno de los posabrazos de su silla, sintiendo un dolor sordo en el pecho. La garganta se le cerraba, le costaba respirar…

—Pienso que no eres lo suficientemente hombre como para tener a una mujer así a tu lado. Impotente —Hans se acercó al soberano apretando los dientes. El efecto del cianuro se había presentado más rápido de lo que había imaginado—, eso es lo que eres. No lograrías poner un hijo en el vientre de esa chiquilla ni aunque tu vida dependiera de ello. No que eso fuera un gran inconveniente, hermano. Hiciste bien en dejarla a mi cuidado, alguien tenía que encargarse del asunto, ¿no crees?

Las garras de la traición se cerraron alrededor de Asmund como las de una bestia implacable.

—Entiendo porque la amas, entiendo. La reinita tiene su gracia, es hermosa, y tan tentadora —el bermejo sonrió cínicamente— y pensar que estuve a punto de acabar con todo eso. Pero como ves, yo también puedo aprender de mis errores. Siempre estuve seguro de que sería un mejor rey que tú y puedes contar con que ocuparé ese lugar dignamente. Tendré tu reino, tu corona y a tu esposa. ¡No me veas de ese modo! ¿Piensas que aún soy capaz de hacerle daño? Odiaría que te fueras con un peso tan grande encima. Puedes contar con que cuidaré de ella, no olvides que yo cumplo mi palabra. Cuidaré de ella mejor que tú.

Antes de que pudiera lamentarse o pedir piedad, Asmund sintió que el dolor de su pecho se intensificaba y palpó desesperadamente su corazón, que de un momento a otro se detuvo.

Pensó en Elsa, en sus padres y sus hermanos, y luego un velo oscuro cayó sobre él arrebatándolo de este mundo para siempre.

El cuerpo de Asmund cayó de la silla y se quedó inerte.

* * *

Arendelle se vistió de luto tan pronto como un par de criadas encontraron el cuerpo del rey, inerte dentro del saloncito. Dieron aviso por todo el palacio casi a voz en cuello, histéricas. Un ataque fulminante al corazón fue el diagnóstico fatal del Médico Real, quien después de examinarlo lamento no haber podido intervenir antes.

El pueblo entero se mostró desconcertado ante la muerte de su soberano. Era tan joven aun, tan apacible y optimista respecto al futuro.

Afuera del palacio, las personas permanecían en silencio solemne ante la pérdida de la reina, ignorantes del espectáculo que se desarrollaba puertas adentro. Los concejales de Su Majestad y toda la clase noble se habían reunido para darle el último adiós, más consternados que tristes.

Desde las Islas del Sur, el rey en curso había enviado sus condolencias. Aún era incierto si él y el resto de los hermanos se tomarían la molestia de viajar para dar sus condolencias a la viuda, aunque llegaran demasiado tarde al cortejo fúnebre.

Hans pensó, con ironía, que no sería una sorpresa si permanecieran donde estaban.

Sus ojos de jade se posaron codiciosos sobre la menuda figura de Elsa, quien lloraba desconsolada en un rincón mientras su hermana trataba de calmarla. No bien se hubo hecho eco de la desafortunada noticia, la princesa y su pareja se habían apresurado a volver de Corona para darle su apoyo.

En vano, Anna trataba de consolar a su hermana, viéndose devastada por ver como ella tenía que perder a su "único amor". Tan ingenua como siempre; la muy estúpida seguía pensando que la vida era igual a esos ridículos cuentos de hadas.

Le bastaba con mirar el rostro pálido de la reina para saber que no era dolor, ni tristeza lo que la afligía.

Era culpa.

Tan solo hacía días que los malestares matutinos se habían presentado en su joven cuerpo, como para confirmar sus peores sospechas; ya Hans se había enterado bien luego de prestar atención a los cuchicheos que Gerda intercambiaba con la rubia.

La preciosa soberana de Arendelle había quedado encinta.

A Asmund no le habría costado creer que sus deficientes intentos en la cama habían dado fruto. Inclusive si hubiera descubierto el engaño a tiempo, no le habría importado hacerse cargo del bastardo de haber seguido con vida, era siempre tan generoso e ingenuo. Lástima que ya no podría hacerlo.

Para eso estaba él.

Hans se acercó a la reina sigilosamente, apenas su hermana se hubo marchado para buscarle una taza de té. La pobre chiquilla era un manojo de nervios. A juzgar por su llanto incontrolable y la manera en la que retorcía sus delgadas manos, cubiertas por guantes negros de seda, terminaría congelando la estancia entera si nadie la contenía.

Su mirada azul se cruzó con la de él, culpable y afligida.

Elsa no protestó cuando el príncipe la tomó entre sus brazos. Lucía tan frágil y desamparada. La blonda se apretó contra su pecho, mojándole la camisa con su llanto y maldiciéndose a sí misma por ser tan débil, por caer una vez más en el influjo de su demonio personal.

—Shhh… —Hans la estrechó delicadamente, disfrutando de la manera en que su cuerpo pequeño se acurrucaba contra él e ignorando los murmullos de la gente.

El cortejo fúnebre se acercó al ataúd para trasladarlo fuera de palacio. Había llegado el momento del entierro.

—Su Majestad, es hora.

Elsa despegó su cabeza del torso del pelirrojo, mirando de soslayo el féretro que contenía el cuerpo de su esposo. Su rostro pálido y lívido se perdió de vista mientras dejaban descender la tapa… y entonces ella se desvaneció.

—¡Elsa! —la exclamación asustada de Anna se dejó oír desde alguna parte de la habitación, en tanto el príncipe la alzaba en volandas.

Nadie le detuvo cuando salió de la habitación, rumbo al dormitorio de la muchacha. Elsa tendría que darle la última despedida al rey más tarde, mucho más tarde; quizá una vez que el embarazo hubiese llegado a su fin y entonces el calor de un bebé sonrosado en sus brazos, disminuyera la culpa por la traición perpetrada.

Mientras sus pasos resonaban a lo largo de un pasillo desierto, Hans no pudo evitar sonreír, regodeándose de satisfacción. Tenía un heredero en camino. Tenía a la mujer que deseaba. Y muy pronto también tendría el trono que había ansiado.

Finalmente había ganado.

* * *

 **Nota de autor:**

Suculencia's time!

¿Cómo están panecillas del Helsa? Una personita por ahí, me había encargado escribir algo que explicara la viñeta Infidelidad de nuestros primeros 30 días, esa donde la pequeña Elsa es una pillina que engaña al rey. ¿Pero cómo no iba a hacerlo, si desde el principio fue un matrimonio arreglado, sin amor? ¿Y cómo alguien podría resistirse a nuestro bello príncipe? u.u

La verdad es que extrañaba mucho escribir a Hans en su versión canon, universo original con su malignidad y todo. Es tan sexy cuando hace el mal y se obsesiona con la reina. ¡Estúpido y sensual Hans! xD

Por cierto, ¿ya fueron a ver Ralph rompe Internet? La verdad es que me encantó, aunque tengo algunos comentarios...

ALERTA DE SPOILER:

Las princesas Disney, todas geniales, teniendo fiestas en su castillo de Internet y poniéndose a la moda, y trabajando juntas cual Liga de la Justicia para salvar a un hombre en apuros. Elsa hermosa como siempre, ella, Ariel, Rapunzel y Mérida fueron mis favoritas. xD

Sin embargo me habría gustado que sacaran aunque fuera un segundo a Hansito, tipo no sé; Ralph se mete a un bar de villanos cuando anda por los rumbos de la Deep Web y todo eso. ¿Se imaginan? Habría sido épico. T-T ¡Y es que lo sí lo eché de menos! Osea, ¿sacan a Naveen pero a mi pelirrojo bello no? Mal ahí, Disney, mal ahí.

Anda tío Mickey, tú sé bueno y danos un poquillo de Helsa en la segunda parte de Frozen. Anda, ¿sí? Por favor. :D Prometo que te vamos a comprar toda la parafernalia que saques después, aunque sea para niños, si nos das el ansiado Helsa, ¿Puedes? ¡¿Puedessssss?!

...

Es como hablar con la pared. :(

Por cierto, Félix y Calhoun SON LOS MEJORES. xD Me estoy tardando en incluirlos en algún fic, la verdad.

FIN DE SPOILER:

 _Guest_ _1_ : Elsa como vampiro me encanta y tu idea también. Me la apunto para otro futuro y jugoso lemmon, tal vez la reina de los vampiros pueda divertirse un poco con su humano favorito. 7u7

 _Guest 2_ : You can bet it, all Hans wants is to fall into temptation with his beloved witch. 7w7 Thanks for your comment!

Ay mis niñas, no puedo creer que ya sea diciembre, me encanta esta época pero a la vez me impresiona que el año se haya pasado tan rápido. Todavía tengo que escribir el especial de Navidad; les gustará, ya verán. :3 Por lo pronto me despido.

*Modo Luisito Comunica ON* Adiós, ¡pimpollo que lee suculencias Helsa para tocarse por las noches! ;D


End file.
